6 Months
by LoganArabian2
Summary: Clarke Griffin sabe muchas cosas. Sabe cuántos pasos hay entre la parada del autobús y su casa. Lo que Clarke no sabe es que está a punto de perder su trabajo. Alexandria Woods sabe que un accidente de moto se llevó sus ganas de vivir. Lo que Lexa no sabe es que Clarke está a punto de irrumpir en su mundo con una explosión de color. *DISCLAIMER: Estas palabras no son mias*
1. Prologo

_**2007**_

Cuando ella sale del baño la otra chica está despierta, recostada contra las almohadas, hojeando los folletos de viaje que había junto a la cama. Viste una de las camisetas de ella y su larga melena enmarañada evoca imágenes de la noche anterior. Ella se queda ahí, disfrutando de ese breve recuerdo, mientras se seca el pelo con una toalla.

Ella alza la vista del folleto y hace un mohín. Es tal vez un poco demasiado mayor para hacer mohínes, pero llevan saliendo tan poco tiempo que aún resulta encantador.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer senderismo por las montañas o lanzarnos por barrancos? Son las primeras vacaciones de verdad que pasamos juntas y aquí no hay ni un solo viaje, literalmente, que no implique arrojarse de algún lugar o... —finge que la recorre un escalofrío

—, o llevar forro polar.

Tira los folletos sobre la cama y estira unos brazos color caramelo sobre la cabeza. Tiene la voz ronca, legado de esas horas de sueño perdidas.

—¿Qué tal un balneario de lujo en Bali? Podríamos tumbarnos sobre la arena..., pasar las horas como diosas..., noches largas y relajantes.

—Soy incompatible con ese tipo de vacaciones. Necesito hacer algo.

—Como lanzarte de un avión.

—No lo descartes hasta haberlo probado.

Ella hace una mueca.

—Si no te importa, creo que voy a seguir descartándolo.

La camisa de la primera chica está ligeramente húmeda contra la piel. Se pasa un peine por el pelo y enciende el teléfono móvil; se le crispa el rostro al ver la lista de mensajes que la asaltan desde esa pantalla diminuta.

—Vale —dice—. Tengo que irme. Desayuna lo que quieras. —Se apoya en la cama para besarla. El aroma de ella es cálido y fragante y muy sensual. Lo respira en su nuca y por un momento se olvida de lo que estaba pensando cuando ella le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello y la tira hacia la cama.

—¿Aún está en pie lo del fin de semana?

Se desprende de los brazos de ella de mala gana.

—Depende de lo que pase con este trato. Ahora mismo está todo un poco en el aire. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que tenga que ir a Nueva York. De todos modos, ¿una buena cena este jueves? Tú escoges el restaurante.

—La cazadora de cuero de motorista cuelga de la puerta y ella la coge.

Ella entrecierra los ojos.

—Cena. ¿Con o sin el señor BlackBerry?

—¿Qué?

—El señor BlackBerry me hace sentir la señorita Blackberrinche. —Una vez más, el mohín—. Es como si hubiera siempre una tercera persona tratando de acaparar tu atención.

—Lo pondré en silencio.

—¡Alexandria Woods! —le regaña ella—. Tiene que haber momentos en que puedas apagarlo.

—Lo apagué anoche, ¿no?

—Solo bajo coacción extrema.

Alexandria sonríe.

—¿Así se dice ahora? —Se pone los pantalones de cuero. Y el dominio de Costia sobre su imaginación al fin cesa. Se echa la cazadora al brazo y le manda un beso al salir.

Hay veintidós mensajes en su BlackBerry, el primero de los cuales llegó de Nueva York a las 3.42 de la mañana. Algún problema legal. Baja en ascensor al garaje mientras intenta ponerse al día con las noticias de la noche.

—Buenos días, señorita Woods.

El guarda de seguridad sale de un cubículo que ofrece protección contra la intemperie, aunque en el garaje no hay necesidad de refugiarse de las inclemencias del tiempo. A veces Alexandria se pregunta qué hará el guarda ahí abajo durante la madrugada, mirando la televisión de circuito cerrado y los parachoques resplandecientes de esos automóviles de sesenta mil libras que nunca están sucios.

Alexandria se enfunda la cazadora.

—¿Cómo va todo, Mick?

—Terrible. Llueve a cántaros.

Ella se detiene.

—¿De verdad? ¿No hace día para ir en moto?

Mick niega con la cabeza.

—No, señorita. A menos que tenga un compartimento hinchable. O que desee morir.

Alexandria se queda mirando la moto, tras lo cual se desprende de las prendas de cuero. A pesar de lo que piense Costia, no es dada a asumir riesgos innecesarios. Abre el baúl de la moto y guarda la ropa, lo cierra y arroja las llaves a Mick, quien las atrapa al vuelo con una mano.

—Mételas bajo la puerta, ¿vale?

—Cómo no. ¿Quiere que le llame un taxi?

—No. No tiene sentido que nos empapemos los dos.

Mick pulsa el botón que abre la reja automática y ella sale, con la mano levantada para darle las gracias. A su alrededor, el comienzo de la mañana es lóbrego y tormentoso, y el tráfico de Londres ya es lento y denso a pesar de que son solo las siete y media. Se sube el cuello y avanza a zancadas por la calle hacia el cruce, donde es más probable encontrar un taxi. Las calles están resbaladizas por el agua y una luz grisácea brilla en el reflejo de las aceras.

Maldice entre dientes al ver a otras personas trajeadas de pie al borde de la acera. ¿Desde cuándo madrugan tanto todos los londinenses? Todo el mundo ha tenido la misma idea.

Mientras se pregunta dónde debería situarse, suena el teléfono. Es Bellamy.

—Voy de camino. Estoy intentando coger un taxi. —Ve un taxi con una luz naranja que se aproxima por el otro lado de la calle y comienza a acercarse a él a zancadas, con la esperanza de que nadie más lo haya visto.

Un autobús pasa ruidoso, seguido de un camión cuyos frenos chirrían y le impiden oír las palabras de Bellamy.

—No te oigo, Bellamy—grita contra el ruido del tráfico—. Dilo otra vez.

—Perdida por un momento en la isla, con el tráfico que la rodea igual que una corriente, ve la luz naranja que resplandece y levanta la mano libre, con la esperanza de que el taxista la vea en medio de esa lluvia torrencial.

—Tienes que llamar a Jeff, a Nueva York. Aún está despierto, esperándote. Intentamos hablar contigo anoche.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Un barullo legal. Dos cláusulas en las que están atascados bajo la sección..., firmas..., papeles. —Su voz se pierde por un coche que pasa, y cuyas ruedas rechinan en el asfalto mojado.

—No te he entendido.

El taxista la ha visto. Reduce la marcha y lanza un buen chorro de agua al detenerse al otro lado de la calle. Alexandria observa al hombre cuya breve carrera se interrumpe con gesto decepcionado al comprobar que ella va a llegar antes que él. Siente una secreta sensación de triunfo.

—Mira, que Cally tenga todo el papeleo listo en mi escritorio —grita—. Llego en diez minutos.

Echa un vistazo a ambos lados y agacha la cabeza al correr los últimos pasos hacia el taxi, al otro lado de la calle, con la palabra «Blackfriars» ya en los labios. Va a estar empapada cuando llegue al despacho, a pesar de la poca distancia que ha caminado. Tal vez tenga que enviar a su secretaria en busca de otra camisa.

—Y necesitamos resolver esta diligencia antes de que llegue Martin...

Echa un vistazo al oír un ruido estridente, el grosero bramido de un claxon. Ve el lado del taxi negro y reluciente frente a ella, al taxista, que ya baja la ventanilla, y, en los confines de su campo visual, algo que no comprende del todo, algo que se aproxima a ella a una velocidad imposible.

Se gira hacia el ruido y en ese instante fugaz se da cuenta de que está en su camino, que no hay manera de salir de su trayectoria. Su mano se abre sorprendida, dejando que la BlackBerry caiga al suelo. Oye un grito, que tal vez sea suyo. Lo último que ve es un guante de cuero, una cara bajo el casco, un asombro en los ojos del hombre que refleja su propio asombro.

Hay una explosión mientras todo estalla en fragmentos.

Y luego no hay nada.

 _ **Primera historia Clexa. Espero les guste, comenten y denle fav si quieren que continue.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **LOGAN**_


	2. No quiero limpiar cu

Hay ciento cincuenta y ocho pasos entre la parada del autobús y la casa, pero pueden llegar a ser ciento ochenta si se camina sin prisa, como al llevar zapatos de plataforma. O zapatos comprados en una tienda de beneficencia que lucen mariposas en los dedos pero quedan sueltos en los talones, lo cual explica ese precio bajísimo de 1,99 libras. Di la vuelta a la esquina de nuestra calle (sesenta y ocho pasos) y vi la casa: un adosado de cuatro habitaciones en medio de una hilera de adosados de tres y cuatro habitaciones. El coche de mi padre estaba fuera, lo que significaba que aún no había ido a trabajar.

A mi espalda, el sol se ponía detrás del castillo de Stortfold, y su sombra oscura se extendía colina abajo, como cera derretida que trataba de alcanzarme. Cuando era niña solíamos jugar a que nuestras sombras alargadas se enzarzaban en tiroteos, la calle convertida en el O.K. Corral.

Un día diferente os podría haber contado las cosas que me habían ocurrido en este trayecto: dónde me enseñó mi padre a montar en bicicleta sin ruedines; dónde la señora Doherty, con esa peluca ladeada, solía hacernos tartas galesas; dónde Octavia metió la mano en un seto cuando tenía once años y se topó con un nido de avispas y salimos corriendo y gritando devuelta al castillo.

El triciclo de Thomas estaba tirado en el camino y, al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, lo arrastré hasta el porche y abrí la puerta. El aire cálido me golpeó con la fuerza de un airbag; mi madre es una mártir del frío y mantiene la calefacción encendida todo el año. Mi padre se pasa el día abriendo ventanas y quejándose de que nos va a arruinar a todos. Dice que nuestras facturas del gas superan el producto interior bruto de un país africano pequeño.

—¿Eres tú, cielo?

—Sí. —Colgué la chaqueta en el perchero, donde luchó por encontrar espacio entre las otras.

—¿Qué tú? ¿Clarke? ¿Octavia?

—La rubia.

Eché un vistazo por la puerta del salón. Mi padre apareció tumbado boca abajo en el sofá, con el brazo hundido entre los cojines, como si se lo hubieran tragado por completo. Thomas, mi sobrino de cinco años, estaba de cuclillas y lo observaba absorto.

—Lego. —Mi padre volvió hacia mí la cara, amoratada por el esfuerzo

—. Nunca sabré por qué diablos hacen las piezas tan pequeñas. ¿Has visto el brazo izquierdo de Obi-Wan Kenobi?

—Estaba encima del DVD. Creo que Thomas cambió los brazos de Obi con los de Indiana Jones.

—Bueno, al parecer Obi ya no puede tener los brazos claros. Hay que encontrar los negros.

—No te preocupes. ¿Acaso no arrancan el brazo a Darth Vader en el episodio dos? —Me señalé la mejilla para que Thomas me diera un beso—. ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Arriba. ¡Mira! Una moneda de dos libras.

Alcé la vista. Oí el familiar murmullo de la tabla de planchar. Abigail Griffin, mi madre, no se sentaba nunca. Era una cuestión de honor. Una vez pintó las ventanas de fuera de pie en las escaleras, con pausas ocasionales para saludar a algún vecino, mientras el resto de nosotros cenábamos asado.

—¿Podrías intentar encontrarme ese maldito brazo? Me ha hecho buscarlo media hora y tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo.

—¿Tienes turno de noche?

—Sí. Ya son las cinco y media.

Eché una mirada al reloj.

—En realidad, son las cuatro y media.

Mi padre sacó el brazo de entre los cojines y miró el reloj.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces en casa tan temprano?

Negué con la cabeza, vagamente, como si no hubiera comprendido bien la pregunta, y entré en la cocina.

El abuelo estaba sentado en su silla, junto a la ventana, estudiando un sudoku. El auxiliar sanitario nos había dicho que sería bueno para su concentración, que le ayudaría a prestar atención tras el derrame cerebral.

Yo sospechaba que nadie más notaba que solo rellenaba las casillas con el primer número que se le ocurría.

—Hola, abuelo. —Alzó la vista y sonrió—. ¿Quieres una taza de té? —

Negó con la cabeza y abrió parcialmente la boca—. ¿Una bebida fría?

Asintió.

Abrí la puerta de la nevera.

—No hay zumo de manzana. —El zumo de manzana, recordé, era demasiado caro—. ¿Ribena? —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Agua?

Asintió y murmuró algo que tal vez fuera gracias cuando le di el vaso.

Mi madre entró en la cocina, con una cesta enorme de ropa limpia y cuidadosamente doblada.

—¿Son tuyos? —Ondeó un par de calcetines.

—De Octavia, creo.

—Eso pensaba. Qué color más raro. Creo que se deben de haber mezclado con el pijama ciruela de papá. Has vuelto pronto. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—No. —Llené un vaso con agua del grifo y me lo bebí.

—¿Va a venir Finn luego? Llamó antes. ¿Tenías el móvil apagado?

—Mm.

—Dijo que quería hacer las reservas de las vacaciones. Tu padre dice que vio algo en la televisión al respecto. ¿Adónde querías ir? ¿Ipso?

¿Calipso?

—Eskiatos.

—Esa misma. Tenéis que mirar el hotel con mucha atención. Hazlo por Internet. Tu padre y él vieron algo en las noticias del mediodía. Al parecer, la mitad de esos lugares baratos están de obras, y no te enterarías hasta llegar ahí. Papá, ¿quieres una taza de té? ¿No te ofreció una Clarke? —Puso la tetera en el fuego y luego me miró. Es posible que al fin reparara en que yo no había dicho nada—. ¿Estás bien, cielo? Estás muy pálida.

Estiró el brazo y me palpó la frente, como si yo fuera una niña en vez de tener veintiséis años.

—No creo que vayamos de vacaciones.

La mano de mi madre se quedó paralizada. Su mirada adquirió esa cualidad de rayos X que tenía desde que yo era niña.

—¿Tienen problemas, Finn y tu?

—Mamá, yo...

—No intento meterme donde no me llaman. Es solo que levan juntos muchísimo tiempo. Es natural si las cosas se vuelven un poco complicadas de vez en cuando. Es decir, tu padre y yo...

—Me he quedado sin trabajo.

Mi voz cortó el silencio. Las palabras se quedaron ahí, colgadas del aire, calcinando esa pequeña cocina incluso mucho después de que cesara el sonido.

—¿Tú qué?

—Jaha va a cerrar el café. A partir de mañana. —Extendí la mano con el sobre un poco húmedo que había agarrado durante todo el camino a casa, conmocionada. Todos los 180 pasos desde la parada del autobús—. Me ha pagado tres meses.

—¡Tres meses! —explotó mi padre, mientras mi madre me ponía una taza de té dulce entre las manos—. Vaya, qué generoso, teniendo en cuenta que ha trabajado como una esclava ahí durante seis años.

—Jake. —Mamá le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, señalando a Thomas con la cabeza. Todos los días mis padres cuidaban de él después de la escuela, hasta que Octavia salía del trabajo.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que va a hacer ahora? Le podría haber avisado antes, no el día anterior.

—Bueno... Tendrá que buscar otro trabajo, eso es todo.

—No hay trabajos, Abby. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Estamos en medio de una recesión de mierda.

Mi madre cerró los ojos un momento, como si tratara de recuperar la compostura antes de hablar.

—Es una chica lista. Va a encontrar algo. Tiene un buen historial laboral, ¿o no? Jahale va a dar referencias favorables.

—Oh, qué maravilloso... «Clarke Griffin es una experta en untar tostadas y tiene muy buena mano con la tetera».

—Gracias por el voto de confianza, papá.

—Es que es así.

Yo conocía la verdadera razón de la ansiedad de mi padre. Dependían de mi salario. Octavia no ganaba prácticamente nada en la floristería. Mamá no podía trabajar, pues tenía que cuidar del abuelo, y la pensión del abuelo no daba para casi nada. Mi padre vivía en un estado de inquietud permanente respecto a su empleo en la fábrica de muebles. Su jefe llevaba meses farfullando sobre posibles despidos. En casa había constantes murmullos acerca de las deudas y de los malabarismos con las tarjetas de crédito.

El coche de mi padre quedó reducido a chatarra por culpa de un conductor sin seguro hacía dos años y eso había bastado para derrumbar todo el precario edificio que eran las finanzas de mis padres. Mi modesto salario había sido el pequeño puntal de la vida doméstica, suficiente para que la familia viviera de semana en semana.

—No perdamos la cabeza. Puede ir a la Oficina de Empleo mañana mismo a ver qué ofertas hay. Con lo que tiene se las puede apañar por ahora. —Hablaban como si yo no estuviera ahí—. Y es inteligente. Eres inteligente, ¿a que sí, cielo? Tal vez podría hacer un curso de mecanografía. Encontrar algo en una oficina.

Me quedé allí sentada, mientras mis padres sopesaban a qué otros trabajos podría aspirar con mis limitadas cualificaciones. Un puesto en una fábrica, operaria, pastelera. Por primera vez esa tarde, me entraron ganas de llorar. Thomas me observó con esos ojos redondos y enormes, y en silencio me dio la mitad de una galleta empapada.

—Gracias, Tommo —dibujé las palabras con los labios, y me la comí.

Estaba en el club de atletismo, como me esperaba. De lunes a jueves, con la puntualidad del horario de un tren, Finn iba al gimnasio o corría por la pista de atletismo bajo la luz de los focos. Bajé por las escaleras, abrazándome contra el frío, y caminé despacio hasta la pista. Lo saludé con la mano cuando se aproximó lo suficiente como para verme.

—Corre conmigo —jadeó al acercarse. Su aliento dibujaba nubes pálidas

—. Me quedan cuatro vueltas.

Dudé por un momento, tras lo cual comencé a correr junto a él. Era la única manera en que íbamos a poder mantener una conversación. Llevaba puestas las deportivas rosas de cordones azul turquesa, el único calzado que tenía para correr.

—No te esperaba.

—Me harté de estar en casa. Pensé que tal vez podríamos hacer algo.

Me miró de reojo. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro.

—Cuanto antes encuentres otro trabajo, preciosa, mejor.

—No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que perdí el último. ¿Es que no puedo estar ni un rato triste y decaída? Ya sabes, solo por hoy.

—Pero tienes que mirar el lado bueno. Sabías que no ibas a trabajar ahí para siempre. Tienes que ir hacia delante, hacia arriba. —Finn había recibido el galardón al Joven Emprendedor del Año en Stortfold hacía dos años y todavía no se había recuperado de semejante honor.

Ahora tenía un socio, Ginger Pete, junto a quien ofrecía sesiones de entrenamiento personal en un área de unos sesenta y cinco kilómetros, y dos furgonetas con el logo de la empresa. También tenía una pizarra en el despacho, en la cual le gustaba garabatear las previsiones con gruesos rotuladores negros, haciendo y rehaciendo las cifras hasta que se quedaba satisfecho. Nunca llegué a saber si guardaban alguna relación con la vida real.

—Un despido tiene el potencial de cambiar la vida de la gente, Clarke. —

Miró el reloj para comprobar cuánto había durado la vuelta—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podrías volver a estudiar. Estoy seguro de que hay becas para gente como tú.

—¿Gente como yo?

—Gente que busca una nueva oportunidad. ¿Qué quieres ser? Podrías ser esteticista. Eres lo bastante bonita. —Me dio con el codo, como si debiera estar agradecida por ese cumplido.

—Ya conoces mi método de belleza. Jabón, agua y, de vez en cuando, una bolsa de papel para taparme la cabeza.

Finn empezaba a mostrarse exasperado.

Me iba quedando atrás. Detesto correr. Lo detesté a él por no aminorar el ritmo.

—Mira... Dependienta. Secretaria. Agente inmobiliaria. No lo sé... Algo habrá que quieras hacer.

Pero no lo había. Me gustaba la cafetería. Me gustaba saber todo lo que había que saber sobre The Buttered Bun y escuchar acerca de la vida de las personas que lo frecuentaban. Estaba cómoda ahí.

—No puedes pasarte el día de morros. Tienes que sobreponerte. Los mejores emprendedores luchan por salir del hoyo. —Me dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, para que no me quedara atrás.

Me paré y apoyé las manos en las rodillas.

Él se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia atrás, y su voz arrastraba el aire frío y quieto.

-Consúltalo con la almohada, ponte un traje elegante y ve a la Oficina de Empleo. O te entreno para que trabajes conmigo, si quieres. Ya sabes que se gana dinero. Y no te preocupes por las vacaciones. Te las pagaré.

Le sonreí.

Me lanzó un beso y su voz retumbó en el estadio vacío.

—Ya me lo devolverás cuando te vaya mejor.

Presenté mi primera petición para el subsidio de solicitantes de empleo. Asistí a una entrevista de cuarenta y cinco minutos y a una entrevista en grupo, donde me senté junto a unos veinte hombres y mujeres que no tenían nada en común, la mitad de los cuales mostraba la misma expresión aturdida que probablemente se veía en mi cara, mientras que la otra mitad tenía el semblante inexpresivo y aburrido de las personas que habían estado aquí demasiadas veces. Yo iba vestida con lo que mi padre llamaba mi ropa «de civil».

Como resultado de estos esfuerzos, soporté un breve periodo reemplazando a alguien en el turno nocturno de una fábrica de procesados de pollo (tuve pesadillas durante semanas) y dos días en una sesión orientativa como asesora de energía doméstica. Enseguida comprendí queme estaban enseñando a embaucar a ancianos para que cambiaran de suministrador eléctrico y le dije a Syed, mi «asesor» personal, que era incapaz de hacerlo. Syed insistió en que continuara, así que enumeré algunas de las prácticas que me habían pedido que empleara, momento en el cual se quedó callado un rato y sugirió que intentáramos (siempre hablaba en plural aunque era evidente que uno de nosotros ya tenía trabajo) algo diferente.

Pasé dos semanas en una cadena de comida rápida. El horario no estaba mal, podía aguantar ese uniforme que me electrizaba el pelo, pero me resultó imposible seguir el guion de las «respuestas correctas», con sus «¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?» y «¿Quiere una ración de patatas grande?».

Me despidieron cuando una de las muchachas me sorprendió debatiendo sobre las cualidades dispares de los juguetes gratuitos con una niña de cuatro años. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era una niña lista. Yo también pensaba que las Bellas Durmientes eran muy cursis.

Ahora estaba sentada en mi cuarta entrevista mientras Syed rastreaba la pantalla táctil en busca de nuevas «oportunidades» laborales. Incluso Syed, que tenía la actitud optimista de quien había encontrado trabajo para los candidatos más inverosímiles, comenzaba a parecer un poco cansado.

—Hum... ¿Has pensado en formar parte de la industria del entretenimiento?

—¿Qué? ¿Haciendo de mimo?

—En realidad, no. Pero hay un puesto para una bailarina de barra americana. Varios, de hecho.

Alcé una ceja.

—Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—Son treinta horas a la semana como autónoma. Creo que las propinas son buenas.

—Por favor, por favor, dime que no acabas de aconsejarme un trabajo que consiste en desfilar frente a un montón de desconocidos en ropa interior.

—Dijiste que se te daba bien tratar con la gente. Y parece que te gusta la ropa... teatral. —Echó un vistazo a mis leotardos, verdes y brillantes.

Pensé que me animarían. Thomas me tarareó la canción de La sirenita durante casi todo el desayuno.

Syed tecleó algo en el ordenador.

—¿Y supervisora de una línea de chat para adultos?

Me quedé mirándolo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que te gustaba hablar con la gente.

—No. Y no a camarera semidesnuda. Ni masajista. Ni operadora de webcam. Vamos, Syed. Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer sin que le dé un infarto a mi padre.

Esto pareció abatirlo.

—No queda gran cosa aparte de algunas oportunidades de horario flexible en tiendas.

—¿Reponedora con turno de noche? —Ya había estado ahí tantas veces que hablaba su idioma.

—Hay una lista de espera. Los padres tienden a presentarse porque es compatible con el horario escolar —dijo en tono de disculpa. Estudió la pantalla de nuevo—. Así que solo nos queda cuidadora.

—O sea, ¿limpiar el culo a viejos?

—Me temo, Louisa, que tu formación no da para mucho más. Si quisieras estudiar de nuevo, yo estaría encantado de ofrecerte mis consejos. Hay muchos cursos en el centro de educación para adultos.

—Pero ya lo hemos hablado, Syed. Si lo hago, pierdo el dinero del subsidio, ¿verdad?

—Si no estás disponible para trabajar, sí.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento. Miré a la puerta, donde había dos fornidos guardias. Me pregunté si habían encontrado ese trabajo en la Oficina de Empleo.

—No se me dan bien los ancianos, Syed. Mi abuelo vive en casa desde su derrame cerebral y no puedo con él.

—Ah. Entonces, tienes algo de experiencia como cuidadora.

—En realidad, no. Mi madre le hace todo.

—¿Quiere tu madre un trabajo?

—Qué gracioso.

—No intento ser gracioso.

—¿Y quedarme yo cuidando a mi abuelo? No, gracias. De parte de él también, por cierto. ¿No hay nada en cafeterías?

—No creo que haya bastantes cafeterías para garantizarte un empleo, Clarke. Podríamos intentar en Kentucky Fried Chicken. Tal vez se te dé mejor.

—¿Porque se me daría mucho mejor ofrecer un Bucket de esos que un McNugget de pollo? No lo creo.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez tengamos que mirar más lejos.

—Solo hay cuatro autobuses que salen del pueblo. Ya lo sabes. Y sé que dijiste que debería considerar los autobuses de turistas, pero llamé a la estación y cierra a las cinco de la tarde. Además, son el doble de caros que un autobús normal.

Syed se recostó en su asiento.

—A estas alturas del proceso, Clarke, debo hacer hincapié en que, al ser una persona sana y sin discapacidades, para seguir teniendo derecho al subsidio debes...

—... mostrar que estoy intentando conseguir trabajo, lo sé.

¿Cómo explicar a este hombre lo mucho que deseaba trabajar? ¿Acaso tenía la menor idea de cuánto echaba de menos mi anterior empleo?

La voz de Syed me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—Ajá. Tal vez esto funcione.

Intenté echar un vistazo a la pantalla.

—Acaba de llegar. Ni hace un minuto. Un empleo de cuidadora.

—Ya te he dicho que no se me dan bien...

—No se trata de ancianos. Es... un puesto privado. Para ayudar en la casa de alguien, y la dirección está a menos de tres kilómetros de tu casa.

«Ofrecer cuidados y compañía a un discapacitado». ¿Sabes conducir?

—Sí. Pero ¿tendría que limpiarle el...?

—No hace falta limpiar culos, por lo que veo. —Recorrió la pantalla con la vista—. Es un... tetrapléjico. Necesita a alguien durante el día para ayudarlo a comer. En estos trabajos a menudo se trata de estar ahí cuando quieren ir a algún lado, para ayudarlos con cosas básicas que no son capaces de hacer por sí mismos. Oh. Pagan bien. Mucho más que el salario mínimo.

—Eso es probablemente porque hay que limpiarle el culo.

—Voy a llamar para confirmar que no hay que limpiar culos. Pero, si ese es el caso, ¿irías a la entrevista?

Lo dijo como si fuera una pregunta.

Pero los dos sabíamos la respuesta.

Suspiré y recogí mis cosas, lista para volver a casa.

—Dios santo —dijo mi padre—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Como si acabar en una silla de ruedas no fuera ya castigo suficiente, luego aparece Clarke para hacerte compañía.

—¡Jake! —le regañó mi madre.

Detrás de mí, el abuelo se reía ante su taza de té.


	3. Idiota

Finn me dice que soy preciosa cuando quiere que me abra de piernas, pero él es así de transparente. Nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años. Tenía veintiséis años y no sabía quién era. Hasta que perdí el trabajo ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Suponía que probablemente me casaría con el, que tendría unos cuantos hijos, que viviría a unas calles del lugar donde siempre había vivido. Aparte de un gusto exótico en cuestiones de ropa y de ser un poco baja, no había gran cosa que me diferenciase de cualquier persona con quien me cruzaba por la calle. Probablemente, no me mirarías dos veces. Una muchacha del montón, que llevaba una vida corriente. En realidad, me iba bien así.

—A una entrevista tienes que ir trajeada —insistió mi madre—. La gente es demasiado informal estos días.

—Porque llevar un traje oscuro a rayas es esencial si voy a dar de comer a un vejestorio.

—No te hagas la listilla.

—No puedo comprarme un traje. ¿Y si no me dan el trabajo?

—Puedes llevar el mío, y te voy a planchar una bonita blusa azul, y por una vez no te recojas el pelo con esas —señaló con un gesto mi pelo, que estaba, como de costumbre, enroscado en dos nudos negros a cada lado de la cabeza— cosas de princesa Leia. Intenta parecer una persona normal.

Sabía que no era buena idea discutir con mi madre. Y noté que mi padre había recibido instrucciones para no hacer comentarios acerca de mi ropa cuando salí de casa, caminando con torpeza en esa falda demasiado ajustada.

—Adiós, cielo —dijo, con un temblor en las comisuras de la boca—. Buena suerte. Tienes un aspecto muy... profesional.

Lo bochornoso no es que yo vistiera un traje de mi madre o que ese corte hubiera dejado de estar de moda en los años ochenta, sino que me quedara un poco pequeño. Sentí que la cinturilla se me clavaba en el estómago y tiré de la chaqueta cruzada. Como mi padre solía decir de mi madre, hay más grasa en una horquilla.

Me senté en el corto trayecto de autobús, un poco mareada. No había ido antes a una entrevista de trabajo de verdad. Empecé en The Buttered Bun cuando Octavia apostó a que no lograría encontrar trabajo en un día. Entré y pregunté a Jaha si necesitaba que le echaran una mano. Era el primer día del café y Jaha pareció casi cegado por la gratitud.

En cualquier caso, ¿qué se preguntaba en las entrevistas? ¿Y si me pedían hacer algo práctico con el anciano, como darle de comer, bañarle o algo así? Syed había dicho que un cuidador se encargaba de ciertas «necesidades íntimas» (esa expresión me dio un escalofrío). Los deberes del cuidador auxiliar, dijo, eran «un tanto vagos en estos momentos». Me imaginé a mí misma limpiando las babas de la boca del anciano, tal vez preguntando a voz en grito: «¿QUERÍA USTED UNA TAZA DE TÉ?».

Cuando comenzó la recuperación tras el derrame cerebral, el abuelo no era capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo. Mi madre se encargó de todo. «Tu madre es una santa», decía mi padre, lo cual yo venía a interpretar como que le limpiaba el culo sin salir corriendo de la casa entre alaridos. Yo estaba bastante segura de que nadie me había descrito así jamás. Yo le cortaba la comida al abuelo y le preparaba tazas de té, pero, en cuanto a lo demás, no estaba segura de si yo estaba hecha de la pasta que se requería.

Polis House estaba al otro lado del castillo de Stortfold, cerca de las murallas medievales, en ese largo tramo sin asfaltar en el que solo había cuatro casas y la tienda del National Trust, justo en medio de la zona turística. Había pasado ante esa casa millones de veces sin mirarla de verdad. Ahora, al andar ante el aparcamiento y el ferrocarril en miniatura, ambos vacíos y con ese aspecto lúgubre que solo una atracción estival puede tener en febrero, vi que era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, de ladrillo rojo con doble fachada, ese tipo de casas que vemos en los viejos ejemplares de Country Life en las salas de espera del médico.

Caminé por la larga entrada para coches, intentando no pensar en si alguien me estaría observando por la ventana. Recorrer una entrada tan larga te pone en desventaja; automáticamente te hace sentir inferior.

Mientras meditaba si apartar o no el mechón de la frente, la puerta se abrió y me sobresalté.

Una mujer no mucho mayor que yo salió al porche. Vestía unos pantalones blancos y una chaqueta como de médico y llevaba un abrigo y una carpeta bajo el brazo. Al pasar junto a mí me sonrió con educación.

—Y muchas gracias por venir —dijo una voz desde dentro—. Estaremos en contacto. Ah. —Apareció la cara de una mujer, de mediana edad pero hermosa, con un corte de pelo caro. Llevaba un traje que daba la impresión de costar más que el salario mensual de mi padre.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Griffin.

—Clarke. —Extendí la mano, tal y como mi madre me había pedido que hiciera. En estos tiempos los jóvenes ya no ofrecían la mano, en eso mis padres coincidían. En sus tiempos ni se les habría ocurrido presentarse con un «Eh, ¿qué tal?» y mucho menos con un beso al aire. Esta mujer no tenía aspecto de ver con buenos ojos los besos al aire.

—Bueno. Sí. Entre. —Retiró la mano en cuanto le fue humanamente posible, pero sentí que su mirada se detenía en mí, como si ya estuviera evaluándome.

—¿Le gustaría pasar? Podríamos hablar en el recibidor. Me llamo Anya Woods. —Parecía cansada, como si ese día ya hubiera pronunciado las mismas palabras demasiadas veces.

La seguí por una sala enorme con cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo.

Unas tupidas cortinas caían con elegancia desde unas barras de caoba maciza y alfombras persas de decoración barroca cubrían los suelos. Olía a cera de abeja y a muebles antiguos. Había elegantes mesillas por todas partes, sobre cuyas superficies bruñidas reposaban cajas decorativas. Me pregunté por un momento dónde diablos dejarían los Woods sus tazas de té.

—Entonces, ha venido por el anuncio de la Oficina de Empleo, ¿verdad? Siéntese.

Mientras ella ojeaba los papeles de una carpeta, yo eché un vistazo disimulado por la sala. Había pensado que la casa sería un poco como una residencia, todo limpísimo y muy accesible. Pero esto era más bien como uno de esos hoteles tan lujosos que daban miedo, bañado en dinero heredado, con objetos muy cuidados y de apariencia cara. En un aparador había fotografías con marcos de plata, pero estaban demasiado lejos para distinguir las caras. Mientras la mujer repasaba las páginas, cambié de postura para intentar verlas mejor.

Y fue entonces cuando lo oí: el sonido inconfundible de costuras que se rasgan. Miré abajo y vi un desgarrón entre las dos piezas de tela que se unían a un lado de la pierna derecha, y cómo las hebras de tejido habían pasado a formar un flequillo antiestético. Noté cómo mi cara se ruborizaba.

—Entonces..., señorita Clarke..., ¿tiene alguna experiencia con tetrapléjicos?

Me volví para mirar a la señora Woods, retorciéndome para que la chaqueta cubriera la falda lo más posible.

—No.

—¿Tiene mucha experiencia como cuidadora?

—Hum... En realidad, nunca lo he hecho —dije, tras lo cual añadí, como si oyera la voz de Syed en mi oído—, pero estoy segura de que podría aprender.

—¿Sabe qué es un tetrapléjico?

Titubeé.

—¿Alguien... atrapado en una silla de ruedas?

—Supongo que es una forma de definirlo. Hay varios niveles, pero en este caso estamos hablando de la pérdida completa del uso de las piernas y un uso muy limitado de las manos y los brazos. ¿Eso le molestaría?

—Bueno, no tanto como a él, obviamente. —Sonreí, pero la cara de la señora Woods no mostró expresión alguna—. Lo siento, no quería decir...

—¿Sabe conducir, señorita Clarke?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene el carné en regla?

Asentí.

Anya Woods marcó algo en la lista.

El desgarrón crecía. Lo imaginaba avanzando inexorablemente por el muslo. A este ritmo, cuando me levantara parecería una corista de Las Vegas.

—¿Está bien? —La señora Woods me miraba fijamente.

—Tengo un poco de calor, eso es todo. ¿Le importa si me quito la chaqueta? —Antes de que pudiera responder, me zafé de la chaqueta y la pasé por la cintura, de modo que ocultara la abertura de la falda—. Qué calor —dije, sonriéndole—, al venir desde la calle. Ya sabe.

Se hizo un silencio brevísimo, tras el cual la señora Woods dirigió la mirada a su carpeta una vez más.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Veintiséis años.

—Y en su anterior trabajo estuvo seis años.

—Sí. Supongo que tiene una copia de mis referencias.

—Mm... —La señora Woods alzó la hoja y entrecerró los ojos—. Su anterior jefe dice que es usted una «presencia cálida, habladora, que da mucha vida».

—Sí, le pagué.

Una vez más, la cara de póquer. Oh, diablos, pensé.

Me sentí como si me estuviera estudiando. Y no de un modo amable. De repente, la falda de mi madre parecía barata, con esos hilos sintéticos que relumbraban en la luz tenue. Debería haberme puestos unos pantalones y una camisa menos llamativos. Cualquier cosa menos este traje.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha dejado ese trabajo, cuando es evidente que la aprecian tanto?

—Jaha, el dueño, ha vendido el café. Es el que está al fondo del castillo. The Buttered Bun. Era —me corregí a mí misma—. Yo habría estado encantada de seguir ahí.

La señora Woods asintió, ya fuera porque no sintió la necesidad de añadir nada al respecto o porque ella también habría estado encantada si yo hubiera seguido ahí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida, exactamente?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Aspira a tener una carrera profesional? ¿Sería este empleo un punto de partida hacia algo mejor? ¿Tiene algún sueño laboral que desee hacer realidad?

La miré sin comprender.

¿Era una pregunta con trampa?

—Yo... En realidad, no he pensado en eso. Desde que perdí mi trabajo. Yo solo... —tragué saliva—. Yo solo quiero trabajar de nuevo.

Sonó muy poco convincente. ¿Qué clase de persona iba a una entrevista sin ni siquiera saber a qué quería dedicarse? La expresión de la señora Woods sugirió que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Dejó el bolígrafo.

—Entonces, señorita Clarke, ¿por qué debería contratarla a usted en lugar de, por ejemplo, a la candidata anterior, que tiene varios años de experiencia con tetrapléjicos?

La miré.

—Hum... ¿Quiere que sea sincera? No lo sé. —Su única respuesta fue el silencio, así que añadí—: Supongo que es su decisión.

—¿No me podría dar una sola razón por la que debería contratarla?

La cara de mi madre de repente apareció ante mí. Pensar en volver a casa con un traje echado a perder y otro fracaso en una entrevista me resultó insoportable. Y en este trabajo pagaban más de nueve libras por hora.

Me incorporé un poco.

—Bueno... Aprendo rápido, nunca me pongo enferma, vivo aquí mismo, al otro lado del castillo, y soy más fuerte de lo que parezco... Probablemente, lo bastante fuerte para ayudar a su marido a moverse...

—¿Mi marido? No es para mi marido para quien va a trabajar. Es para mi hija.

—¿Su hija? —Parpadeé—. Hum... No me da miedo trabajar duro. Se me da bien tratar a personas de todo tipo y..., y hago un té de rechupete. — Comencé a parlotear hasta quedarme callada. Pensar que era su hija me había desconcertado—. Es decir, mi padre no cree que sea la mejor de las referencias. Pero por experiencia sé que hay muy pocas cosas que no pueda arreglar una buena taza de té...

Hubo algo extraño en la forma en que la señora Woods me miraba.

—Lo siento —balbuceé, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho—. No quiero decir que eso..., la paraplejia..., la tetraplejia... de... su hija... se pudiera curar con una taza de té.

—He de decirle, señorita Clarke, que no se trata de un contrato fijo. Sería por un máximo de seis meses. Por eso el salario es tan... elevado.

Queríamos atraer a la persona indicada.

—Créame, tras haber hecho turnos nocturnos en una fábrica de procesados de pollo, dan ganas de trabajar seis meses hasta en Guantánamo. —Oh, cállate, Clarke. Me mordí el labio.

Pero la señora Woods parecía ensimismada. Cerró la carpeta.

—Mi hija, Alexandria, resultó herida en un accidente de tráfico hace casi dos años. Necesita cuidado las veinticuatro horas del día, de lo cual se encarga en su mayor parte un enfermero cualificado. Yo he vuelto hace poco al trabajo y necesitamos que un cuidador le haga compañía durante todo el día, la ayude a comer y beber, que le eche una mano con lo que sea y que se asegure de que no se hace daño. —Anya Woods miró hacia su regazo —. Es de suma importancia que Alexandria tenga a alguien aquí que comprenda esa responsabilidad.

Todo lo que dijo, incluso la forma en que recalcaba las palabras, daba la impresión de insinuar que yo había dicho alguna estupidez.

—Lo entiendo. —Comencé a recoger mi bolso.

—Entonces, ¿acepta el trabajo?

Fue tan inesperado que al principio pensé que no lo había oído bien.

—¿Disculpe?

—Necesitamos que comience lo antes posible. La paga será semanal.

Por un momento, me quedé sin palabras.

—Me prefiere a mí antes que a... —comencé.

—Es un horario muy extenso: de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, a veces más. No hay un descanso para la comida como tal, aunque cuando Lincoln, el enfermero, venga a la hora de comer debería tener una media hora libre.

—¿No necesitará ninguna... atención médica?

—Alexandria dispone de todos los cuidados médicos que podemos proporcionarle. Lo que queremos para ella es alguien fuerte... y optimista. Tiene una vida... complicada y es importante que la animemos a... —Se interrumpió, la mirada clavada más allá de los ventanales. Al fin, se giró hacia mí—. Bueno, digamos que su bienestar mental es tan importante para nosotros como su bienestar físico. ¿Lo comprende?

—Creo que sí. ¿Debo... llevar uniforme?

—No. Nada de uniformes. —Echó un vistazo a mis piernas—. Aunque tal vez convenga que lleve... algo menos revelador.

Miré hacia abajo, donde la chaqueta se había movido, dejando al descubierto una generosa parte del muslo desnudo.

—Lo... Lo siento. Se ha roto. Es que no es mío.

Pero la señora Woods ya no parecía estar escuchando.

—Voy a explicarle qué debe hacer cuando comience. En estos momentos, no es nada fácil tratar a Alexandria, señorita Clarke. Este trabajo le va a exigir más una actitud mental que... cualquier destreza profesional que tenga. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

—¿Mañana? ¿No quiere...? ¿No quiere que la conozca?

—Alexandria no está teniendo un buen día. Creo que es mejor que empecemos desde cero mañana.

Me levanté al darme cuenta de que la señora Woods aguardaba para acompañarme a la puerta.

—Sí —dije, echándome la chaqueta de mi madre encima—. Hum, gracias. Nos vemos a las ocho de la mañana.

Mi madre servía patatas en el plato de mi padre. Puso dos, él la esquivó cogiendo una tercera y una cuarta de la fuente. Ella lo bloqueó, dejó las patatas de nuevo en la bandeja y al fin le pegó en los nudillos con el cucharón cuando mi padre hacía un nuevo intento. En esa pequeña mesa se sentaban mis padres, mi hermana y Thomas, mi abuelo y Finn, quien siempre venía a cenar los miércoles.

—Papá —dijo mi madre al abuelo—, ¿quieres que te cortemos la carne? Octavia, ¿te importa cortar la carne de papá?

Octavia se inclinó y comenzó a trocear la carne del plato del abuelo con movimientos diestros. Al otro lado ya había hecho lo mismo para Thomas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está de mal esa mujer? Clarke.

—No puede estar muy mal si están dispuestos a echarle encima a nuestra hija —comentó Jake. Detrás de mí, la televisión estaba encendida, de modo que mi padre y Finn pudieran seguir el partido de fútbol. De vez en cuando se paraban, miraban por encima de mí, con las bocas paralizadas, sin terminar de masticar, mientras contemplaban un pase o una ocasión perdida.

—Creo que es una gran oportunidad. Va a trabajar en una de esas casas grandes. Para una buena familia. ¿Son pijos, cielo?

En nuestra calle «pijo» es cualquier persona en cuya familia ningún miembro haya recibido una sanción por conducta antisocial.

—Supongo que sí.

—Espero que hayas practicado tus reverencias. —Mi padre sonrió burlón.

—¿La llegaste a conocer? —Octavia se inclinó hacia delante para impedir que Thomas tirara el zumo al suelo con el codo—. ¿A la inválida? ¿Cómo era?

—Voy a conocerla mañana.

—Qué raro. Vas a pasar el día entero con ella, todos los días. Nueve horas. La vas a ver más que a Finn.

—Eso no es difícil —dije.

Finn, al otro lado de la mesa, fingió que no me oía.

—De todos modos, no vas a tener que preocuparte por el acoso sexual, ¿eh? —dijo mi padre.

—¡Jake! —exclamó mi madre, con severidad.

—Solo digo lo que piensa todo el mundo. Probablemente, el mejor jefe que podrías encontrar para tu novia, ¿eh, Finn?

Al otro lado de la mesa, Finn sonrió. Estaba ocupado en rechazar las patatas, a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre. No iba a tomar carbohidratos este mes, con el fin de prepararse para una maratón a principios de marzo.

—Sabes, estaba pensando, ¿vas a tener que aprender el lenguaje de signos? Quiero decir, si ella no puede comunicarse, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que quiere?

—No dijo que no pudiera hablar, mamá. —En realidad, no recordaba qué había dicho la señora Woods. Aún estaba un poco conmocionada por haber encontrado trabajo.

—Tal vez habla con uno de esos aparatos. Como ese científico. El de Los Simpson.

—Idiota—dijo Thomas.

—No —dijo Jake.

—Stephen Hawking —dijo Finn.

—Ahí está, eso es por ti —dijo mi madre, mirando acusadoramente a Thomas y a mi padre. Era capaz de cortar filetes con esa mirada—. Ya le estás enseñando palabrotas.

—No. No sé dónde lo habrá aprendido.

—Idiota—repitió Thomas, mirando directamente a los ojos de su abuelo.

Octavia torció el gesto.

—Creo que me daría un ataque si me hablara con uno de esos cacharros. ¿Te imaginas? Dame-un-vaso-de-agua —imitó. Qué inteligente..., pero no tan inteligente como para no quedarse embarazada, como a veces farfullaba mi padre. Fue la primera persona de mi familia que fue a la universidad, hasta que la llegada de Thomas la obligó a dejar los estudios en el último curso. Mi madre y mi padre aún albergaban la esperanza de que algún día traería una fortuna a casa. O que tal vez trabajaría en un lugar con una recepción que no tuviera rejas de seguridad alrededor. Ambas opciones eran válidas.

—¿Por qué iba a hablar como un robot por estar en una silla de ruedas? —dije.

—Pero vas a estar muy cerca de ella y a solas. Cuando menos vas a tener que limpiarle la boca y darle bebidas y cosas así.

—¿Y? Ni que tuviera que ser un genio para eso.

—Dice la mujer que solía ponerle a Thomas los pañales al revés.

—Eso fue solo una vez.

—Dos veces. Y solo le has cambiado tres.

Me serví judías verdes mientras me esforzaba en mostrar más confianza de la que sentía.

No obstante, incluso cuando iba en autobús de vuelta a casa, esas mismas ideas habían comenzado a revolotear por mi mente. ¿De qué hablaríamos? ¿Y si se quedaba mirándome, con la cabeza colgando, todo el día? ¿Me daría un ataque de nervios? ¿Y si no comprendía qué era lo que quería? A mí se me daba escandalosamente mal cuidar de las cosas; ya no teníamos plantas en casa, ni animales, tras el desastre de los hámsteres, los insectos palo y Randolph el pececito.

Y esa madre tan estirada ¿estaría por ahí a menudo? No me gustaba la idea de sentirme observada todo el tiempo. La señora Woods daba la impresión de ser el tipo de mujer cuya mirada implacable convertía unas manos hábiles en pulgares.

—Entonces, Finn, ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

Finn tomó un largo sorbo de agua y se encogió de hombros.

Fuera, la lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales de la ventana, apenas audible entre el ruido de los platos y los cubiertos.

—Pagan bien, Jake. Mejor que trabajando por la noche en una fábrica de pollos, en cualquier caso.

Se extendió un murmullo generalizado de asentimiento por toda la mesa.

—Bueno, es curioso que lo mejor que podéis decir de mi nuevo trabajo es que es mejor que arrastrar cadáveres de gallinas por un una nave industrial —dije.

—Bueno, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que te pongas en forma mientras tanto y vayas a hacer de entrenadora personal con Finn.

—Ponerme en forma. Gracias, papá. —Estaba a punto de servirme otra patata, pero cambié de opinión.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? —Dio la impresión de que mi madre hacía ademán de sentarse: todo el mundo se detuvo un momento, pero no, ya estaba en pie de nuevo, sirviendo al abuelo un poco de salsa—. Tal vez merezca la pena pensar en ello para el futuro. Sin duda, tienes el don de conversar.

—Tiene el don de engordar —resopló mi padre.

—Acabo de conseguir trabajo —dije—. Y, además, que sepas que pagan más que en el que tenía.

—Pero es solo temporal —intervino Finn—. Tu padre tiene razón. Tal vez sea bueno que te pongas en forma mientras lo haces. Podrías ser una buena entrenadora personal, si le dedicas un poco de esfuerzo.

—No quiero ser entrenadora personal. No me gusta... tanto... brincar. —

Entre dientes, insulté a Finn, que sonrió.

—Lo que Clarke quiere es un trabajo donde pueda poner los pies en alto y ver la tele todo el día mientras da de comer al vejestorio con una pajita — dijo Octavia.

—Sí. Porque poner dalias mustias en cubos de agua exige un gran esfuerzo físico y mental, ¿verdad, O?

—Solo estamos bromeando, cielo. —Mi padre alzó la taza de té—. Es estupendo que hayas encontrado trabajo. Ya estamos orgullosos de ti. Y te apuesto a que, una vez que estés a tus anchas en esa casa enorme, esos idiotas no querrán librarse de ti.

—Idiotas—dijo Thomas.

—Yo no he sido —aseguró mi padre, masticando, antes de que mi madre abriera la boca.


	4. Tazas de Te

Esto es el pabellón anexo. Antes era el establo, pero comprendimos que Alexandria estaría mejor aquí que en la casa, ya que está todo en una planta. Esta es la habitación para invitados, donde se queda Lincoln si es necesario.

Los primeros días necesitábamos a alguien muy a menudo.

La señora Woods caminaba con brío por el pasillo, mientras señalaba gesticulando a una y otra puerta, sin mirar atrás, con los tacones altos repicando en las losas. Parecía dar por hecho que yo mantendría el paso.

—Las llaves del coche están aquí. La he añadido a nuestro seguro. Confío en que los datos que me proporcionó fueran correctos. Lincoln le enseñará cómo funciona la rampa. Lo único que tiene que hacer es ayudar a Alexandria a colocarse bien y el vehículo hará el resto. Aunque... en estos momentos no se muere de ganas de ir a ninguna parte.

—Hace un poco de frío —dije.

La señora Woods no dio muestras de haberme oído.

—Puede prepararse té y café en la cocina. Siempre mantengo los armarios bien repletos. El baño está por aquí...

Abrió la puerta y me quedé mirando al asidero metálico blanco que pendía sobre el baño. Había una zona abierta bajo la ducha, con una silla de ruedas plegada al lado. En la esquina, un armario con puertas de cristal revelaba unas pulcras hileras de material retractilado. Desde esta distancia no veía de qué se trataba, pero llegaba un leve aroma a desinfectante.

La señora Woods cerró la puerta y se giró un momento para mirarme.

—Debo repetirlo: es muy importante que Alexandria tenga a alguien a su lado en todo momento. Una de las cuidadoras anteriores desapareció durante varias horas para que le arreglaran el coche y Lex... Alexandria... se hirió a sí misma durante su ausencia. —Tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún la traumatizara.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

—Por supuesto, va a necesitar... descansos suficientes. Solo quiero que quede claro que no le puede dejar solo más de, digamos, diez o quince minutos. Si surge algo inevitable, llame por el interfono, pues mi marido, Gustus, tal vez esté en casa, o llámeme al móvil. Si necesita tiempo libre, le agradecería que me avisara con la mayor antelación posible. No es siempre fácil encontrar un sustituto.

—No, no lo es.

La señora Woods abrió el armario del pasillo. Hablaba como alguien que recita un discurso muy ensayado.

Me pregunté por un momento cuántos cuidadores me habían precedido.

—Si Alexandria está ocupada, sería de gran ayuda que se encargara de algunas de las tareas básicas del hogar. Lavar la ropa de cama, pasar la aspiradora, ese tipo de cosas. Los materiales de limpieza están bajo el fregadero. Tal vez Alexandria no quiera que esté a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Tendrán que decidir entre ustedes cómo se relacionan.

La señora Woods miró mi ropa, como si fuera la primera vez. Llevaba ese chaleco de lana que, según mi padre, me hacía parecer un emú. Intenté sonreír. El esfuerzo resultó evidente.

—Como es obvio, espero que... se lleven bien. Sería maravilloso si ella pensara en usted como en una amiga en lugar de una profesional.

—Vale... ¿A ella qué le gusta..., hum..., hacer?

—Ve películas. A veces escucha la radio o música. Tiene una de esas cosas digitales. Si lo colocas cerca de la mano, por lo general es capaz de manejarlo ella misma. Tiene algo de movimiento en los dedos, aunque le cuesta agarrar.

Sentí que mi ánimo mejoraba. Si le gustaban la música y las películas, sin duda, encontraríamos algo en común. Vi una repentina imagen de mí misma y esta mujer riéndonos de alguna comedia de Hollywood, de mí pasando la aspiradora Hoover por la habitación mientras ella escuchaba música. Tal vez todo fuera a salir bien. Tal vez acabaríamos siendo amigas. No había tenido un amigo discapacitado antes: solo Jasper, el amigo de Octavia, que estaba sordo, pero que montaba un numerito si alguien sugería que eso era una discapacidad.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

—No.

—Entonces, vamos a hacer las presentaciones. —Echó un vistazo al reloj—. Lincoln ya habrá terminado de vestirla.

Ambas titubeamos junto a la puerta y la señora Woods llamó.

—¿Estás ahí? Aquí está la señorita Clarke, que ha venido a conocerte, Alexandria.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Alexandria? ¿Lincoln?

—Está presentable, señora W —dijo alguien con un marcado acento.

La señora Woods abrió la puerta. El salón del pabellón era engañosamente amplio y una pared estaba cubierta por completo de cristaleras que daban al campo. Una estufa de leña refulgía en silencio en un rincón y había un sofá, bajo y beis, frente a una enorme televisión de pantalla plana, con los asientos tapados con un cubrecama de lana. La habitación presentaba un ambiente elegante y tranquilo: un apartamento de soltero escandinavo.

En el centro del cuarto había una silla de ruedas negra, con el asiento y el respaldo forrados de piel de cordero. Un individuo de constitución musculosa, vestido con un uniforme blanco de enfermero, estaba agachado, colocando los pies de una mujer en el reposapiés de la silla de ruedas.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, la mujer de la silla de ruedas alzó la vista bajo un cabello despeinado y enmarañado. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y, al cabo de una pausa, dejó escapar un gruñido espeluznante.

Entonces, su boca se retorció y soltó otro grito intempestivo.

Sentí que la madre se ponía rígida.

—¡Alexandria, basta ya!

Ni siquiera la miró. Otro sonido prehistórico emergió de algún lugar cercano a su pecho. Era un ruido terrible, agónico. Intenté no estremecerme. Note que la chica hacía muecas, con la cabeza ladeada y hundida en los hombros, mientras me miraba con los rasgos crispados. Parecía grotesco, y vagamente enfadada. Me di cuenta de que, ahí donde agarraba mi bolso, tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¡Alexandria! Por favor. —Había una leve nota de histeria en la voz de la madre—. Por favor, no te portes así.

Oh, Dios, pensé. No voy a poder con esto. Tragué saliva. La chica aún tenía la mirada clavada en mí. Daba la impresión de que esperaba a que yo hiciera algo.

—Me... llamo Clarke. —Mi voz, de una timidez desacostumbrada, rompió el silencio. Me pregunté por un momento si debía tenderle la mano y entonces, al recordar que no sería capaz de estrecharla, saludé con la mano de un modo poco convincente—. Clarke Griffin.

En ese momento, para asombro mío, el semblante de esta chica se aclaró y la cabeza se irguió sobre los hombros. Alexandria Woods se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa sutil en los labios.

—Buenos días, señorita Clarke —dijo—. Por lo que he oído, es usted mi última niñera.

Lincoln había acabado de ajustar el reposapiés. Negó con la cabeza al levantarse.

—Qué mala eres, señorita W. Muy mala. —Sonrió y extendió una mano grande, que estreché lánguidamente. Lincoln transmitía un carácter imperturbable—. Me temo que acaba de ver la mejor representación de Alexandria de Christy Brown. Ya se acostumbrará a ella. Ladra más de lo que muerde.

La señora Woods se había aferrado al crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello con unos dedos blancos y finos. Se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás al compás del collar, un tic nervioso. Tenía la cara rígida.

—Les dejo para que se vayan conociendo. Llame por el interfono si necesita ayuda. Lincoln le va a explicar los cuidados habituales de Alexandria y sus aparatos.

—Mamá, estoy aquí. No tienes por qué hablarles solo a ellos. Mi cerebro no está paralizado. Todavía.

—Sí, bueno, si vas a ser tan insensata, Alexandria, creo que es mejor que la señorita Clarke hable directamente con Lincoln. —Me fijé en que la madre ni siquiera la miraba al hablar. Mantenía los ojos clavados en algún lugar del suelo—. Hoy voy a trabajar en casa. Así que me pasaré a la hora de comer, señorita Clarke.

—Vale. —Mi voz surgió como un graznido.

La señora Woods desapareció. Nos quedamos callados, escuchando el ruido de los tacones que se alejaba por el pasillo, hacia la casa principal.

Fue Lincoln quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Te importa si hablo con la señorita Clarke acerca de tus medicinas, Alexandria? ¿Quieres que te ponga la televisión? ¿Algo de música?

—Radio Cuatro, por favor, Lincoln.

—Claro.

Caminamos hacia la cocina.

—Según dice la señora W, no tienes mucha experiencia con tetrapléjicos.

—No.

—Vale. Hoy no te voy a complicar las cosas. Aquí hay una carpeta que te explica casi todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de los cuidados de Alexandria, y contiene todos los números de emergencia. Te aconsejo que lo leas, si encuentras un momento libre. Me parece que vas a tener unos cuantos.

Lincoln sacó una llave del cinturón y abrió un botiquín, abarrotado de medicinas en cajas y pequeños envases de plástico.

—Vale. De esto me encargo yo, pero tienes que saber dónde está cada cosa por si surge una emergencia. Hay un horario aquí en la pared, así que puedes ver cuándo le toca qué durante el día. Todo lo que le des lo apuntas aquí —señaló con el dedo—, pero es mejor que lo consultes todo con la señora W. al menos por ahora.

—No sabía que iba a tener que administrar medicinas.

—No es difícil. Por lo general, ella sabe qué tiene que tomar. Pero tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda al tragarlas. Solemos usar esta taza. O puedes triturarlas con este mortero y mezclarlas en una bebida.

Cogí una de las etiquetas. No estaba segura de haber visto antes tantas medicinas fuera de una farmacia.

—Vale. Entonces, toma dos medicinas para la presión arterial, esta para bajarla al acostarse y esta para subirla al despertar. Estas las necesita a menudo para controlar los espasmos musculares: tienes que darle una a media mañana y otra a media tarde. No le cuesta tragarlas porque son pequeños comprimidos recubiertos. Estas son para los espasmos de la vejiga y estas de aquí para el reflujo ácido. Esto es el antihistamínico de por las mañanas y estos son los espráis nasales, pero es una de las últimas cosas que hago antes de irme, así que no debería tocarte. Puede tomar paracetamol para los dolores y de vez en cuando alguna píldora para dormir, pero le vuelven más irritable al día siguiente, así que intentamos evitarlas.

»Estas —alzó otro frasco— son los antibióticos que toma cada dos semanas para el cambio del catéter. Eso lo hago yo a menos que esté fuera, en cuyo caso dejaría instrucciones muy claras. Ahí están las cajas de los guantes de látex, por si necesitas limpiarla. También hay pomada para las irritaciones, pero ha estado mucho mejor desde que compramos el colchón de aire.

Mientras yo estaba ahí, de pie, Lincoln buscó en el bolsillo y me entregó otra llave.

—Es la llave de repuesto —dijo—. No se la des a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Lexa... Quiero deir Alexandria, ¿vale? Guárdala como si te fuera la vida en ello.

—Son demasiadas cosas que recordar. —Tragué saliva.

—Está todo ahí escrito. Lo único que necesitas recordar hoy son los antiespasmódicos. Esos de ahí. Ahí está el número de mi móvil, por si necesitas llamarme. Me dedico a estudiar cuando no estoy aquí, así que preferiría que no me llamaras a menudo, pero no dudes en hacerlo hasta que te sientas segura.

Me quedé mirando la carpeta que tenía enfrente. Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de hacer un examen para el que no había estudiado.

—¿Y si... necesita ir al baño? —Pensé en el asidero—. No sé si podría, ya sabes, levantarla. —Intenté que mi expresión no delatara el pánico que me atenazaba.

Lincoln negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que hacer nada de eso. El catéter se encarga de ello. Yo vengo a la hora de comer para cambiarlo todo. No estás aquí para las cuestiones físicas.

—¿Para qué estoy aquí?

Lincoln estudió el suelo antes de mirarme.

—¿Para intentar animarla un poco? Está..., está un poco arisca. Comprensible, dadas... las circunstancias. Pero vas a tener que ser muy dura. Ese pequeño numerito de esta mañana es su manera de desestabilizarte.

—¿Por eso pagan tan bien?

—Oh, sí. Nadie da nada gratis, ¿eh? —Lincoln me dio un golpecito en el hombro. Sentí que mi cuerpo retumbaba—. Ah, es buena chica. No debes tener pelos en la lengua con ella. —Dudó—. A mí me cae bien.

Lo dijo como si tal vez fuera la única persona que pensara así.

Lo seguí de vuelta al salón. La silla de Alexandria Woods se había movido hasta la ventana, y ella nos daba la espalda y miraba hacia fuera, escuchando algo en la radio.

—Ya he terminado, Alexandria. ¿Quieres algo antes de que me vaya?

—No. Gracias, Lincoln.

—Te dejo en las buenas manos de la señorita Clarke, entonces. Nos vemos a la hora de comer, chica.

Observé cómo el afable auxiliar se ponía la chaqueta con una creciente sensación de pánico.

—Divertíos, jóvenes. —Lincoln me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé en medio de la habitación, las manos en los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer. Alexandria seguía mirando por la ventana como si yo no estuviera ahí.

—¿Quiere que le haga una taza de té? —dije, al fin, cuando el silencio se volvió insoportable.

—Ah. Sí. La chica que se gana la vida haciendo té. Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que quisiera demostrar sus talentos. No. No, gracias.

—¿Café, entonces?

—Nada de bebidas calientes por ahora, señorita Griffin.

—Me puede llamar solo Clarke.

—¿Ayudaría en algo?

Parpadeé, con la boca un poco abierta. La cerré. Mi padre siempre decía que me hacía parecer más estúpida de lo que era.

—Bueno..., ¿quiere que le traiga algo?

Se volvió para mirarme.

—Yo... —Miré alrededor de la habitación—. Voy a ver si hay algo que lavar.

Salí de la habitación con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. En la seguridad de la cocina, saqué el móvil y tecleé un mensaje para mi hermana.

"Esto es horrible. Me odia."

La respuesta solo tardó unos segundos en llegar.

"Solo has estado ahí una hora, ¡blandengue! P y M muy preocupados por el dinero. Cálmate y piensa en la paga. X"

Cerré el móvil y resoplé. Rebusqué en el cesto de la colada del baño y conseguí reunir una mísera carga para la lavadora, tras lo cual pasé varios minutos comprobando las instrucciones del aparato. No quería escoger el programa erróneo ni hacer nada por lo cual Alexandria o la señora Woods me volvieran a mirar como si fuera estúpida. Puse en marcha la lavadora y me quedé ahí, intentando decidir qué más hacer. Saqué la aspiradora del armario del vestíbulo y la pasé por el pasillo y los dos dormitorios, sin dejar de pensar ni un momento que, de haberme visto mis padres, habrían insistido en hacerme una fotografía conmemorativa.

La habitación para invitados estaba casi vacía, como la de un hotel. Sospeché que Lincoln no se quedaba a menudo. Pensé que probablemente no podía culparle.

Dudé ante el cuarto de Alexandria Woods, hasta que concluí que tenía que limpiarlo igual que las demás habitaciones. Había un estante empotrado en una pared, en el cual reposaban unas veinte fotografías enmarcadas.

Mientras pasaba la aspiradora alrededor de la cama, me permití echarles un vistazo. Había una joven que hacía puenting en un acantilado, con los brazos abiertos como una estatua de Cristo. Había un mujer que tal vez fuera Alexandria en lo que parecía una selva, y de nuevo en medio de un grupo de amigos borrachos. Llevaban pajarita y esmoquin y se pasaban el brazo por los hombros.

En otra aparecía en una pista de esquí, junto a una joven de gafas oscuras y larga melena rubia. Me agaché para verle mejor con sus gafas de esquí. Iba perfecta en la fotografía e incluso bajo esa luz brillante en su cara se apreciaba el bronceado que adquirían las personas de dinero al ir de vacaciones tres veces al año. Tenía hombros anchos y musculosos que se hacían notar incluso bajo el anorak de esquí. Con cuidado, dejé la fotografía en la mesilla y seguí pasando la aspiradora alrededor de la cama. Esa chica lucia mas como una "Lexa" y no una "Alexandria" Si, me gustaba mas Lexa.

Por fin, apagué la aspiradora y comencé a enrollar el cable. Al agacharme para desconectarla, percibí un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y me sobresalté, de modo que solté un pequeño chillido. Lexa Woods estaba ante la puerta, observándome.

—Courchevel. Hace dos años y medio.

—Lo siento. Yo solo... —Me sonrojé.

—Solo mirabas mis fotografías. Y te preguntabas lo horrible que sería vivir así y luego convertirse en una lisiada.

—No. —Me sonrojé incluso más intensamente.

—El resto de mis fotografías están en el cajón de abajo, por si alguna vez vuelves a ser incapaz de contener la curiosidad —dijo.

Y entonces, con un ligero zumbido de la silla de ruedas, Lexa se giró a la derecha y desapareció.


	5. UNIVERSIDAD?

La mañana decayó y decidió durar varios años. No recordaba la última vez que los minutos y las horas se habían estirado de una manera tan interminable. Intenté encontrar tantas tareas con las que mantenerme ocupada como pude, y fui al salón lo menos posible, sabedora de que me estaba portando como una cobarde.

A las once llevé a Lexa una taza de agua y la medicina contra los espasmos, tal como me pidió Lincoln. Coloqué la píldora sobre la lengua y le ofrecí la taza, tal como Lincoln me había enseñado. Era de plástico opaco y claro, como las que usaba Thomas, salvo que no había dibujos de Bob el Constructor. Tragó con un poco de esfuerzo, tras lo cual me indicó que le dejara sola.

Quité el polvo a unos estantes que no tenían polvo y consideré limpiar algunas ventanas. A mi alrededor, el anexo estaba sumido en el silencio, aparte del leve murmullo de la televisión del salón donde Lexa estaba sentada. No me sentí con confianza suficiente para poner música en la cocina.

Albergaba la sospecha de que Lexa diría algo punzante acerca de mis gustos musicales.

A las doce y media llegó Lincoln, que trajo consigo el frío aire de la calle, y alzó una ceja.

—¿Todo bien? —dijo.

Rara vez en mi vida me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien.

—Sí.

—Estupendo. Puedes tomarte media hora libre. Yo y la señorita W tenemos que encargarnos de ciertas cosas.

Casi salí corriendo en busca del abrigo. No tenía pensado marcharme a comer, pero por poco no pegué un grito de alivio al irme de esa casa. Me subí el cuello, me eché el bolso al hombro y caminé a buen paso por la calzada, como si en realidad quisiera ir a algún lugar. De hecho, solo deambulé sin rumbo por las calles cercanas durante media hora, expulsando cálidas ráfagas de aire contra mi bufanda, bien ajustada.

Me quedé en el aparcamiento del castillo, tras asegurarme de que no se me veía desde Granta House, y tecleé el número de mi hermana.

—Hola.

—Ya sabes que no puedo hablar en el trabajo. No te has ido, ¿verdad?

—No. Solo necesito oír una voz amable.

—¿Tan antipática es?

—O, me odia. Me mira como si fuera una cosa que ha traído el gato. Y ni siquiera bebe té. Me estoy escondiendo de ella.

—No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—¿Qué?

—Habla con ella, por amor de Dios. Claro que se siente fatal. Está atrapada en una silla de mierda. Y tú probablemente no le has ayudado en nada de nada. Habla con ella. Conócela. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?

—No lo sé... No sé si puedo aguantar aquí.

—No le voy a decir a mamá que vas a dejar tu trabajo tras solo media jornada. No te van a dar ningún subsidio, Clarke. No puedes irte. No podemos permitirnos que te vayas.

Tenía razón. Comprendí que odiaba a mi hermana. Hubo un breve silencio. La voz de Octavia se volvió inusualmente conciliadora. Eso sí que era preocupante. Quería decir que sabía que yo tenía el peor trabajo del mundo.

—Mira —dijo—. Son solo seis meses. Haz solo esos seis meses, consigue algo útil que añadir al currículo y así podrás encontrar un trabajo que te guste. Y, vaya, míralo así: al menos no estás haciendo turnos nocturnos en esa fábrica de pollos, ¿verdad?

—Las noches en esa fábrica eran unas vacaciones comparadas con...

—Me tengo que ir, rubia. Luego te veo.

—Entonces, ¿le gustaría ir a algún lugar esta tarde? Podríamos ir en coche a alguna parte, si le apetece.

Lincoln se había ido hacía casi media hora. Me había demorado en lavar las tazas tanto como era humanamente posible, y pensé que si pasaba una hora más en esa casa en silencio me acabaría explotando la cabeza.

Lexa se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Adónde tenía pensado ir?

—No lo sé. Podríamos conducir por el campo. —Estaba haciendo eso que hago a veces: fingir que soy Octavia. Ella es una de esas personas completamente tranquilas y eficaces, por lo cual nunca nadie se mete con ella. Mis palabras sonaron, al menos para mí, profesionales y animadas.

—El campo —dijo, como si lo estuviera pensando—. Y ¿qué veríamos?

¿Árboles? ¿El cielo?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hace normalmente?

—No hago nada, señorita Clarke. Ya no puedo hacer nada. Me limito a existir.

—Bueno —observé—, me dijeron que tenía un coche adaptado a las sillas de ruedas.

—¿Y le preocupa que deje de funcionar si no lo usamos todos los días?

—No, pero yo...

—¿Me está diciendo que debería salir?

—Solo pensé que...

—¿Pensó que dar una vuelta me sentaría bien? ¿Un poco de aire fresco?

—Solo intento...

—Señorita Clarke, mi vida no va a mejorar de un modo significativo por conducir por las carreteras rurales de Stortfold. —Se dio la vuelta.

Se le había hundido la cabeza entre los hombros y me pregunté si estaría cómoda. No parecía ser el momento oportuno para preguntarle. Nos quedamos sentadas, en silencio.

—¿Quiere que le traiga el ordenador?

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha pensado en un buen grupo de ayuda para tetrapléjicos al que me podría unir? ¿El Club de las Ruedas de Hojalata?

Respiré hondo e intenté que mi voz sonara confiada.

—Vale... Bueno... Como veo que vamos a pasar todo el tiempo en compañía la una de la otra, tal vez podríamos intentar conocernos un poco mejor.

Vi algo en su cara que me hizo tambalearme. Lexa tenía la mirada clavada en la pared y un tic nervioso le recorría el mentón.

—Es que... Es pasar mucho tiempo a solas con alguien. Todo el día — continué—. Tal vez, si me hablara un poco de lo que quiere hacer, lo que le gusta, entonces yo podría... ¿hacer las cosas como le gustan?

Esta vez el silencio fue doloroso. Oí cómo mi voz era engullida poco a poco por ese silencio y no lograba decidir qué hacer con las manos. Octavia y su actitud eficaz se habían evaporado.

Por fin, la silla de ruedas zumbó y Lexa se dio la vuelta poco a poco para mirarme.

—Esto es lo que sé sobre usted, señorita Clarke. Mi madre dice que es habladora. —Lo dijo como si fuera una dolencia—. ¿Podemos hacer un trato? ¿Para que sea una gran no habladora en mi presencia?

Tragué saliva y sentí que mi rostro se encendía.

—Vale —dije, cuando recuperé el habla—. Voy a estar en la cocina. Si necesita algo, llámeme.

—No puedes darte por vencida tan pronto.

Estaba en mi cama, acostada sobre un costado, con las piernas estiradas sobre la pared, como cuando era adolescente. Había estado así desde la cena, lo cual era inusual en mí. Desde el nacimiento de Thomas, él y O se habían mudado a la habitación más amplia y yo dormía en el trastero, que era tan pequeño que me hacía sentir claustrofobia cuando pasaba más de media hora ahí sentada.

Pero no quería estar abajo, con mi madre y mi abuelo, porque mi madre no dejaba de mirarme con ansiedad diciendo cosas como: «Va a ir a mejor, cielo» y «El primer día de trabajo nunca es maravilloso», como si ella hubiera tenido un maldito trabajo en los últimos veinte años. Empezaba a sentirme culpable. Y ni siquiera había hecho nada todavía.

—No he dicho que me fuera a dar por vencida.

O irrumpió sin llamar, como todos los días, aunque yo siempre tenía que llamar a su habitación sin hacer ruido, por si Thomas estaba dormido.

—¿Y si hubiera estado desnuda? Al menos podrías haber avisado primero.

—He visto cosas peores. Mamá piensa que vas a presentar la renuncia.

Dejé caer las piernas a un lado y me incorporé para sentarme.

—Oh, Dios, Octavia. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Ella es tan infeliz...

—No puede moverse. Claro que es infeliz.

—No, pero es sarcástica y antipática conmigo. Cada vez que hablo o hago una sugerencia me mira como si fuera estúpida, o dice algo que me hace sentir como una niña de dos años.

—Es que probablemente dijiste algo estúpido. Solo necesitáis acostumbrarse la una a la otra.

—No, de verdad que no. Tuve mucho cuidado. Casi no dije nada salvo: «¿Le gustaría salir a dar una vuelta en coche?» o «¿Quiere una taza de té?».

—Bueno, tal vez es así con todo el mundo al principio, hasta que sabe que no vas a irte enseguida. Me apuesto algo a que ha tenido muchos cuidadores.

—Ni siquiera quería que estuviera en la misma habitación que ella. No creo que pueda quedarme, Octavia. De verdad que no. En serio: si hubieras estado ahí, lo comprenderías.

O no dijo nada entonces, solo me miró durante un tiempo. Se levantó y echó un vistazo por la puerta, como si comprobara si había alguien en el rellano.

—Estoy pensando en volver a la universidad —dijo al fin.

A mi cerebro le costó unos segundos apreciar este cambio de táctica.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije—. Pero...

—Voy a tener que pedir un préstamo para pagar las tasas. Pero también puedo obtener una beca especial por tener a Thomas, y la universidad me ofrece unas tarifas reducidas porque... —Se encogió de hombros, un poc avergonzada—. Dicen que podría sobresalir. Alguien ha dejado el curso de ciencias empresariales, así que me aceptarían desde el comienzo del próximo trimestre.

—¿Y Thomas?

—Hay una guardería en el campus. Nos podemos quedar en un apartamento subvencionado de lunes a viernes y volver aquí casi todos los fines de semana.

—Oh.

Sentí cómo me observaba. No sabía qué cara poner.

—Estoy realmente desesperada por usar de nuevo el cerebro. Hacer ramos de flores me está desquiciando. Quiero aprender. Quiero progresar. Y estoy harta de tener siempre las manos heladas por el agua.

—Pero...

—Sí. No voy a trabajar, Clarke. No voy a poder dar nada a mamá. Tal vez incluso necesite un poco de ayuda de ellos. —Esta vez pareció muy incómoda. Su expresión, cuando alzó la vista para mirarme, era casi afligida.

Abajo nuestra madre se rio de algo dicho en la televisión. La oímos exclamar dirigiéndose al abuelo. A menudo le explicaba la trama del programa, aunque le decíamos todo el rato que no hacía falta.

—Lo necesito muchísimo, Clarke. Quiero algo mejor para Thomas, algo mejor para los dos. Solo voy a conseguir algo en la vida si vuelvo a la universidad. Yo no tengo a alguien como Finn. No estoy segura de si alguna vez tendré a alguien como Finn, dado que nadie ha mostrado el más mínimo interés en mí desde que tuve a Thomas. Tengo que hacer lo que sea mejor para mí misma.

Como no dije nada, añadió:

—Para mí y para Thomas.

Asentí.

—¿Clarke? ¿Por favor?

Era la primera vez que veía a mi hermana así. Me hizo sentir muy incómoda. Alcé la cabeza y logré sonreír. Mi voz, cuando surgió, no parecía mía.

—Bueno, como tú dices, solo se trata de que me acostumbre a ella. Es normal que sea difícil los primeros días, ¿verdad?


	6. Lexa

Pasaron dos semanas en las que se estableció cierta rutina, más o menos.

Todas las mañanas yo me presentaba en Polis House a las ocho, anunciaba que había llegado y, una vez que Lincoln había ayudado a Lexa, a vestirse, escuchaba con atención mientras me explicaba lo que tenía que saber acerca de sus medicinas... o, más importante aún, su estado de ánimo. Decidi llamarla Lexa en secreto. Me gustaba mas.

Cuando Lincoln se iba, yo programaba la radio o la televisión para Lexa, le administraba sus píldoras, que a veces trituraba con el pequeño mortero de mármol. Por lo general, al cabo de unos diez minutos Lexa dejaba bien claro que le irritaba mi presencia. En ese momento yo me entregaba a las pequeñas tareas domésticas del pabellón, y lavaba paños de cocina que no estaban sucios o usaba al azar los complementos de la aspiradora para limpiar un pequeño tramo de un rodapié o de una repisa, asomando religiosamente la cabeza por la puerta cada quince minutos, tal como me indicó la señora Woods. Cuando lo hacía, Lexa estaba sentada en su silla con la vista perdida en el desolado jardín.

Más tarde le llevaba un vaso de agua o una de esas bebidas llenas de calorías que se suponía que le ayudaban a no perder peso y tenían el aspecto de cola para papel pintado, o le daba de comer. Lexa movía las manos un poco, pero no los brazos, de modo que había que darle de comer cucharada a cucharada. Era la peor parte del día: por algún motivo, parecía una vileza dar de comer así a un adulto y mi vergüenza me volvía torpe e insegura.

Lexa lo detestaba tanto que ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos mientras le llevaba la comida a la boca.

Y entonces, poco antes de la una, Lincoln llegaba y yo agarraba mi abrigo y desaparecía para caminar por las calles, a veces para comer el almuerzo en la parada de autobús cercana al castillo. Hacía frío y era probable que yo tuviera un aspecto patético, ahí encogida, mientras comía mis sándwiches, pero no me importaba. Era incapaz de pasar un día entero en esa casa.

Por las tardes ponía una película (Lexa era socia de un videoclub y cada día llegaban nuevos DVD por correo), pero no me invitaba nunca a verlas un junto a ella, así que yo solía ir a sentarme a la cocina o a la habitación de invitados. Comencé a llevarme libros y revistas, pero sentía una extraña culpabilidad al no trabajar de verdad, así que no lograba concentrarme en las palabras. De vez en cuando, al final del día, aparecía la señora Woods..., si bien no me decía gran cosa, salvo: «¿Todo bien?», ante lo cual la única respuesta aceptable parecía ser: «Sí».

Preguntaba a Lexa si quería algo, a veces le sugería alguna actividad para el día siguiente (una excursión o visitar a un amigo que había preguntado por ella) y Lexa casi siempre respondía desdeñosamente, cuando no con franca grosería. La señora Woods se mostraba dolida, recorría con los dedos, arriba y abajo, esa pequeña cadena de oro, y desaparecía una vez más.

El padre, un hombre rellenito y de aspecto amable, solía llegar en el mismo momento en que yo me iba. Era el tipo de hombre que iba a ver partidos de críquet con sombrero de panamá, y al parecer había supervisado la gestión del castillo desde que se retirara de un trabajo muy bien pagado en Londres. Yo sospechaba que era como un afable terrateniente que de vez en cuando sembraba patatas para tener algo que hacer. Acababa todos los días a las cinco de la tarde y se sentaba a ver la televisión junto a Lexa. A veces le oía hacer algún comentario acerca de las noticias cuando me iba.

Tuve ocasión de estudiar a Lexa Woods muy de cerca en el transcurso de ese primer par de semanas. Vi que se mostraba decidida a no parecerse en nada a la chica que había sido; se había dejado crecer el pelo demasiado, castaño claro, en una mata sin forma, nunca lo peinaba, y pareciera que ni lo lavaba. Los ojos verdes denotaban cansancio o los efectos de un malestar incesante (Lincoln dijo que rara vez se sentía a gusto). Tenía la mirada vacía de alguien que siempre se encontraba apartada del mundo que la rodeaba.

A veces me preguntaba si era un mecanismo de defensa, si la única manera de sobrellevar esa vida era fingir que no era a ella a quien le ocurría todo eso. Quería sentir lástima por ella. De verdad. Pensaba que era la persona más triste que había conocido en mi vida, en esos momentos en que la veía con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana.

Y, a medida que pasaron los días y comprendí que sus circunstancias no se limitaban a estar atrapada en esa silla, a la pérdida de la libertad corporal, sino a una inacabable letanía de humillaciones y problemas de salud, de riesgos y molestias, decidí que, si yo fuera Lexa, sin duda también me sentiría muy mal.

Pero, cielo santo, qué mal genio tenía conmigo. Dijera lo que dijera, sus respuestas eran siempre cortantes. Si le preguntaba si tenía bastante calor, me respondía que era perfectamente capaz de decirme si necesitaba otra manta. Si le preguntaba si le molestaba el ruido de la aspiradora (no quería interrumpir la película que estaba viendo), me preguntaba si acaso había descubierto una manera de que funcionara en silencio. Cuando le daba de comer, se quejaba de que la comida estaba demasiado caliente o demasiado fría o que le había llevado el tenedor a la boca antes de que terminara de masticar. Tenía la capacidad de retorcer cualquier cosa que yo dijera o hiciera para dejarme como una estúpida.

Durante esas dos primeras semanas, mejoré mucho en mantener el semblante del todo impasible; me daba la vuelta y desaparecía en otra habitación y hablaba con ella lo menos posible. Comenzaba a odiarla, y estoy segura de que ella lo sabía.

No me había imaginado que fuera posible echar de menos mi anterior trabajo incluso más que antes.

Seis meses, me repetía entre dientes cuando resultaba insoportable. Seis meses.

Y entonces, un jueves, mientras preparaba la bebida alta en calorías de Lexa, oí la voz de la señora Woods en el pasillo. Salvo que, en esta ocasión, estaba acompañada de otras voces. Esperé, el tenedor en la mano, inmóvil. Apenas distinguía la voz de una mujer, joven, educada, y la de un hombre.

La señora Woods apareció en el umbral de la cocina y yo intenté aparentar que estaba ocupada, batiendo con brío la bebida.

—¿Está hecha con sesenta por ciento de agua y cuarenta de leche? — preguntó, mientras echaba un vistazo a la bebida.

—Sí. Es la de fresa.

—Unos amigos de Lexa han venido a verla. Es probable que sea mejor que usted...

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí —dije. En realidad, era un alivio verme libre de su compañía durante una hora más o menos. Enrosqué la tapa de la taza—. ¿Querrían sus invitados tomar té o café?

La señora Woods casi pareció sorprendida.

—Sí. Sería muy amable. Café. Creo que yo...

Parecía más tensa de lo habitual y lanzaba miradas furtivas al pasillo, donde se oía el leve murmullo de unas voces. Supuse que Lexa no recibía visitas a menudo.

—Creo que... los voy a dejar a su aire. —Echó un vistazo al pasillo; daba la impresión de que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí—. Bellamy. Es Bellamy, un viejo amigo del trabajo —dijo, dándose la vuelta, de repente, hacia mí. Tuve la sensación de que se trataba de un momento importante, y que necesitaba compartirlo con alguien, aunque solo fuera yo. —Y Costia . Estuvieron... muy unidos... durante un tiempo. Algo de té sería maravilloso. Gracias, señorita Griffin.

Vacilé durante un momento antes de abrir la puerta, con la ayuda de la cadera para que no se me cayera la bandeja de las manos.

—La señora Woods sugirió que tal vez les apeteciera tomar café —dije al entrar, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro. Al colocar la taza de Lexa en el portavasos de la silla y girar la pajita de modo que solo necesitara cambiar la posición de la cabeza para alcanzarla, eché una mirada discreta a las visitas.

Fue a la mujer a quien percibí en primer lugar. De piernas largas y cabello negro, con cutis acaramelado y moreno, era el tipo de mujer que me lleva a preguntarme si todos los seres humanos pertenecemos a la misma especie. Tenía el aspecto de un caballo de carreras humano. Había visto a mujeres así en otras ocasiones; por lo general subían la colina hacia el castillo agarrando niños pequeños ataviados con ropa de la marca Boden, y cuando entraban en el café sus voces, claras como el cristal y despreocupadas, llenaban el ambiente al preguntar: «Harry, cariño, ¿te apetece un café? ¿Pregunto si tienen macchiato?». Sin duda, se trataba de una mujer macchiato. Todo en ella olía a dinero, a grandeza, a una vida que se asemejaba a las de las páginas de una revista de relumbrón.

Entonces, la miré más de cerca y comprendí con un sobresalto dos cosas: era la mujer de las fotografías de Lexa en la nieve y tenía todo el aspecto de estar muy muy incómoda.

Besó a Lexa en la mejilla y se apartó con una sonrisa torpe. Vestía un chaquetón marrón sin mangas de borrego con el que yo habría parecido el yeti, y una bufanda gris claro de cachemir, con la que comenzó a juguetear, como si no supiera si debía quitársela o no.

—Tienes buen aspecto —le dijo a Lexa—. De verdad. Te has dejado... el pelo mas largo.

Lexa no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla, con esa expresión indescifrable de siempre. Sentí una fugaz gratitud al comprobar que no me miraba de ese modo solo a mí.

—Una silla nueva, ¿eh? —El hombre dio un golpecito en el respaldo de la silla de Lexa, el mentón contra el pecho, y asintió en señal de aprobación, como si admirara un coche deportivo de gama alta—. Parece... muy elegante. De alta... tecnología.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Me quedé ahí un momento, apoyándome en un pie y luego en el otro, hasta que la voz de Lexarompió el silencio.

—Clarke, ¿te importa echar más leños al fuego? Estaría bien avivarlo un poco.

Era la primera vez que me tuteaba.

—Claro —dije.

Me afané junto a la chimenea, avivando el fuego y buscando leños del tamaño adecuado.

—Dios, qué frío hace fuera —dijo la mujer—. Qué bien tener un fuego de verdad.

Abrí la puertecilla del hogar y di golpecitos a los leños incandescentes con el atizador.

—Aquí el tiempo es unos cuantos grados más frío que en Londres.

—Sí, sin duda —convino el hombre.

—Estaba pensando en instalar una chimenea cerrada en casa. Al parecer, son mucho más eficientes que las abiertas. —Costia se agachó un poco para observar el fuego, como si nunca hubiera visto uno.

—Sí, eso he oído —dijo el hombre.

—Tengo que enterarme bien. Es una de esas cosas que quieres hacer y luego... —Se quedó sin palabras—. Qué rico el café —añadió, tras una pausa.

—Entonces..., ¿qué has estado haciendo, lex... Alexandria? —La voz del hombre sonaba como con una especie de jovialidad forzada, ahi lo note por primera vez, ellos la llamaban igual que yo, o solian hacerlo, pero algo, muy seguramente ella, se oponia, supongo por eso solo habia escuchado "Alexandria".

—No mucho, por raro que parezca.

—Pero la fisioterapia y todo eso. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Alguna... mejora?

—No creo que vaya a ir a esquiar esta semana, Bellamy—dijo Lexa con una voz que rezumaba sarcasmo.

Casi sonreí. Esta era la Lexa que yo conocía. Comencé a retirar las cenizas de la chimenea. Tenía la sensación de que los tres me miraban. Era un silencio cargado. Me pregunté por un momento si se vería la etiqueta de mis pantalones y tuve que contener las ganas de comprobarlo.

—Entonces... —dijo Lexa al final—. ¿A qué debo el placer? Han pasado... ¿ocho meses?

—Ah, lo sé. Lo lamento. Ha sido... He estado ocupadísima. Tengo un nuevo trabajo, en Chelsea. Dirigiendo la boutique de Sasha Goldstein. ¿Recuerdas a Sasha? Además, he trabajado un montón de fines de semana. Los sábados son de un ajetreo terrible. Resulta muy difícil encontrar tiempo libre. —La voz de Costia se volvió crispada—. Llamé un par de veces. ¿Te lo dijo tu madre?

—En Lewins las cosas han sido una locura. Tú..., tú ya sabes cómo es, Lexa. Tenemos un nuevo socio. Un tipo de Nueva York. Bains. Dan Bains. ¿Te cruzaste con él alguna vez?

—No.

—El idiota parece trabajar veinticuatro horas al día y espera que todo el mundo haga lo mismo. —Era evidente el alivio del hombre al haber encontrado un tema de conversación que le resultaba cómodo—. Ya conoces la vieja ética de trabajo de los yanquis: nada de almuerzos largos, nada de chistes verdes. Lexa, ya te digo. Todo el ambiente ha cambiado.

—Vaya.

—Oh, Dios, sí. Presentismo a lo grande. A veces ni me atrevo a levantarme de la silla.

Todo el aire pareció desaparecer de la habitación en una ráfaga de aspiradora. Alguien tosió.

Me levanté y me limpié las manos en los vaqueros.

—Voy a... Voy a buscar más leña —farfullé, mirando más o menos hacia Lexa.

Cogí la cesta y hui.

Hacía muchísimo frío fuera, pero me entretuve ahí, matando el tiempo eligiendo los trozos de leña. Intentaba calcular si sería mejor perder algún dedo por congelación o volver dentro. Pero hacía demasiado frío y mi dedo índice, el que uso para coser, fue el primero en ponerse azul y al fin tuve que admitir la derrota. Acarreé la madera tan despacio como me fue posible, entré en el pabellón y recorrí el pasillo a paso lento. Al acercarme al salón oí la voz de la mujer, que se deslizó por la puerta entornada.

—En realidad, Lexa, es otro el motivo de nuestra visita —decía—. Tenemos que darte... una noticia.

Vacilé ante la puerta, con el cesto de leña en las manos. Ella era la primera persona en decirle asi.

—Pensé..., bueno, pensamos..., que lo mejor sería decírtelo..., pero, bueno, aquí va. Bellamy y yo nos vamos a casar.

Me quedé inmóvil, calculando si podría alejarme sin que me oyeran.

La mujer continuó, sin convicción.

—Mira, sé que esto probablemente será una conmoción para ti. En realidad, lo fue también para mí. Nosotros..., lo nuestro..., bueno, solo comenzó mucho después de...

Me empezaron a doler los brazos. Miré la cesta, intentando decidir qué hacer.

—Bueno, ya sabes que tú y yo..., nosotras...

Otro silencio de plomo.

—Lexa, por favor, di algo.

—Deja de llamarme Lexa, y Enhorabuena —dijo al fin.

—Sé qué estás pensando. Pero ninguno de los dos quería que esto ocurriera así. De verdad. Durante muchísimo tiempo solo fuimos amigos. Amigos que se preocupaban por ti. Pero es que Bellamy fue quien más me apoyó después de tu accidente...

—Qué amable.

—Por favor, no seas así. Esto es horrible. Me daba pavor decírtelo. A los dos.

—Es evidente —dijo Lexa en un tono cansino.

La voz de Bellamy intervino.

—Mira, te lo contamos solo porque nos importas a los dos. No queríamos que te enteraras por otros. Pero, ya sabes, la vida sigue. Ya lo sabes. Han pasado dos años, al fin y al cabo.

Hubo un silencio. Comprendí que no quería seguir escuchando y comencé a apartarme de la puerta a toda prisa, y debido al esfuerzo se me escapó un leve gruñido. Pero la voz de Bellamy, cuando volvió a sonar, aumentó de volumen, de modo que aún lo oía.

—Vamos. Sé que debe de ser durísimo... todo esto. Pero, si te importa Costia al menos un poco, querrás que tenga una buena vida. —Di algo, Alexandria. Por favor.

Podía imaginar su cara. Vi esa mirada tan suya que lograba ser indescifrable al tiempo que transmitía un desprecio distante.

—Enhorabuena —dijo, al fin—. No me cabe duda de que seran muy felices.

Costia comenzó a protestar (de un modo que apenas se oía), pero Bellamy la interrumpió.

—Vamos, Costia. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos. Lexa, no es que esperáramos tu bendición al venir. Ha sido una cortesía. Cos pensaba..., bueno, los dos pensábamos que deberías saberlo. Lo siento, amiga. Yo... confío en que las cosas vayan a mejor para ti y espero que quieras seguir en contacto cuando las cosas..., ya sabes..., cuando las cosas se asienten un poco.

Oí pasos y me agaché sobre la cesta de la leña, como si acabara de llegar. Los oí en el pasillo y entonces Costia apareció frente a mí. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—¿Puedo usar el baño? —preguntó, con una voz pastosa y entrecortada.

Despacio alcé el dedo y señalé en silencio en qué dirección estaba.

Entonces ella se me quedó mirando fijamente y comprendí que mis sentimientos se debían de reflejar a todas luces en mi expresión. Nunca se me ha dado bien ocultar mis emociones.

—Sé lo que piensas —aseguró, al cabo de una pausa—. Pero yo lo intenté. Lo intenté de verdad. Durante meses. Y ella me alejó, sin más. — Tenía el mentón rígido y había una extraña furia en su expresión—. De hecho, ella no quería que yo estuviera aquí. Me lo dejó muy claro.

Parecía esperar a que yo dijera algo.

—No es asunto mío —repliqué, al final.

Las dos nos quedamos mirándonos.

—¿Sabes?, en realidad solo podemos ayudar a alguien que quiere ser ayudado —dijo.

Y se fue.

Esperé un par de minutos, mientras escuchaba el sonido del coche que desaparecía por la calzada, y entonces fui a la cocina. Me quedé ahí y puse la tetera en el fuego aunque no me apetecía tomar té. Por fin, volví al pasillo y, con un gruñido, recogí la cesta de la leña y la arrastré al salón, dando un leve golpe en la puerta antes de entrar, para que Lexa supiera de mi llegada.

—Me preguntaba si quería que... —comencé.

Pero no había nadie ahí.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Fue entonces cuando oí el golpe. Salí corriendo al pasillo justo a tiempo para oír otro, seguido del sonido de cristal que se hacía añicos. Procedía de la habitación de Lexa. Oh, Dios, por favor, que no se haya hecho daño. Me entró un ataque de pánico: la advertencia de la señora Woods retumbó en mi mente. La había dejado sola más de quince minutos.

Recorrí el pasillo apresurada, me paré en seco en el umbral y me quedé ahí, con ambas manos aferradas al marco. Lexa estaba en medio de la habitación, erguida en la silla, con un bastón apoyado en los reposabrazos, de tal modo que sobresalía unos cuarenta y cinco centímetros por la izquierda: era su lanza.

No quedaba ni una sola fotografía en los estantes y la alfombra estaba tachonada de relucientes fragmentos de vidrio. Lexa tenía el regazo cubierto de añicos de cristal y marcos de madera astillados.

Observé la escena de la destrucción, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo disminuía la frecuencia de mis latidos al comprobar que Lexa estaba ilesa.

Respiraba con dificultad, como si se recuperase de un gran esfuerzo.

La silla se giró, entre cristales que crujían. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Me desafiaban a ofrecerle consuelo. Bajé la vista y miré su regazo y luego al suelo que la rodeaba.

Identifiqué la fotografía de Costia y ella, la cara de ella ahora oculta tras un marco de plata abollado, entre los otros desastres.

Tragué saliva sin dejar de mirar la foto, y poco a poco alcé los ojos para observarla. Esos pocos segundos fueron los más largos que recordaba.

—¿Ese cacharro se puede pinchar? —dije al fin, señalando la silla de ruedas con un gesto de la cabeza—. Porque no tengo ni idea de dónde tendría que poner el gato.

Los ojos de Lexa se agrandaron. Solo por un momento pensé que había metido la pata del todo. Pero la más leve insinuación de una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

—Mira, no te muevas —dije—. Voy a buscar la aspiradora.

Oí que el bastón caía al suelo. Al salir de la habitación, pensé que tal vez le había oído decir que lo sentía.

—Fue horrible —dije a Finn , mientras me preguntaba si podría pedir una tarta de queso sin que me mataran con la mirada—. Su novia y su mejor amigo.

—Novia? Ella es lesbiana? Oh dios. Pero bueno, no puedes culparla —contestó—. ¿De verdad me dices que seguirías conmigo si me quedara paralizado de cuello para abajo?

—Claro que sí.

—No, de eso nada. Y yo no lo esperaría.

—Bueno, pues lo haría.

—Pero yo no querría. No querría que alguien estuviera conmigo solo por pena.

—¿Quién dice que sería por pena? Seguirías siendo la misma persona.

—No, claro que no. No sería la misma persona en absoluto. —Arrugó la nariz—. No querría vivir. Depender de otras personas hasta para las cosas más insignificantes... Que unos desconocidos me limpien el culo- Un hombre con la cabeza afeitada irrumpió entre nosotros. —Finn—dijo—, ¿has probado esa nueva bebida de gel? Una me explotó en la mochila la semana pasada. Nunca había visto algo así.

—No las he probado, Trig. Yo soy de plátano y Lucozade, y ya está.

—Dazzer se tomó una Coca-Cola light mientras hacía el Norseman. Lo vomitó todo a 900 metros de altura. Dios, cómo nos reímos. -Forcé una leve sonrisa.

El hombre de la cabeza afeitada desapareció y Finn se giró hacia mí de nuevo, al parecer reflexionando aún acerca del destino de Lexa.

—Santo cielo. Piensa en todas las cosas que no podrías hacer... —Negó con la cabeza—. Se acabó correr o montar en bici. —Me miró como si se le acabara de ocurrir—. Se acabó el sexo.

—Claro que podrías tener relaciones sexuales. Solo que la mujer se tendría que poner encima.

—Estaríamos apañados, entonces.

—Qué gracioso.

—Además, si estás paralizado de cuello para abajo, supongo que..., hum..., el aparato no funciona como debería.

Pensé en Costia. "Pero yo lo intenté, dijo. Lo intenté de verdad. Durante meses."

—Seguro que a algunas personas sí. De todos modos, debe de haber una solución para todo esto si... te dejas llevar por la imaginación.

—Ja. —Finn tomó un sorbo de agua—. Tendrás que preguntárselo mañana. Mira, has dicho que estar con ella es horrible. Tal vez era horrible antes del accidente. Tal vez ese es el verdadero motivo por el que ella la dejó. ¿Lo habías pensado?

—No lo sé... —Pensé en la fotografía—. Parecían muy felices juntas. — De todos modos, ¿qué demostraba una fotografía? En casa tenía una enmarcada en la que sonreía encantada a Finn como si me acabara de sacar de un edificio en llamas, aunque en realidad le acababa de llamar cabrón y él me había respondido con un efusivo «¡Vete a la mierda!».

Finn había perdido el interés.

Me desconecté. La conversación giraba en torno a un fin de semana de entrenamiento en España. Solo escuchaba a medias, hasta que Finn reapareció a mi lado y me dio con el codo.

—¿Te apetece?

—¿El qué?

—Un fin de semana en España. En lugar de las vacaciones griegas. Podrías poner los pies a remojo en la piscina si no te apetece recorrer setenta kilómetros en bici. Seguro que encontramos vuelos baratos. Es dentro de seis semanas. Ahora que te estás forrando...

Pensé en la señora Woods.

—No lo sé... No creo que vayan a ver con buenos ojos que me tome un tiempo libre tan pronto.

—¿Te importa si voy yo, entonces? Me apetece muchísimo entrenarme en altura. Estoy pensando en hacer el grande.

—El grande ¿qué?

—El Triatlón Extremo Norseman. Cien kilómetros en bicicleta, cincuenta kilómetros a pie y un buen chapuzón en las aguas heladas de los mares nórdicos.

Del Norseman hablaban con reverencia: quienes habían participado en esa competición llevaban sus heridas como los veteranos de una guerra lejana y brutal.

—Podrías hacerlo conmigo —propuso, si bien ambos sabíamos que no lo creía.

—Lo dejo para ti —dije—. Claro. Ve.

Y pedí la tarta de queso.

Si había pensado que los eventos del día anterior servirían para romper el hielo en Polis House, me equivoqué.

Saludé a Lexa con una amplia sonrisa y un animado hola, y ni siquiera se molestó en apartar la mirada de la ventana.

—No tiene un buen día —murmuró Lincoln mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Era una mañana lóbrega, de nubes bajas, con una lluvia desapacible que chispeaba contra las ventanas y era difícil imaginar que el sol volvería a salir de nuevo alguna vez. Incluso yo me sentía alicaída en días como este.

En realidad, no era una sorpresa que Lexa estuviera peor. Comencé arealizar mis tareas matinales, diciéndome sin cesar que no importaba. No era obligatorio llevarse bien con la jefa, ¿verdad? A mucha gente le pasaba.

Y, además, ya había completado dos semanas aquí. Eso quería decir que solo me quedaban cinco meses y trece días laborables para acabar.

Las fotografías estaban apiladas con esmero en el cajón de abajo, donde las había colocado el día anterior, y ahora, agachada en el suelo, comencé a sacarlas y ordenarlas, comprobando qué marcos sería capaz de arreglar. Se me da bien arreglar cosas. Además, pensé que sería una forma útil de matar el tiempo.

Llevaba unos diez minutos dedicada a esta tarea cuando el discreto murmullo de la silla de ruedas motorizada me anunció la llegada de Lexa.

Se quedó ahí, ante el umbral, mirándome. Tenía unas ojeras oscuras. A veces, según me contó Lincoln, apenas dormía. No quise pensar en cómo sería yacer atrapada en una cama de la que no podía salir sin otra compañía, a esas horas de la madrugada, que la de sus pensamientos más lóbregos.

—Pensé que a lo mejor podía arreglar algunos de estos marcos —dije,alzando uno. Era la fotografía donde Lexa hacía puenting. Intenté mostrarme animada. Necesita a alguien vivaz, alguien optimista.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno... —Parpadeé—. Creo que aún se pueden aprovechar. He traído pegamento, si te parece bien que lo intente. O, si quieres reemplazarlos, puedo ir al pueblo a la hora de la comida a ver qué encuentro. O podríamos ir juntas, si te apetece salir...

—¿Quién te dijo que los arreglaras?

Su mirada era implacable.

Oh, oh, pensé.

—Solo... Solo intentaba ayudar.

—Querías arreglar lo que hice ayer.

—Yo...

—¿Sabes qué, Clarke? Estaría bien, solo por una vez, si alguien prestara atención a lo que yo quiero. Que destrozara esas fotografías no fue un accidente. No fue una tentativa de rediseño interior radical. En realidad, lo hice porque no quiero volver a verlas.

Me puse en pie.

—Lo siento. No pensé que...

—Pensaste que tú sabías lo que era mejor. Todo el mundo piensa que sabe lo que yo necesito. Vamos a volver a reparar esas malditas fotos. Para que la pobre lisiada tenga algo que mirar. No quiero que esas malditas fotos me contemplen cada vez que estoy apresada en la cama hasta que viene alguien y me saca de nuevo. ¿Vale? ¿Crees que te podrías meter eso en la cabeza?

Tragué saliva.

—No iba a arreglar la de Costia... No soy tan estúpida... Solo pensé que dentro de un tiempo tal vez quisieras...

—Oh, cielo santo. —Se apartó de mí y habló en un tono mordaz—. Ahórrame la terapia psicológica. Ve a leer esas revistas tuyas de cotilleos de mierda o lo que sea que hagas cuando no estás preparando té.

Me ardían las mejillas. Observé cómo maniobraba la silla en ese pasillo estrecho y mi voz surgió antes incluso de saber qué iba a decir.

—Sabes Lexa? No tienes por qué comportarte como una imbécil.

Las palabras retumbaron en el aire inmóvil.

La silla de ruedas se detuvo. Hubo una larga pausa, y entonces dio marcha atrás y giró despacio, para quedar frente a mí, la mano sobre esa pequeña palanca.

—¿Qué?

La miré a los ojos, con el corazón en un puño.

—A tus amigos los trataste como si fueran mierda. Vale. Es probable que lo merecieran. Pero yo estoy aquí un día tras otro intentando hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible. Así que te agradecería que no me amargaras la vida igual que a todo el mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Me dio un vuelco el corazón antes de que hablara de nuevo.

—Ahora me llamas Lexa? Bueno Clarke ¿Y si te dijera que no quiero que sigas aquí?

—No trabajo para ti. Trabajo para tu madre. Y, a menos que ella me diga que no quiere que siga aquí, me voy a quedar. No porque me importes demasiado o porque me guste este estúpido trabajo o quiera cambiar tu vida de algún modo, sino porque necesito el dinero. ¿Vale? De verdad necesito el dinero.

La expresión de Lexa Woods no cambió mucho en apariencia, pero creí ver asombro en su rostro, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que alguien le llevara la contraria.

Oh, diablos, pensé cuando comencé a asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.

Ahora sí que la he fastidiado. Oh no, la llame Lexa!

Pero Lexa solo me miró durante un momento y, como no aparté la vista, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo desagradable.

—Vale —dijo, y la silla dio la vuelta—. Pero deja las fotografías en el cajón de abajo. Todas!

Y con el grave murmullo de siempre desapareció.


	7. Hospital

Verse arrojada a una nueva vida (o, al menos, lanzada con tal fuerza contra la vida de alguien que es como aplastarse la cara contra la ventana) te obliga a replantearte quién eres. O qué impresión causas a otras personas.

Para mis padres, en tan solo unas cuatro semanas me había vuelto un poco más interesante. Ahora era la vía de acceso a un mundo diferente. Mi madre, en especial, me hacía preguntas todos los días sobre Polis House y sus hábitos domésticos, a la manera de un zoólogo que realiza un examen forense de una exótica criatura recién descubierta y su hábitat. «¿Usa la señora Woods servilletas de lino en todas las comidas?», preguntaba, o «¿Crees que pasan la aspiradora todos los días, como nosotros?», o «¿Cómo hacen las patatas?».

Como dependían de mi salario, o tal vez porque sabían que no me gustaba mi trabajo, yo recibía un poco más de respeto en la casa. Lo cual no significaba gran cosa: en el caso de mi padre, dejó de llamarme «culo de cerda» y, en cuanto a mi madre, siempre me recibía con una taza de té cuando regresaba.

Para Finn y para mi hermana, yo no había cambiado: aún era el blanco de sus bromas, la receptora de abrazos, besos o enfurruñamientos. Yo no me sentía diferente. Aún tenía el mismo aspecto y vestía, según O, como si hubiera sobrevivido a un combate de lucha libre en una tienda de la beneficencia.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaban de mí casi todos los habitantes de Polis House. Lexa era indescifrable. Para Lincoln, sospechaba, yo no sería más que la última en una larga sucesión de cuidadores. Era amable, pero distante. Me daba la impresión de que no creía que fuera a quedarme ahí mucho tiempo. El señor Woods me saludaba con un educado gesto de la cabeza cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el pasillo, y a veces me preguntaba qué tal el tráfico o si me había adaptado bien. No estoy segura de que me hubiese reconocido de habernos visto en otro lugar.

Pero para la señora Woods (oh, Dios)..., para la señora Woods yo era, al parecer, la persona más estúpida e irresponsable del planeta.

Todo comenzó con los marcos de las fotos. En realidad, no me criticó (era tan cortés que ni siquiera alzaba la voz), pero esa manera parsimoniosa de parpadear ante mis respuestas, sus leves mmmm, mmmm mientras yo hablaba, me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. No me sorprendí en absoluto cuando Lincoln me contó que era jueza.

Pensaba que sería buena idea si no dejaba sola a Lexa tanto tiempo la próxima vez, por muy incómoda que fuera la situación, ¿mmmm? Pensaba que quizá la próxima vez que limpiara el polvo me debería asegurar de que las cosas no estuvieran tan cerca del borde como para caerse accidentalmente al suelo, ¿mmmm? (Al parecer, prefería creer que había sido un accidente). Me hacía sentirme tonta de capirote y, por tanto, me volvía tonta de capirote cerca de ella. Siempre llegaba justo cuando se me acababa de caer algo o me hacía un lío con los mandos de la cocina, o me la encontraba en el pasillo con una mirada levemente irritada cuando yo volvía con el cesto de la leña, como si hubiera permanecido fuera mucho más tiempo de lo que en realidad había estado.

Por extraño que parezca, su actitud me afectó más que las groserías de Lexa.

—¿Por qué diablos intentas poner zanahorias a escondidas en el tenedor?

Miré abajo, al plato. Había estado contemplando a la presentadora de televisión mientras me preguntaba cómo me quedaría el pelo si me lo tiñera del mismo color.

—¿Eh? No lo he intentado.

—Claro que sí. Las aplastas y luego las ocultas con la salsa. Te he visto.

Me sonrojé. Tenía razón. Estaba dando de comer a Lexa mientras ambas mirábamos las noticias del mediodía sin prestar demasiada atención. Su madre me había pedido que le sirviera tres tipos de verduras en cada plato, aunque ella había dejado muy claro que no quería comer verduras ese día.

No creo que me pidieran preparar una sola comida que no estuviera nutricionalmente equilibrada casi hasta la exasperación.

—¿Por qué intentas darme zanahorias a escondidas?

—No lo intento.

—Entonces, ¿no hay zanahorias ahí?

Contemplé los diminutos pedazos naranjas.

—Bueno..., vale...

Lexa esperaba, con las cejas alzadas.

—Hum... Supongo que pensé que las verduras te sentarían bien.

Era, en parte, por deferencia a la señora Woods, en parte por la fuerza del hábito. Estaba acostumbrada a dar de comer a Thomas, para quien había que reducir las verduras a puré y ocultarlas entre montones de patatas o trocitos de pasta. Cada vez que comía un pedacito era una pequeña victoria.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien. ¿Crees que una cucharada de zanahorias mejoraría mi calidad de vida?

Dicho así, sonaba bastante estúpido. Pero había aprendido que no debía mostrarme intimidada por nada de lo que Lexa decía o hacía.

—Tienes razón —dije con calma—. No lo volveré a hacer.

Y entonces, sin razón aparente, Lexa Woods se rio. Fue una explosión que salió de ella a ráfagas, como si le resultara del todo inesperado.

—Por amor de Dios —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Qué más cosas has estado escondiendo en mi comida? Vas a acabar diciéndome que abra el túnel para que el señor Tren pueda entregar las coles de Bruselas en la maldita estación.

Reflexioné durante un minuto.

—No —dije, sin reír—. Yo solo trato con el señor Tenedor. El señor Tenedor no parece un tren.

Eso me había dicho Thomas, muy firme, hace unos meses.

—¿Fue mi madre quien te pidió hacer esto?

—No. Mira, Lexa, lo siento. Es que... no estaba pensando.

—Como si eso no fuera lo habitual.

—Vale, vale. Voy a quitar las malditas zanahorias, si tanto te molestan.

—No son las malditas zanahorias lo que me molesta. Lo que me molesta es que las esconda en mi comida una loca que se refiere a los cubiertos como el señor y la señora Tenedor.

—Era una broma. Mira, déjame que me lleve las zanahorias y...

Se apartó de mí.

—No quiero nada más. Me basta con una taza de té —añadió cuando yo salía de la habitación—. Y no intentes echarle un maldito calabacín, Clarke.

Lincoln entró cuando ya acababa de lavar los platos.

—Está de buen humor —dijo, y me entregó su taza.

—¿De verdad? —Yo estaba comiendo mis sándwiches en la cocina.

Hacía muchísimo frío fuera y, por algún motivo, últimamente la casa ya no me resultaba tan hostil.

—Dice que estás intentando envenenarla. Pero lo dijo, ya sabes, con buen talante.

Sentí una extraña satisfacción ante esa noticia.

—Sí..., bueno... —dije, intentando ocultarla—. Dame tiempo.

—También está un poco más habladora. Hubo semanas en las que apenas abrió la boca, pero estos últimos días ha tenido ganas de charlar.

Recordé cómo Lexa me dijo que, si no paraba de silbar de una puñetera vez, se vería obligada a atropellarme.

—Creo que su definición de buena conversadora y la mía son un poco diferentes.

—Bueno, acabamos de hablar un buen rato de críquet. Y tengo que decírtelo —Lincoln bajó la voz—: la señora W me preguntó, hace más o menos una semana, si yo pensaba que estabas haciendo bien tu trabajo. Le dije que te consideraba muy profesional, pero sabía que no se refería a eso. Ayer vino y me dijo que las había oído a las dos riendo.

Recordé la noche anterior.

—Se estaba riendo de mí —dije. A Lexa le pareció desternillante que yo no supiera qué era el pesto. Le había dicho que había cenado «pasta con salsa verde».

—Ah, eso a ella le da igual. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Lexa se rio de algo.

Era cierto. Lexa y yo parecíamos haber encontrado una forma más sencilla de estar juntas. Consistía sobre todo en que ella fuera grosera conmigo y yo de vez en cuando le devolviera la grosería. Ella me decía que yo había hecho algo mal y yo le decía que, si de verdad era importante para ella, me lo pidiera con amabilidad. Me soltaba palabrotas o me decía que era un dolor de huevos, y yo le respondía que tratara de vivir sin ese dolor en concreto, a ver cómo le iba. Era un poco forzado, pero parecía funcionar para ambas. A veces daba la impresión de que era un alivio para ella que alguien se mostrara dispuesto a ser grosero, a contradecirla o a decirle que se portaba de un modo horrible.

Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo era muy cauteloso con ella desde el accidente (aparte de, tal vez, Lincoln, a quien Lexa trataba con respeto de modo instintivo y quien, de todos modos, era probablemente inmune a sus comentarios más hirientes. Lincoln era como un vehículo blindado con forma humana).

—Pues asegúrate de ser el blanco de más bromas suyas, ¿vale?

Dejé la taza en el fregadero.

—No creo que vaya a ser difícil.

El otro gran cambio, aparte del ambiente de la casa, era que Lexa no me pedía dejarle sola tan a menudo como antes, y un par de tardes incluso me preguntó si quería quedarme con ella a ver una película. No me importó mucho cuando vimos Terminator, pero, cuando me mostró una película francesa con subtítulos, eché un vistazo a la portada y le dije que no era lo mío.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustan las películas con subtítulos. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es como decir que no te gustan las películas con actores. No seas ridícula. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? ¿Tener que leer algo al mismo tiempo que lo ves?

—Es solo que no me gustan las películas extranjeras.

—Todo lo que ha venido después de Un tipo genial han sido películas extranjeras. ¿O es que te crees que Hollywood es un barrio de Birmingham?

—Qué graciosa.

Cuando admití que nunca había visto una película con subtítulos, no se lo creyó. Pero mis padres solían reclamar la propiedad del mando a distancia por la noche, y Finn tenía las mismas ganas de ver una película extranjera que de apuntarse a clases nocturnas de ganchillo. Los multicines del pueblo de al lado solo exhibían las últimas películas de acción o comedias románticas, y estaban tan infestados de adolescentes ruidosos y encapuchados que casi nadie en el pueblo se tomaba la molestia de ir.

—Tienes que ver esta película, Clarke. De hecho, te ordeno que veas esta película. —Lexa movió la silla hacia atrás y señaló el sillón con un gesto de la cabeza—. Ahí. Tú te sientas ahí. No te muevas hasta que se haya acabado. Nunca ha visto una película extranjera. Por amor de Dios — farfulló.

Era una película antigua, acerca de un jorobado que hereda una casa en el campo, y Lexa dijo que estaba basada en un libro famoso, pero a mí no me sonaba de nada. Los primeros veinte minutos me sentí un poco inquieta, un poco irritada por los subtítulos, y me preguntaba si Lexa se pondría borde si le decía que tenía que ir al baño.

Y entonces ocurrió algo. Dejé de pensar en lo difícil que era leer y escuchar al mismo tiempo, olvidé el horario de las medicinas de Lexa y, aunque la señora W pensaría que estaba haciendo el vago, comencé a preocuparme por el destino de ese pobre hombre y su familia, engañados por unos vecinos sin escrúpulos. Cuando el jorobado murió, yo lloraba en silencio y tuve que limpiarme los mocos.

—Entonces —dijo Lexa, que apareció a mi lado y me echó una mirada burlona—, no te ha gustado nada de nada.

Alcé la vista y, para mi sorpresa, comprobé que ya había oscurecido.

—Te vas a ensañar, ¿verdad? —balbuceé, alcanzando la caja de pañuelos de papel.

—Un poco. Es que me sorprende que hayas llegado a la madura edad de... ¿cuántos eran?

—Veintiséis.

—Veintiséis, y que todavía no hubieras visto una película con subtítulos.

—Observó cómo me limpiaba los ojos.

Eché un vistazo al pañuelo y comprendí que ya no me quedaba rímel.

—No sabía que fuera obligatorio —rezongué.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿qué haces, Clarke Griffin, si no ves películas?

Estrujé el pañuelo en el puño.

—¿Quieres saber qué hago cuando no estoy aquí?

—Tú eras la que quería que nos conociéramos. Venga, háblame de ti.

Lexa siempre hablaba de tal modo que no sabía con certeza si estaba burlándose de mí. Yo me temía un ajuste de cuentas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, tan de repente?

—Oh, por amor de Dios. Ni que tu vida social fuera un secreto de Estado. —Comenzó a parecer irritada.

—No lo sé... —dije—. Voy al bar a tomar algo. Veo un poco la tele. Voy a ver a mi novio cuando sale a correr. Nada fuera de lo común.

—Vas a ver a tu novio correr.

—Sí.

—Pero tú no corres.

—No. No estoy hecha —me miré el pecho— para eso.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Cómo que qué más?

—¿Aficiones? ¿Viajes? ¿Lugares a los que te gustaría ir?

Comenzaba a hablar como un viejo profesor mío. Intenté pensar.

—En realidad, no tengo aficiones. Leo un poco. Me gusta la ropa.

—Qué útil —dijo Lexa, con sequedad.

—Tú has preguntado. No soy una persona de aficiones. —Mi voz sonaba extrañamente a la defensiva—. No hago gran cosa, ¿vale? Trabajo y voy a casa.

—¿Dónde vives?

—Al otro lado del castillo. Renfrew Road.

Lexa me miró perpleja. No era de extrañar. Había muy poco contacto humano entre ambos lados del castillo.

—Está al salir de la calzada doble. Cerca del McDonald's.

Lexa asintió, si bien sospeché que no sabía a qué lugar me refería.

—¿Vacaciones?

—He estado en España, con Finn. Mi novio —añadí—. De niña solo íbamos a Dorset. O a Tenby. Mi tía vive en Tenby.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero?

—Hacer con tu vida.

Parpadeé.

—Eso es un poco demasiado profundo, ¿no?

—Solo a grandes rasgos. No te estoy pidiendo que te psicoanalices. Solo pregunto: ¿qué quieres? ¿Casarte? ¿Tener hijos? ¿Un trabajo de ensueño? ¿Viajar por el mundo?

Hubo un largo silencio.

Creo que sabía que mi respuesta la decepcionaría incluso antes de decir las palabras en voz alta.

—No lo sé. No lo he pensado mucho.

El viernes fuimos al hospital. Menos mal que no supe de la cita de Lexa hasta que llegué por la mañana, pues me habría pasado toda la noche despierta, preocupada por tener que llevarla en coche. Sé conducir, sí. Pero digo que sé conducir de la misma manera que aseguro que sé hablar francés. Sí, hice ese examen tan importante y lo aprobé. Pero no he puesto en práctica esa destreza en concreto más de una vez al año desde entonces.

—¿Va a venir tu madre?

—No. No viene a mis citas.

No logré ocultar mi sorpresa. Supuse que ella querría supervisar todos los aspectos del tratamiento.

—Antes venía —dijo Lexa—. Ahora hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

—¿Va a acompañarnos Lincoln?

Estaba arrodillada frente a ella. Me sentía tan nerviosa que se me había caído un poco de comida en el regazo de Lexa y ahora intentaba en vano limpiarlo, de modo que un buen trozo de sus pantalones estaba empapado.

Lexa no reaccionaba, salvo para decir que por favor dejara de disculparme, pero no me ayudó a apaciguar los nervios.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. —Yo no quería que supiera cuánto miedo tenía. Había pasado gran parte de esa mañana (tiempo que por lo general dedico a limpiar) leyendo y releyendo el manual de instrucciones de la plataforma elevadora para subir la silla al coche, pero no por ello había dejado de temer el momento en que fuera la única responsable de levantar a Lexa a más de cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

—Vamos, Clarke. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Vale. Es solo que... Me parece que sería más sencillo si la primera vez hubiera alguien más que supiera cómo se hacen las cosas.

—Alguien que no sea yo —dijo.

—No es eso lo que quería decir.

—¿Porque es impensable que yo sepa algo acerca de mis necesidades?

—¿Manejas tú la plataforma? —pregunté, sin rodeos—. Tú me puedes decir exactamente qué hacer, ¿a que sí?

Me observó con una mirada desapasionada. Si antes tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una discusión, ahora cambió de idea.

—Tienes razón. Sí, Lincoln va a venir. Nos va a echar una mano. Además, pensé que no te alterarías tanto con él al lado.

—No me he alterado —protesté.

—Es evidente. —Se miró el regazo, que yo aún limpiaba con un trapo.

Ya había quitado la salsa, pero aún estaba mojado—. Entonces, ¿voy disfrazada de incontinente urinario?

—Aún no he terminado. —Enchufé el secador y apunté a la entrepierna.

Cuando la ráfaga de aire caliente se topó con los pantalones, Lexa alzó las cejas.

—Sí, bueno —dije—. No es exactamente lo que quería hacer un viernes por la tarde yo tampoco.

—Estás muy tensa, ¿no? —Sentí cómo me estudiaba—. Oh, anímate, Clarke. Soy yo quien está recibiendo un chorro de aire ardiente en los genitales. —No respondí. Su voz me llegaba amortiguada por el rugido del secador—. Vamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que yo acabe en una silla de ruedas?

Tal vez fuera una tontería, pero no pude contener la risa. Era lo más parecido que había hecho Lexa a intentar hacerme sentir mejor.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, yo ya estaba sudando. Di tres vueltas alrededor del aparcamiento del hospital, demasiado temerosa para aparcar salvo en los espacios más amplios, hasta que percibí que mis acompañantes comenzaban a perder la paciencia. Entonces, por fin, bajé la rampa y Lincoln ayudó a dejar la silla de Lexa sobre el asfalto.

—Bien hecho —dijo Lincoln, que me dio un golpecito en la espalda al salir. Pero me resultó difícil creerle.

Hay cosas a las que uno nunca presta atención hasta que le toca acompañar a alguien en una silla de ruedas. Por ejemplo, las aceras, que son una porquería, llenas de agujeros mal arreglados o simplemente desniveladas. Al caminar despacio junto a Lexa notaba cómo hasta una pequeña losa mal colocada le causaba dolor o la frecuencia con que tenía que desviarse para evitar un obstáculo.

No acompañé a Lexa a la consulta. Lincoln y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas cómodas. No olía a hospital y había flores frescas en un jarrón en la repisa. Y no eran unas flores cualesquiera. Enormes y exóticas, estaban dispuestas en grupos minimalistas y yo no sabía cómo se llamaban.

—¿Qué hacen ahí dentro? —pregunté cuando ya había pasado media hora.

Lincoln alzó la vista del libro.

—Es solo la revisión semestral.

—¿Para ver si está mejorando?

Lincoln bajó el libro.

—No va a mejorar. Es una lesión en la médula espinal.

—Pero haces fisio y otras cosas con ella.

—Eso es para intentar que mantenga la condición física..., para evitar que se atrofie y que los huesos se desmineralicen, para conservar la circulación de las piernas, ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era amable, como si pensara que me iba a decepcionar.

—No va a volver a caminar, Clarke. Eso solo ocurre en las películas de Hollywood. Lo único que hacemos es evitarle el dolor y conservar el poco movimiento que tiene.

—¿Contigo lo hace? ¿La fisioterapia? Nunca quiere hacer nada de lo que yo sugiero.

Lincoln arrugó la nariz.

—Lo hace, pero sin ganas. Al principio, cuando comencé, estaba muy decidida. Había avanzado mucho en la rehabilitación, pero, tras un año sin mejoras, creo que le resultó muy difícil seguir creyendo que merecía la pena.

—¿Piensas que debería seguir esforzándose?

Lincoln miró al suelo.

—¿Sinceramente? Es una tetrapléjica C5/C6. Eso quiere decir que por debajo de aquí nada funciona... —Se situó la mano en la parte superior del pecho—. No han descubierto todavía cómo curar la médula espinal.

Me quedé mirando la puerta, pensando en la cara de Lexa mientras conducíamos bajo el sol de invierno, y en la cara radiante de la chica durante sus vacaciones en la nieve.

—Pero hay avances médicos de todo tipo, ¿verdad? Es decir..., en algún lugar como este... estarán trabajando en ello todo el tiempo.

—Es un hospital muy bueno —dijo en un tono impasible.

—¿Acaso la esperanza no es lo último que se pierde?

Lincoln me miró y luego bajó la vista, al libro.

—Claro —dijo.

Fui en busca de un café a las tres menos cuarto, con el visto bueno de Lincoln. Cuando llegué, con el café ya frío, el pasillo estaba vacío. Al acercarme, vi que la puerta del médico estaba entreabierta.

Vacilé, pero oía la voz de la señora W todo el tiempo, que me criticaba por dejarla sola. Lo había hecho de nuevo.

—Entonces, nos vemos dentro de tres meses, señorita Woods —decía una voz—. He ajustado la medicación contra los espasmos y me aseguraré de que alguien le llame con los resultados de las pruebas. Probablemente este lunes.

Oí la voz de Lexa.

—¿Las puedo comprar en la farmacia de abajo?

—Sí. Aquí. Seguro que también tienen de estas.

Y una voz de mujer:

—¿Le cojo esa carpeta?

Comprendí que estarían a punto de salir. Llamé a la puerta y alguien me dijo que entrara. Dos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el médico, que se levantó de la silla—. Pensé que era el fisioterapeuta.

—Soy la... asistente de Lexa—dije, agarrándome a la puerta. Lexa estaba apoyada en la silla mientras Lincoln le bajaba la camisa—. Lo siento... Pensé que habían terminado.

—Danos un minuto, ¿vale, Clarke? —La voz de Lexa llenó la sala.

Farfullando disculpas, me retiré, con la cara roja.

No fue ver el cuerpo de Lexa al descubierto lo que me conmocionó, a pesar de estar tan delgada y cubierta de cicatrices. No fue la mirada vagamente irritada del médico, esa clase de mirada que la señora Woods me lanzaba un día tras otro..., una mirada que me hacía comprender que yo seguía siendo la misma tonta de siempre, por mucho que ahora ganase un salario mejor.

No, fueron las líneas rojas y amoratadas que recorrían las muñecas de Lexa, las cicatrices largas e irregulares que no había forma de disimular, por muy rápido que Lincoln le bajara las mangas de la camisa.

/

Bueno, creo que me merezco unos reviews? Por favor.

Besos.

LOGAN


	8. Into the snow

La nieve llegó tan de repente que salí de casa bajo un cielo azul y diáfano y antes de media hora caminaba ante un castillo que parecía la decoración de una tarta, rodeado de una gruesa capa de nata.

Avancé a duras penas por la calzada, con pasos amortiguados y los dedos de los pies entumecidos, tiritando bajo mi abrigo de seda demasiado fino. Un remolino de copos blancos surgió de una infinidad grisácea y casi oscureció Polis House, amortiguando el sonido y ralentizando el mundo hasta una pesadez antinatural. Me cubrí la nariz con la bufanda y deseé haberme puesto algo más apropiado que unas zapatillas de ballet y un minivestido de terciopelo.

Para mi sorpresa no fue Lincoln quien abrió la puerta, sino el padre de Lexa.

—Está en la cama —dijo, echando un vistazo bajo el porche—. No está demasiado bien. Me estaba preguntando si llamar al médico.

—¿Dónde está Lincoln?

—Tiene la mañana libre. Por supuesto, tenía que ser hoy. La maldita enfermera de la agencia vino y se fue en menos de seis segundos. Si sigue nevando así no sé qué haremos más tarde. —Se encogió de hombros, como si todo ello fuera inevitable, y desapareció por el pasillo, aliviado, al parecer, por no tener que permanecer al cargo—. Ya sabes lo que necesita, ¿verdad? —dijo por encima del hombro.

Me quité el abrigo y los zapatos y, como sabía que la señora Woods estaba en el tribunal (marcaba las fechas en un diario en la cocina de Lexa), puse a secar los calcetines mojados sobre un radiador. Había un par de Lexa en la cesta de la ropa limpia, así que me los puse. Me quedaban cómicamente grandes, pero era una bendición tener los pies cálidos y secos. Lexa no respondió cuando la llamé, así que al cabo de un rato le preparé una bebida, llamé a la puerta sin hacer ruido y asomé la cabeza. En la penumbra tan solo distinguí una forma bajo el edredón.

Estaba profundamente dormida.

Di un paso atrás, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y comencé con las tareas de la mañana.

Quitaba polvo y sacaba brillo, llevaba la radio conmigo de una habitación a otra, siempre con el volumen bajo para no molestar a Lexa. De vez en cuando asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, solo para comprobar que aún respiraba, y solo cuando dio la una y aún no se había despertado comencé a inquietarme.

Llené el cesto de la leña y noté que la nieve ya tenía un grosor de varios centímetros. Preparé una bebida fresca para ella y llamé a la puerta.

Cuando golpeé de nuevo, lo hice con fuerza.

—¿Sí? —Tenía la voz ronca, como si la hubiera despertado.

—Soy yo. —Como no respondió, añadí—: Clarke. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Ahora que iba a hacer el baile de los siete velos?

La habitación estaba sumida en sombras, las cortinas aún echadas. Entré, dejando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Lexa se hallaba tumbada sobre un costado, con un brazo doblado frente a ella, como si fuera a levantarse, tal y como estaba cuando miré antes.

A veces era fácil olvidar que no podía darse la vuelta por sí misma. El pelo sobresalía por un lado y el edredón envolvía su cuerpo pulcramente. El olor a ella, cálido y sin lavar, llenaba la habitación: no era desagradable, pero sí un poco sorprendente que formara parte de una jornada laboral.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres tomar la bebida?

—Tengo que cambiar de postura.

Dejé la bebida sobre una cómoda y me acerqué a la cama.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Lexa tragó saliva con cuidado, como si fuera doloroso.

—Levántame y dame la vuelta, luego alza la parte superior de la cama. Aquí... —Con un gesto de la cabeza me indicó que me acercase—. Pasa los brazos bajo los míos, agárrate las manos detrás de mi espalda y tira hacia ti. Mantén el trasero en la cama y así no te harás daño en la espalda.

No podía fingir que esto no era raro. Pasé los brazos alrededor de Lexa, cuyo olor me envolvió, su piel cálida contra la mía. No era posible estar más cerca de ella a menos que comenzara a mordisquearle la oreja. Al pensarlo me dio la risa, y me costó mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Respiré hondo, estreché las manos y ajusté mi postura hasta que sentí que la tenía agarrada de un modo seguro. Era más corpulenta de lo que me había esperado, un poco más pesada.

Y entonces, tras contar hasta tres, tiré hacia mí.

—Cielo santo —exclamó Lexa contra mi hombro.

—¿Qué? —Casi le dejé caer.

—Tienes las manos heladas.

—Sí. Bueno, si te hubieras molestado en salir de la cama, sabrías que está nevando.

Hablaba medio en broma, pero noté que tenía la piel caliente bajo la camiseta: un calor intenso que parecía emanar del centro de su ser. Gruñó un poco cuando la apoyé contra la almohada, e intenté que mis movimientos fueran tan lentos y delicados como me fue posible.

Lexa señaló el mando que levantaría la parte de la cama donde apoyaba la cabeza y los hombros.

—Pero no mucho —murmuró—. Estoy un poco mareada.

Encendí la luz de la mesilla, sin hacer caso de su débil protesta, para poder verle la cara.

—Lexa..., ¿estás bien? —Tuve que decirlo dos veces antes de que me respondiera.

—He tenido días mejores.

—¿Necesitas calmantes?

—Sí..., de los fuertes.

—¿Paracetamol, tal vez?

Se tumbó contra la almohada fría con un suspiro.

Le di la taza y observé cómo tragaba.

—Gracias —dijo al fin, y sentí una súbita inquietud.

Lexa nunca me daba las gracias por nada.

Cerró los ojos y, por un momento, me quedé ahí, en el umbral, mirándola; su pecho se alzaba y se hundía bajo la camiseta, la boca entreabierta. Tenía una respiración superficial y tal vez un poco más entrecortada de lo habitual.

Pero nunca la había visto fuera de su silla y no estaba segura de si tenía algo que ver con la presión de estar acostada.

—Vete —murmuró.

Me fui.

Leí mi revista. Escuché las noticias locales de la radio, los atascos en la autopista, la suspensión de los viajes en tren y el cierre temporal de los colegios que había ocasionado el inesperado temporal. Volví a la habitación de Lexa y la miré de nuevo. No me gustaba el color que tenía. Estaba pálida y tenía puntos de una tonalidad brillante en cada mejilla.

—¿Alexandria? —dije en voz baja.

No se movió.

—¿Lexa?

Comencé a sentir leves punzadas de pánico. Dije su nombre dos veces más, cada vez más alto. No hubo respuesta. Al fin, me incliné sobre ella. No percibí movimientos visibles en su rostro, nada en su pecho. Su respiración. Debería ser capaz de notar su respiración. Acerqué mi cara a la suya, en un intento de detectar el aliento. Como no lo logré, le cogí de la mano y le toqué la cara con delicadeza.

Lexa se estremeció y de repente abrió los ojos, a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos.

—Lo siento —dije, y me eché hacia atrás.

Lexa parpadeó y echó un vistazo a la habitación, como si estuviera lejos de casa.

—Soy Clarke —dije, al no estar segura de si me había reconocido.

Su gesto reveló una leve exasperación.

—Lo sé.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—No. Gracias. —Cerró los ojos.

—¿Más calmantes?

Tenía una ligera capa de sudor en los pómulos. Estiré la mano: el edredón, de un modo vago, parecía caliente y sudado.

—¿Hay algo que debería estar haciendo? Quiero decir, si Lincoln no puede venir.

—No... Estoy bien —murmuró Lexa y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Repasé la carpeta, intentando averiguar si me había perdido algo. Abrí el botiquín, la caja de guantes de látex y los apósitos de gasa, y comprendí que no tenía la menor idea de cómo usar nada de eso. Llamé por el interfono al padre de Lexa, pero el sonido del timbre desapareció en una casa vacía. Oí cómo resonaba más allá de la puerta del pabellón.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la señora Woods cuando se abrió la puerta trasera y entró Lincoln, envuelto en capas y capas de ropa, una bufanda de lana y un gorro que casi ocultaba su cabeza por completo. Trajo consigo un golpe de viento frío y una leve ráfaga de nieve.

—Hola —saludó, mientras se sacudía la nieve de las botas y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Sentí que la casa acababa de despertarse de un sueño irreal.

—Oh, gracias a Dios que estás aquí —dije—. No se siente bien. Ha estado dormida casi toda la mañana y no ha bebido casi nada. No sabía qué hacer.

Lincoln se quitó el abrigo.

—He tenido que venir hasta aquí a pie. No hay autobuses.

Fui a hacerle té y él fue a ver cómo estaba Lexa.

Reapareció antes de que el agua de la tetera rompiera a hervir.

—Está ardiendo —dijo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

—Toda la mañana. Pensé que estaba caliente, pero ella me dijo que solo quería dormir.

—Dios. ¿Toda la mañana? ¿No sabías que no puede regular su temperatura corporal? —Pasó ante mí y comenzó a hurgar en el botiquín

—. Antibióticos. Los fuertes. —Sacó un frasco, echó uno al mortero y lo trituró con furia.

Vacilé detrás de él.

—Le di paracetamol.

—Como si le hubieras dado un caramelo.

—No lo sabía. Nadie me dijo nada. La arropé bien.

—Está en la maldita carpeta. Mira, Lexa no suda como nosotros. De hecho, no suda en absoluto por debajo de su lesión. Eso quiere decir que si se resfría un poco su indicador de la temperatura se vuelve loco. Ve a buscar el ventilador. La vamos a poner ahí para ayudar a refrescarla. Y una toalla húmeda, para echársela al cuello. No vamos a poder llevarla al médico hasta que deje de nevar. Maldita enfermera de la agencia. Debería haberla visto esta mañana.

Nunca había visto tan enfadado a Lincoln. En realidad, ya no era conmigo con quien hablaba.

Fui corriendo en busca del ventilador.

Casi pasaron cuarenta minutos antes de que la temperatura corporal de Lexa volviera a un nivel aceptable. Mientras esperábamos a que las potentísimas medicinas contra la fiebre surtieran efecto, coloqué una toalla sobre la frente y otra alrededor del cuello de Lexa, como me pidió Lincoln.

La desnudamos, cubrimos el pecho con una fina sábana de algodón y situamos el ventilador al lado. Sin mangas, las cicatrices de los brazos quedaron claramente expuestas. Ambos fingimos no verlas.

Lexa soportó toda esta atención en un silencio casi completo, respondiendo a las preguntas de Lincoln con síes y noes tan débiles que a veces me preguntaba si sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Comprendí, ahora que la veía a la luz, que parecía muy enferma y me sentí fatal por no haberlo percibido antes. Le pedí perdón a Lincoln una y otra vez hasta que me dijo que ya me estaba poniendo pesada.

—Vale —dijo—. Mira bien lo que estoy haciendo. Es posible que algún día tengas que hacerlo tú sola.

No tuve fuerzas para protestar. Aun así, me resultó difícil no sentirme aprensiva cuando Lincoln le bajó el pijama a Lexa, dejando a la vista una franja pálida del estómago, y quitó con cuidado la gasa que rodeaba el pequeño tubo del abdomen, que limpió con delicadeza, para luego cambiarle el apósito. Me mostró cómo sustituir la bolsa de la cama, me explicó por qué siempre debía encontrarse más baja que el cuerpo de Lexa, y me sorprendí a mí misma al salir de la habitación con esa bolsa de líquido caliente, tan tranquila. Me alegró que Lexa no estuviera mirándome: no solo porque habría soltado algún comentario mordaz, sino porque sospechaba que ser testigo de sus hábitos más íntimos la habría avergonzado a ella también.

—Y eso es todo —dijo Lincoln. Por fin, una hora más tarde, Lexa yacía dormitanda sobre unas sábanas de algodón limpias, con aspecto de estar, si no bien, al menos no alarmantemente enferma.

—Deja que duerma. Pero despiértala al cabo de un par de horas y que se tome la mayor parte de una taza con líquido. Más medicinas contra la fiebre a las cinco, ¿vale? Es probable que su temperatura vuelva a subir a última hora, pero no antes de las cinco.

Lo apunté todo en una libreta. Temí equivocarme en algo.

—Tendrás que repetir esta noche lo que acabamos de hacer. ¿Podrás? — Lincolnse envolvió como un esquimal y se dirigió a la nieve—. Lee la carpeta. Y no tengas miedo. Si hay algún problema, llámame. Te iré indicando cómo hacerlo. Si de verdad es necesario, vuelvo.

Me quedé en la habitación de Lexa cuando el se fue. Me asustaba demasiado dejarla sola. En un rincón había un viejo sillón de cuero con una lámpara para leer, tal vez procedente de la vida anterior de Lexa, y me acurruqué ahí con un libro de relatos que saqué de la estantería.

Reinaba una extraña paz en esa habitación. Entre las rendijas de las cortinas veía el mundo de fuera, cubierto de nieve, inmóvil y hermoso. La habitación estaba cálida y en silencio, y tan solo los ocasionales ruidos de la calefacción central interrumpían mis pensamientos. Me puse a leer, y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y miraba a Lexa, que dormía plácidamente, y comprendí que nunca antes en mi vida había habido un momento en el que me sentara en silencio, sin hacer nada. Es imposible acostumbrarse al silencio al crecer en una casa como la mía, con los ruidos incesantes de la lavadora, la televisión y las voces que hablan a gritos.

Aquí, podía oír mis pensamientos. Casi oía el latido de mi corazón.

Comprendí, para mi sorpresa, que me gustaba mucho.

A las cinco, mi móvil emitió la señal de que había recibido un mensaje.

Lexa se revolvió y yo salté del sillón, deseosa de alcanzar el móvil antes de que la molestara.

 _No hay trenes. ¿Sería posible que pasaras la noche? Lincoln no puede. Anya woods._

Respondí sin detenerme a pensarlo.

 _No hay problema._

Llamé a mis padres y les dije que me iba a quedar. Mi madre pareció aliviada. Cuando le comenté que me iban a pagar la noche, pareció encantada.

—¿Lo has oído, Jake? —dijo, tapando el teléfono con media mano

—. Le van a pagar por quedarse a dormir.

Oí la exclamación de mi padre: «Alabado sea el Señor. Ha encontrado el trabajo de sus sueños».

Envié un mensaje a Finn , en el que le decía que me habían pedido que me quedara en el trabajo y que le llamaría más tarde. El mensaje de respuesta llegó al cabo de unos segundos.

 _Voy a correr por el campo nevado esta noche. ¡Buen entrenamiento para Noruega! F._

Me pregunté cómo era posible que alguien se entusiasmara tanto ante la idea de correr a bajo cero en camiseta y pantalón de chándal.

Lexa dormía. Me preparé algo de comer y descongelé una sopa por si acaso le entraba hambre más tarde. Encendí el fuego en la chimenea, por si se sentía bastante bien para ir al salón. Leí otro relato y me pregunté cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que me compré un libro.

Lincoln llamó a las siete. Pareció aliviado al saber que yo me quedaba.

—No he conseguido hablar con el señor Woods. Incluso llamé al número del fijo, pero saltó directamente el contestador.

—Sí. Bueno. Se habrá ido.

—¿Se habrá ido?

Sentí un pánico súbito e instintivo ante la idea de que Lexa y yo fuéramos a estar solas en la casa toda la noche. Tuve miedo a equivocarme de nuevo en algo esencial, de poner en peligro la salud de Lexa.

—Entonces, ¿debería llamar a la señora Woods?

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—No. Mejor que no.

—Pero...

—Mira, Clarke, a menudo él..., a menudo él se va a otra parte cuando la señora W se queda en la ciudad.

Tardé un minuto o dos en comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

—Oh.

—Lo bueno es que tú estás ahí, eso es todo. Si estás segura de que Lexa tiene mejor aspecto, vuelvo mañana a primera hora.

Hay horas normales y hay horas yermas, en las que el tiempo se estanca y se desliza, donde la vida (la vida real) solo existe en otro lugar. Vi un poco la televisión, comí y recogí la cocina, deambulé por el pabellón en silencio.

Al final, me permití volver a la habitación de Lexa.

Lexa se movió cuando cerré la puerta: giró a medias la cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es, Clarkd? —Su voz sonó amortiguada levemente por la almohada.

—Las ocho y cuarto.

Dejó caer la cabeza y digirió la noticia.

—¿Me traes algo de beber?

No quedaba en ella nada de agudeza, de intensidad. Al parecer, la enfermedad al fin la había vuelto vulnerable. Le di la bebida y encendí la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Me senté al borde de la cama y le palpé la frente, como hacía mi madre cuando yo era niña. Aún estaba un poco caliente, pero nada que ver con lo de antes.

—Qué manos más frías.

—Ya te quejaste antes de eso.

—¿De verdad? —Parecía sinceramente sorprendida.

—¿Quieres un poco de sopa?

—No.

—¿Estás cómoda?

Nunca sabía lo incómoda que se encontraba, pero sospechaba que era más de lo que admitía.

—Estaría bien ponerme del otro lado. Dame la vuelta, sin más. No necesito sentarme.

Pasé por encima de la cama y la moví, con sumo cuidado. Ya no irradiaba un calor maligno, tan solo la calidez habitual de un cuerpo que ha pasado horas bajo un edredón.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—¿No deberías estar ya camino de casa?

—Está bien —dije—. Voy a pasar aquí la noche.

Fuera, la última luz hacía tiempo que se había extinguido. La nieve seguía cayendo. Donde se cruzaba con el resplandor del porche que salía por la ventana, la nieve se bañaba en una luz dorada, pálida y melancólica.

Nos quedamos ahí sentadas, en un silencio lleno de paz, observando la hipnótica caída de los copos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije, al fin. Veía las manos de Lexa encima de la sábana. Qué extraño era que tuvieran un aspecto tan normal, tan fuerte, y que al mismo tiempo fueran tan inútiles.

—Sospecho que lo vas a hacer de todos modos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —No dejaba de preguntarme acerca de esas marcas en las muñecas. Era la única pregunta que era incapaz de hacerle directamente.

Lexa abrió un ojo.

—¿Cómo acabé así?

Cuando asentí, Lexa cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Un accidente de moto. Mío no. Yo no era más que un peatón inocente.

—Pensé que habría sido esquiando o haciendo puenting o algo así.

—Todo el mundo piensa eso. Una pequeña broma de Dios. Cruzaba la calle al lado de casa. No esta —dijo—. Mi casa de Londres.

Miré los libros de la estantería. Entre las novelas, los muy manoseados tomos en rústica de Penguin, había tratados de negocios: Ley corporativa, Oferta de adquisición, directorios de nombres que no reconocí.

—¿Y no había manera de continuar con tu trabajo?

—No. Ni con el apartamento, las vacaciones, la vida... Creo que has conocido a mi exnovia. —El cambio en la voz no logró ocultar su amargura—. Pero, al parecer, debería estar agradecida, pues durante un tiempo creyeron que no iba a sobrevivir.

—¿Lo odias? Vivir aquí, quiero decir.

—Sí.

—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que puedas volver a vivir en Londres?

—No, así no.

—Pero tal vez mejores. Lincoln dijo que hay muchos avances con este tipo de lesiones.

Lexa cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Esperé, tras lo cual ajusté la almohada bajo la cabeza de Lexa y el edredón alrededor del pecho.

—Lo siento —dije, incorporándome—. Hago demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No. Quédate un rato. Habla conmigo. —Tragó saliva. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Tenía el aspecto de arrastrar un cansancio insoportable—. Cuéntame algo bueno.

Vacilé un momento, tras lo cual me apoyé contra la almohada, junto a ella.

Estábamos sentadas en una oscuridad casi completa, observando los copos de nieve brevemente iluminados que desaparecían en la noche negra.

—Sabes... Yo solía decirle eso a mi padre —dije al fin—. Pero, si te cuento lo que me solía responder, vas a pensar que estoy loca.

—¿Más aún?

—Cuando tenía una pesadilla o estaba triste o asustada por algo, solía cantarme... —Comencé a reír—. Oh... No puedo.

—Vamos.

—Solía cantarme la Canción de Molahonkey.

—¿La qué?

—La Canción de Molahonkey. Antes pensaba que la conocía todo el mundo.

—Créeme, Clarke —murmuró Lexa—. Soy virgen en cuestiones Molahonkey.

Respiré hondo, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar.

Ojalá-lá-lá-lá viviera en Molahonkey,

la-la-la-la tierra donde nací.

Y ahí tocara mi viejo banjo-o-o-o,

mi viejo banjo, que se estropeó ó-ó-ó.

—Dios santo.

Respiré hondo una vez más.

Lo-lo-lo-lo llevé a la casa de empeños,

a que-que-que arreglaran mi pequeño,

me dijeron que las cuerdas se desbarataron,

que no había nada que hacer-er-er.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—Estás loca. Toda tu familia está loca.

—Pero funcionaba.

—Y cantas de pena. Espero que tu padre cantara mejor.

—Creo que lo que querías decir es: «Gracias, señorita Clarke, por intentar entretenerme».

—Supongo que tiene tanto sentido como toda la psicoterapia que he recibido. Vale, Clarke —dijo—, cuéntame algo más. Sin cantar.

Pensé un momento.

—Hum..., vale, bueno... ¿A que el otro día estabas mirando mis zapatos?

—Era difícil no mirarlos.

—Pues mi madre dice que sabe cuándo empezaron a gustarme los zapatos raros: a los tres años. Me compró unas botas de goma con purpurina turquesa brillante, que no eran nada comunes por aquel entonces: los niños tenían botas verdes o, con suerte, rojas. Y me dijo que desde el día en que las llevó a casa yo me negué a quitármelas. Las llevaba puestas en la cama, en el baño, en la guardería, todo el verano. Mi ropa favorita eran esas botas azul turquesa y mis leotardos de abejorro.

—¿Leotardos de abejorro?

—A rayas negras y amarillas.

—Preciosos.

—Qué cruel eres.

—Bueno, es la verdad. Suenan vomitivos.

—Tal vez te parezcan vomitivos a ti, pero, sorprendentemente, Lexa Woods, no todas las chicas se visten para gustar a los hombres... O a otras chicas.

—Como me llamaste? He notado que no es la primera vez que lo haces. Aparte eso que dices es una tonteria.

—No, no lo es. Y yo... lo siento. Es solo que te queda mejor que un serio "Alexandria", prometo no volver a llamarte asi.

—Dejalo rubia. Creo que me gusta. Es diferente cuando lo dices tu a cuando lo dice mi madre... O costia. Y las mujeres lo hacen todo pensando en los hombres. Todo el mundo hace las cosas pensando en el sexo. ¿Es que no has leído La reina roja? Espera dijiste chicas tambien?

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. Si, dije chicas tambien Lexa, pero te puedo asegurar que no estoy sentada en tu cama cantando la Canción de Molahonkey con segundas intenciones. Y cuando tenía tres años me gustaba mucho, muchísimo, llevar las piernas a rayas.

Comprendí que la ansiedad que me había atenazado durante todo el día comenzaba, poco a poco, a diluirse con cada comentario de ya me dejaba llamarla asi! Ya no era la única responsable de una pobre tetrapléjica. Era solo yo, sentada junto a una chica especialmente sarcástica, enfrascada en una conversación.

—Y, entonces, ¿qué fue de esas bellas botas de purpurina?

—Mi madre tuvo que tirarlas. Me salió pie de atleta.

—Qué maravilla.

—Y tiró los leotardos también.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Pero me puse tristísima. No volví a tener unos leotardos que me gustaran tanto. Ya no los hacen así. O al menos no para adultos.

—Vaya, qué raro.

—Oh, ríete todo lo que quieras. ¿Es que nunca te ha gustado algo muchísimo, más que nada?

Apenas podía verle ahora, la habitación estaba envuelta en la creciente oscuridad. Podría haber encendido la luz del techo, pero algo me detuvo. Y casi tan pronto como reparé en lo que había dicho, deseé no haberlo hecho.

—Sí —dijo, en voz baja—. Sí, claro.

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que Lexa se adormeció. Permanecí ahí acostada, observando su respiración, y preguntándome de vez en cuando qué diría si se despertara y me descubriera mirándola, con ese pelo demasiado largo, enredado, los ojos cansados. Pero no conseguí apartarme.

Las horas se habían vuelto irreales, una isla fuera del tiempo. Aparte de ella, yo era la única persona en la casa, y aún tenía miedo de dejarla sola.

Poco después de las once, noté que comenzaba a sudar de nuevo, que su respiración se volvía más superficial, y la desperté y le obligué a tomar la medicina contra la fiebre. No habló, salvo para murmurar las gracias.

Cambié la sábana de arriba y la funda de la almohada y entonces, cuando al fin concilió el sueño, me tumbé a unos treinta centímetros de ella y, mucho tiempo después, yo también me quedé dormida.

Me despertó el sonido de mi nombre. Yo estaba en un aula, dormida sobre el pupitre, y la profesora golpeaba la pizarra, repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Sabía que debía prestar atención, sabía que la profesora consideraría que esta cabezada era un acto de rebeldía, pero no logré levantar la cabeza del pupitre.

—Clarke.

—Mmmffff.

—Clarke.

Era un pupitre blandísimo. Abrí los ojos. Las palabras sonaban por encima de mi cabeza, susurradas, pero con gran intensidad. Clarke.

Estaba en la cama. Parpadeé, enfoqué la mirada y vi a Anya Woods, de pie junto a mí. Vestía un pesado abrigo de lana y el bolso le colgaba del hombro.

—Clarke.

Me incorporé con un sobresalto. Junto a mí, Lexa dormía bajo la manta, con la boca entreabierta, el codo formando un ángulo recto frente a ella. La luz entraba por la ventana, señal de una mañana fría y clara.

—Oh.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sentí que me habían sorprendido haciendo algo horrible. Me froté el rostro, intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Cómo explicárselo?

—¿Qué haces en la cama de Alexandria?

—Lexa... —dije, en voz baja—. Lexa no se sentía bien... Pensé que sería mejor no alejarme de...

—Y aparte la llamas Lexa? ¿Qué quieres decir, cómo que no estaba bien? Venga, vamos al pasillo. - Salió a zancadas de la habitación, dando por hecho, cómo no, que yo la seguiría.

Fui detrás de ella, intentando alisarme la ropa. Tenía la horrible sospecha de que mi maquillaje se habría corrido por toda la cara.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lexa detrás de mí.

Me quedé frente a ella, mientras trataba de peinarme y de poner en orden mis ideas.

—Lexa tenía fiebre. Lincoln la bajó cuando vino, pero yo no sabía nada de todo eso de la regulación corporal y preferí estar atenta... Lincoln me dijo que estuviera atenta... —Tenía la voz espesa, amorfa. No estaba segura de si mis palabras tenían sentido.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Si Alexandria estaba enferma, deberías haberme llamado de inmediato. O al señor Woods.

Mis neuronas parecieron despertar de repente. El señor Woods. Oh, cielos. Eché un vistazo al reloj. Eran las ocho menos cuarto.

—Yo no... Lincoln parecía pensar...

—Mira, Clarke. No es física cuántica. Si Alexandria estaba tan enferma que te quedaste a dormir en su habitación, entonces deberías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo.

—Sí.

Parpadeé, mirando al suelo.

—No entiendo por qué no llamaste. ¿Intentaste llamar al señor Woods?

Lincoln me pidió que no dijera nada.

—Yo...

En ese momento la puerta del pabellón se abrió y apareció el señor Woods, con un periódico doblado bajo el brazo.

—¡Has vuelto! —dijo a su esposa, limpiándose los copos de nieve de los hombros—. Me he tenido que abrir paso por la calle para comprar un periódico y un poco de leche. Las calles están muy traicioneras. Tuve que dar una vuelta por Hansford Corner, para evitar las placas de hielo.

La señora Woods lo miró y me pregunté por un momento si se habría fijado en el hecho de que llevaba la misma camisa y el mismo pantalón que ayer.

—¿Sabías que Alexandria ha estado enferma toda la noche?

El señor Woods me miró a los ojos. Bajé la vista y me miré los pies. No estaba segura de si me había sentido tan incómoda alguna vez.

—¿Intentaste llamarme, Clarke? Lo siento, no oí nada. Sospecho que el interfono está en las últimas. Últimamente ha habido algunas ocasiones en las que no lo he oído. Y yo mismo tampoco me sentía muy bien anoche. Dormí como un leño.

Yo aún llevaba los calcetines de Lexa. Me quedé mirándolos, preguntándome si la señora Woods también me iba a juzgar por eso.

Pero parecía distraída.

—Ha sido un largo viaje de vuelta a casa... Creo que las voy a dejar solas. Pero, si vuelve a ocurrir algo así, llámame de inmediato. ¿Está claro?

No quise mirar al señor Woods.

—Sí —dije.

— Eh... Clarke — La señora Woods se volvio hacia mi, oh no, habria notado los calcetines?

— Si?

— Alexandria te ha dejado que la llames "Lexa"? —Ella parecia muy interesada en esta pregunta.

—Si, incluso ha dicho que cree que le gusta. — Algo en mi me hacia sonreir ante este hecho, que estaba mal conmigo?

— Bien.

Y entonces paso algo que nunca crei posible... La señora Woods me sonrio.


	9. Solo una

La primavera llegó de un día a otro, como si el invierno, al igual que un invitado no bienvenido, de repente hubiera decidido ponerse el abrigo y desaparecer sin decir adiós. Todo se volvió más verde, un sol acuoso bañó las calles y el aire se perfumó de súbito. En el aire flotaba un rastro floral ya cogedor y las canciones de los pájaros marcaban el compás del día.

No percibí nada de ello. Había pasado la noche anterior en la casa de Finn. Era la primera vez que lo veía tras casi una semana, debido a su programa de entrenamiento intensivo, pero, después de tirarse cuarenta minutos en la bañera con medio paquete de sales de baño, Finn se mostró tan exhausto que a duras penas habló conmigo. Comencé a acariciarle la espalda, en una insólita tentativa de seducirle, y Finn murmuró que estaba demasiado cansado y movió la mano como si me espantase. Yo me quedé despierta y contemplé el techo, frustrada, durante cuatro horas.

El trabajo de Finn, toda su vida social, se centraba ahora en el control de la comida: la domesticaba, la reducía, la perfeccionaba. ¿Y si, en comparación con esos traseros prietos de deportista, el mío no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si mis curvas, que siempre me habían parecido placenteramente voluptuosas, ahora eran demasiado fláccidas para su ojo crítico?

Estas eran las ideas que revoloteaban por mi cabeza cuando la señora Woods vino y nos ordenó a Lexa y a mí salir fuera.

—He pedido que vengan a hacer la limpieza especial de primavera, así que he pensado que tal vez podríais disfrutar del buen tiempo mientras ellos están aquí ocupados.

Lexa me miró a los ojos y alzó levemente las cejas.

—No es que tengamos mucha opción, ¿verdad, madre?

—Creo que sería bueno que te diera un poco de aire fresco —dijo—. La rampa está colocada. Tal vez, Clarke, deberías llevar un poco de té al salir.

No era una sugerencia disparatada. El jardín estaba precioso. Con la leve subida de las temperaturas, de repente todo parecía haber decidido ser un poco más verde. Los narcisos surgieron de la nada, con bulbos amarillentos que anunciaban las flores venideras. De las ramas marrones surgieron brotes, las plantas perpetuas se abrieron paso en el suelo oscuro y embarrado. Abrí las puertas y salimos fuera. Lexa mantuvo la silla dentro de la senda de piedras. Señaló un banco de hierro forjado con un cojín, y me senté ahí un rato, mientras dirigíamos nuestras caras ladeadas hacia la débil luz del sol y escuchábamos a los gorriones que se peleaban entre los setos.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás muy callada.

—Dijiste que querías que hablara menos.

—No tanto. Me estás asustando.

—Estoy bien —dije. Y añadí—: Problemas con el novio, por si quieres saberlo.

—Ah —dijo—. El Hombre Maratón.

Abrí los ojos, solo un poco, para ver si se estaba burlando de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo—. Vamos, cuéntaselo a la tia Lexa.

—No.

—Mi madre va a tener a los de la limpieza corriendo como locos por lo menos otra hora. De algo tendrás que hablar.

Me erguí y me di la vuelta para mirarla. Esa silla, la que usaba en casa, tenía un botón que elevaba el asiento, lo que le permitía situarse a la altura de su interlocutor. No lo usaba a menudo, pues con frecuencia la mareaba, pero lo accionó. De hecho, tuve que alzar la vista para mirarla.

Me eché el abrigo por los hombros y entrecerré los ojos.

—Vale, venga, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —dijo Lexa.

—Algo más de seis años.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Sí —dije—. Bueno.

Me incliné y le coloqué bien la manta. El sol era engañoso: prometía más de lo que en realidad ofrecía. Pensé en Finn, que se había levantado a las seis y media de la mañana para ir a su carrera matinal. Tal vez yo debería empezar a correr, de modo que pudiéramos ser una de esas parejas enfundadas en licra. Tal vez debería comprarme ropa interior de volantes y buscar consejos eróticos en Internet.

Sabía que no haría ni una cosa ni la otra.

—¿A qué se dedica?

—Es entrenador personal.

—Por eso corre.

—Por eso corre.

—¿Cómo es? En tres palabras, si te sientes incómoda hablando de eso.

Pensé en la pregunta.

—Optimista. Leal. Obsesionado con la proporción de grasa corporal.

—Eso son nueve palabras.

—Las otras seis son gratis. Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo era ella?

—¿Quién?

—Costia. —La miré como antes me había mirado ella a mí, a los ojos.

Lexa respiró hondo y miró arriba, a un plátano enorme. El pelo le caía por encima de los ojos y tuve que contener las ganas de apartarlo a un lado.

—Precisa. Inteligente. Muy necesitada de atención. Sorprendentemente insegura.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea insegura? —Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta.

Lexa casi se mostró divertida.

—Te sorprendería —dijo—. Las mujeres como Costia invierten tanto en su apariencia que acaban pensando que no tienen más que eso. En realidad, no soy justa. Se le dan bien ciertas cosas. Los objetos: la ropa, la decoración. Es capaz de embellecer las cosas.

Contuve las ganas de decirle que cualquier persona sería capaz de eso si tuviera una cartera tan repleta como la de ella.

—Movía unas pocas cosas en una habitación, y le daba un aspecto completamente diferente. Nunca comprendí cómo lo hacía. —Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la casa—. Ella se encargó de hacer el pabellón, cuando me mudé.

Me descubrí a mí misma repasando ese salón decorado a la perfección.

Comprendí que mi admiración de repente se había vuelto un poco más enrevesada que antes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?

—Ocho, nueve meses.

—No es mucho.

—Es mucho para mí.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En una cena. Una cena horrible. ¿Y tú?

—En la peluquería. Yo era la peluquera. Finn era el cliente.

—Ja. Eso sí que es hacer una permanente.

Debí de quedarme perpleja, pues Lexa negó con la cabeza y añadió en voz baja:

—Da igual.

Dentro, oímos el zumbido monótono de la aspiradora. Había cuatro mujeres de la limpieza, las cuatro con batas idénticas. Me preguntaba qué harían en ese pequeño anexo durante dos horas.

—¿La echas de menos?

Las oí hablando entre ellas. Alguien había abierto una ventana y de vez en cuando nos llegaban sus estallidos de risa.

Lexa parecía observar algo diferente en la lejanía.

—Antes, sí. —Se volvió hacia mí, hablando en un tono inexpresivo—. Pero he estado pensando en ello, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ella y Bellamy hacen buena pareja, igual de interesados por el dinero y la opinion de las personas.

Asentí.

—Van a tener una boda ridícula, uno o dos pequeños diablos, como tú los llamas, van a comprar una casa de campo y él se va a tirar a su secretaria antes de que pasen cinco años —dije.

—Es probable que tengas razón.-

Empezó a entusiasmarme el tema.

—Y ella va a estar un poco enfadada con él todo el tiempo, en realidad sin saber por qué, y se quejará de él en unas fiestas espantosas para bochorno de sus amigos, y él no va a querer dejarla porque le asusta la pensión que tendría que pagarle.

Lexa se volvió para mirarme.

—Y van a acostarse una vez cada seis semanas y él adorará a los niños aunque no va a hacer una mierda para ayudar en su educación. Y ella llevará siempre el cabello impecable, pero se le va a poner la cara así — fruncí la boca— por no decir nunca lo que piensa, y se va a hacer adicta al pilates o tal vez se compre un perro o un caballo y se enamore del instructor de equitación. Y él se aficionará a correr al cumplir los cuarenta, y tal vez se compre una Harley-Davidson, que ella no dudará en despreciar, y todos los días irá al trabajo y mirará a los jóvenes del bufete y los oirá enlos bares hablando de a quién se ligaron el fin de semana o adónde fueron de parranda y va a sentir, y nunca va a saber por qué, que lo han embaucado.

Me giré.

Lexa me miraba fijamente.

—Lo siento —dije, al cabo de un momento—. De verdad, no sé de dónde salió todo eso.

—Empiezo a sentir un poquito de lástima por el Hombre Maratón.

—Oh, no es por él —dije—. Es por trabajar en una cafetería durante años. Lo ves y lo oyes todo. Los patrones en el comportamiento de la gente. Te sorprendería saber las cosas que pasan.

—¿Por eso no te has casado?

Parpadeé.

—Supongo.

No quise decirle que en realidad nunca me lo habían pedido.

Tal vez parezca que no hacíamos gran cosa. Pero, en realidad, cada día con Lexa era sutilmente diferente, según su estado de ánimo y, sobre todo, según la intensidad del dolor que le aquejaba.

Algunos días, al llegar por la mañana, notaba, gracias a la inclinación del mentón, que Lexa no deseaba hablar conmigo (ni con nadie), así que me afanaba en el pabellón, intentando anticiparme a sus necesidades, para no molestarle haciendo preguntas.

Existían todo tipo de causas para los dolores de Lexa. Padecía un dolor asociado a la pérdida de masa muscular: tenía mucha menos para sujetarlo, a pesar de toda la fisioterapia de Lincoln. Padecía dolor estomacal por los problemas digestivos, dolor de hombros, dolor por las infecciones de la vejiga (inevitables, al parecer, a pesar de los esfuerzos de todos). Tuvo una úlcera estomacal por tomar demasiados calmantes en los inicios de su recuperación, cuando los tragaba como si fueran caramelos.

De vez en cuando, le salían llagas por permanecer sentada en la misma postura demasiado tiempo. Un par de veces, Lexa tuvo que guardar cama solo para que se curasen, pero detestaba permanecer tumbada boca abajo.

También sufría dolores de cabeza: un efecto secundario, pensé, de tanta rabia y frustración acumuladas. Tenía muchísima energía mental y nada a que dedicarla. A algún lugar tenía que ir a parar.

Pero nada le resultaba más debilitante que una sensación ardiente en pies y manos: era incesante, palpitante, y le impedía concentrarse en nada. Yo le preparaba un tazón de agua fría y le remojaba las manos y los pies, o los envolvía en toallitas frías, con la esperanza de aminorar la molestia. Un músculo se le dilataba y contraía en la mandíbula y de vez en cuando Lexa desaparecía dentro de sí misma, como si solo fuera capaz de hacer frente a esa sensación cuando se ausentaba de su propio cuerpo.

Me había acostumbrado de una forma sorprendente a las exigencias corporales de la vida de Lexa. Qué injusto era que, a pesar de no poder usarlas ni sentirlas, las extremidades le causaran semejante malestar.

Aun así, Lexa no se quejaba. Por eso tardé semanas en percibir cuánto sufría. Ahora sabía descifrar esa mirada tensa, los silencios, la forma en que parecía esconderse dentro de su propia piel. Me preguntaba, sencillamente: «¿Me podrías traer agua fresca, Clarke?» o «Creo que no me vendrían mal unos calmantes». A veces el dolor era tan intenso que perdía el color y su semblante se volvía palidísimo. Esos eran los peores días.

Pero había otros en que tolerábamos nuestra compañía bastante bien. Ya no se mostraba mortalmente ofendida cuando hablaba con ella, como en las primeras semanas. Hoy aparentaba ser un día sin dolores. Cuando la señora Woods salió a decirnos que las mujeres de la limpieza solo tardarían unos veinte minutos, preparé otra bebida para nosotras dos y dimos un lento paseo por el jardín. Lexa no se salía de la senda y yo observaba cómo mis zapatos de satén se iban oscureciendo sobre la hierba mojada.

—Interesante elección de calzado —dijo Lexa.

Eran verde esmeralda. Los había encontrado en una tienda de beneficencia. Finn se reía de mí diciendo que con ellos parecía la reina de los duendes del bosque.

—Sabes, no vistes como las personas de aquí. Siempre aguardo con curiosidad a ver con qué loca combinación vas a aparecer al día siguiente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debería vestir alguien de por aquí?

Lexa giró un poco a la izquierda para evitar una pequeña rama en el camino.

—Lana. O, si eres como mi madre, algo comprado en Jaeger o Whistles. —Me miró—. ¿De dónde vienen esos gustos exóticos? ¿En qué otros lugares has vivido?

—En ninguno.

—¿Solo has vivido aquí? ¿Y dónde has trabajado?

—Solo aquí. —Me di la vuelta y lo miré, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a la defensiva—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Es un pueblo pequeñísimo. Muy limitado. Y todo se centra en el castillo. —Hicimos una pausa en el camino y nos quedamos mirándolo: se alzaba en la distancia sobre una colina extraña, que se asemejaba a una cúpula, tan perfecto como si lo hubiera dibujado un niño—. Siempre pienso que este es el tipo de lugar al que la gente regresa. Cuando se ha cansado de todo lo demás. O cuando no tiene imaginación para ir a otro lugar.

—Gracias.

—No tiene nada de malo en sí mismo. Pero..., cielo santo. No es exactamente dinámico, ¿verdad? No está exactamente lleno de ideas o gente interesante u oportunidades. Por aquí se cree que es subversivo que la tienda para turistas comience a vender manteles con una vista diferente del ferrocarril en miniatura.

No pude contener la risa. La semana pasada había leído un artículo en el periódico local acerca de ese asunto.

—Tienes veintiséis años, Clarke. Deberías salir, conquistar el mundo, de meterte en líos en los bares, mostrar tu extraño vestuario a hombres de mala reputación...

—Aquí estoy contenta —dije.

—Bueno, pues no deberías estarlo.

—Te gusta decir a la gente lo que tiene que hacer, ¿verdad?

—Solo cuando sé que tengo razón —dijo—. ¿Te importa colocarme bien la bebida? No la alcanzo.

Giré la pajita de modo que fuera capaz de llegar a ella con facilidad y esperé mientras bebía. Tenía las puntas de las orejas rosadas a causa del frío. Lexa hizo una mueca.

—Cielos, para alguien que se ganaba la vida haciendo té, lo haces fatal.

—Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrada al té lésbico —dije—. Todo ese té chino Lapsang souchong.

—¡Té lésbico! —Casi se ahogó—. Bueno, está más rico que este barniz para madera. ¡Dios! Una cucharilla no se hundiría ahí dentro.

—Vaya, ni el té hago bien. —Me senté en el banco, frente a ella—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que tú ofreces tu opinión acerca de todo lo que digo o hago, pero nadie más puede decir ni pío?

—Pues adelante, Clarke Griffin. Dime qué opinas tú.

—¿Sobre ti?

Lexa suspiró, teatral.

—¿Acaso tengo elección?

—Te vendría bien un corte de pelo. Así pareces una vagabunda.

—Ya hablas como mi madre.

—Bueno, es que tienes un aspecto horrible. Por lo menos, peinate! Mira deberiamos depilarte las cejas, anda! ¿Es que no te quieres ver linda?

Lexa me miró de soslayo.

—Ah, claro que te quieres ver linda, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Vale: esta tarde te lo quito todo.

—Oh, no.

—Sí. Me has pedido mi opinión. Esta es mi respuesta. Tú no tienes que hacer nada.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—A lo mejor lo hago de todos modos. Si sigue creciendo, voy a tener que buscar gente pequeña en ellas. Y, de verdad, si se da el caso me veré obligada a demandarte por riesgo laboral.

Lexa sonrió entonces, como si le hubiera divertido. Tal vez parezca un poco triste, pero las sonrisas de Lexa eran tan escasas que provocar una me llenó de orgullo.

—Clarke —dijo—. Hazme un favor.

—¿Qué?

—Ráscame la oreja. Me está volviendo loca.

—Si lo hago, ¿me dejas cortarte el pelo? ¿Solo las puntas?

—No tientes la suerte.

—Calla. No me pongas nerviosa. No se me dan bien las tijeras.

Encontré las cuchillas y las tijeras en el armario del baño, bien al fondo, tras los paquetes de toallitas y algodón, señal de que nadie las había usado en mucho tiempo. La llevé al baño, llené el lavabo de agua templada, le pedí que inclinara el reposacabezas hacia atrás y le puse una toallita caliente sobre las cejas.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Vas a abrir una peluquería? ¿Para qué es la toallita?

—No lo sé —confesé—. Es lo que hacen en las películas. Es como el agua caliente y las toallas cuando alguien está de parto.

Finalmente sus ojos se entrecerraron, divertidos. Deseé que siguieran así. Deseé que fuera feliz, que desapareciera de su rostro esa mirada angustiada y alerta. Parloteé. Conté chistes. Comencé a canturrear.

Hice de todo con tal de prolongar ese momento antes de que volviera el semblante lúgubre.

Me subí las mangas y comencé a enjabonarle parte de su frente.

—¿Es este el momento adecuado para decirte que hasta ahora solo he afeitado piernas?

Lexa cerró los ojos y reposó la cabeza. Comencé a pasar la cuchilla con cuidado. No se oía más que el agua cuando aclaraba la cuchilla. Trabajé en silencio, sin dejar de estudiar la cara de Lexa Woods y esas arrugas en las comisuras de la boca, prematuras y demasiado profundas para su edad. Le alisé el pelo a un lado de la cara y vi los rastros delatores de los puntos, que probablemente databan de su accidente. Vi las ojeras amoratadas, que revelaban noches y noches sin dormir, el surco entre las cejas, que indicaba el dolor sufrido en silencio. De la piel emanaba un calor dulce, el aroma muy característico de Lexa, discreto y caro.

De repente vi lo fácil que le habría resultado atraer a alguien como Costia.

Trabajé despacio, con cuidado, animada al verla en paz, aunque solo fuera un momento. Se me ocurrió que las únicas veces que alguien tocaba a Lexa era por motivos médicos o terapéuticos, así que dejé que mis dedos descansaran levemente en su piel, intentando que mis movimientos no se pareciesen en nada a la deshumanizadora eficiencia que caracterizaba a los de Lincoln y a los del médico.

Fue un momento de una extraña intimidad. Comprendí que había dado por supuesto que su silla de ruedas sería una barrera, que su discapacidad impediría toda sensualidad. Curiosamente, no fue así.

Era imposible estar tan cerca de alguien, sentir la piel tirante bajo los dedos, inspirar el mismo aire que espiraba, sin perder un poco el equilibrio. Para cuando llegué a la otra parte de sus cejas había comenzado a sentir algo perturbador, como si hubiera cruzado una frontera invisible.

Tal vez Lexa fue capaz de descifrar los sutiles cambios en la presión de mis movimientos; tal vez se había vuelto más sensible a los estados de ánimo de las personas que tenía cerca. En cualquier caso, abrió los ojos y vi que miraban fijamente los míos.

Hubo una breve pausa, tras la cual dijo, sin cambiar de expresión:

—Por favor, no me digas que me has afeitado las cejas completas.

—Solo una —contesté. Aclaré la hoja de la cuchilla, con la esperanza de que el rubor de mis mejillas ya no se notara cuando me diese la vuelta—. Bueno —dije al fin—. ¿Vale así? Lincoln va a venir pronto, ¿no?

—¿Y mi cabello? —preguntó.

—¿De verdad quieres que te lo corte?

—Ya que estamos.

—Creí que no confiabas en mí.

Se encogió de hombros, o eso me pareció. Fue un movimiento sutilísimo. Me emocione.

—Si así dejas de quejarte durante un par de semanas, creo que es un riesgo razonable.

—Oh, Dios mío, tu madre va a estar encantada —dije, limpiando el último resto de desastre.

—Sí, bueno, no permitamos que eso nos desanime

Le corté el pelo en el salón. Encendí el fuego, pusimos una película (un thriller estadounidense) y le pasé una toalla por encima de los hombros. Le advertí que llevaba mucho sin practicar, pero añadí que no era posible empeorar su peinado.

—Gracias por el cumplido —dijo.

Me puse manos a la obra: su cabello se deslizó entre mis dedos mientras intentaba recordar las pocas cosas que había aprendido. Lexa, atenta a las imágenes, parecía relajada y casi contenta. De vez en cuando hacía algún comentario sobre la película (en qué otras obras salía el actor principal, dónde la había visto por primera vez) y yo respondía con algún sonido que denotaba un vago interés (como hago con Thomas cuando me pide jugar con sus juguetes), si bien tenía puesta toda mi atención en no trasquilarla.

Por fin, terminé con la peor parte y me situé frente a ella para ver qué aspecto tenía.

—¿Y bien? —Lexa paró el vídeo.

Me enderecé.

—No sé si me gusta verte tanto la cara. Es un poco desconcertante.

—Hace más frío —observó Lexa, moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, como si comprobara la sensación.

—Un momento —dije—. Voy a buscar dos espejos. Así podrás verte bien. Pero no te muevas. Aún me queda un poco por arreglar. Tal vez tenga que cortar una oreja.

Estaba en el dormitorio, hurgando en los cajones en busca de un espejo de mano, cuando oí la puerta. Dos pares de pies apresurados y la voz de la señora Woods, tensa, que se alzó.

—Ontari, por favor, no.

La puerta del salón se abrió con brusquedad. Cogí el espejo y salí corriendo. No tenía intención de que me volviera a encontrar lejos de Lexa.

La señora Woods se encontraba ante el umbral del salón, tapándose la boca con ambas manos, testigo, al parecer, de una confrontación inevitable.

—¡Eres la mujer más egoísta que he conocido! —gritó la joven—. No puedo creerlo, Lexa. Eras egoísta antes y ahora eres aún peor.

—Ontari. —La mirada de la señora Woods se clavó en mí cuando me acerqué—. Por favor, ya basta.

Entré en el salón detrás de ella. Lexa, con la toalla alrededor de los hombros y los mechones de cabello castaño caídos entre las ruedas de la silla, hacía frente a una mujer joven. Tenía una larga melena oscura, recogida en la nuca de manera descuidada. Estaba bronceada y vestía unos vaqueros y unas botas de ante de aspecto envejecido y carísimo. Como los de Costia, sus rasgos eran bellos y equilibrados, los dientes tenían la asombrosa blancura de un anuncio televisivo. Los vi porque mostraba una cara descompuesta por la rabia y no dejaba de bufar a Lexa.

—No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerme que se te ocurra semejante idea. ¿Qué te...?

—Por favor, Ontari. —La voz de la señora Woods se alzó, cortante —. No es el momento.

Lexa, impasible, tenía la mirada clavada en un lugar invisible frente a ella.

—Hum... ¿Lexa? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Y tú ¿quién eres? —dijo la joven, que se dio la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando vi que tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—Ontari —dijo Lexa—, te presento a Clarke Griffin, mi cuidadora y peluquera de asombrosa creatividad. Clarke, te presento a mi hermana, Ontari. Al parecer, ha volado ni más ni menos que desde Australia para echarme la bronca.

—No seas simplista —dijo Ontari—. Mamá me lo ha contado. Me lo ha contado todo.

Nadie se movió.

—¿Me voy un momento? —pregunté.

—Eso sería una buena idea. —Los nudillos de la señora Woods estaban blancos en el brazo del sofá.

Salí de la sala.

—De hecho, Clarke, tal vez sea un buen momento para que vayas a comer.

Iba a ser uno de esos días de buscar cobijo en una marquesina de autobús. Cogí los sándwiches de la cocina, me puse el abrigo y salí por la puerta de atrás.

Al marcharme, oí cómo la voz de Ontari se alzaba dentro de la casa.

—¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza, Lexa, que, por increíble que te parezca, esto no te incumbe solo a ti?

Cuando volví, exactamente media hora más tarde, la casa estaba en silencio. Lincoln lavaba una taza en el fregadero de la cocina. Se dio la vuelta al verme.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—¿Se ha ido?

—¿Quién?

—La hermana.

Lincoln miró detrás de sí.

—Ah. ¿Era la hermana? Sí, se ha ido. Salió derrapando con el coche cuando yo llegué. ¿Una trifulca familiar?

—No lo sé —dije—. Estaba cortándole el pelo a Lexa y apareció esta mujer y comenzó a gritarle. Supuse que era otra novia.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

Comprendí que no le interesarían las nimiedades de la vida privada de Lexa, incluso si las supiera.

—Está un poco callada. Buen trabajo con el cabello, por cierto. Qué bien que la hayas sacado de detrás de esa mata de pelos.

Volví al salón. Lexa estaba sentada frente a la televisión, que aún seguía pausada en la misma imagen que cuando me fui.

—¿Quieres que lo ponga de nuevo? —pregunté.

Durante un minuto, no dio muestras de haberme oído. Tenía la cabeza hundida entre los hombros y la expresión tranquila de antes había quedado oculta tras un velo. Lexa se había encerrado dentro de sí misma una vez más, en un lugar al que yo no podía llegar.

Parpadeó, como si acabara de notar mi presencia.

—Vale —dijo.

Llevaba la cesta de la colada por el pasillo cuando las oí. La puerta del pabellón estaba entreabierta y las voces de la señora Woods y su hija llegaban por el pasillo, débiles, a ráfagas. La hermana de Lexa sollozaba en silencio y la furia había abandonado su voz. Hablaba casi como una niñapequeña.

—Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer. Algún avance médico. ¿No la podrías llevar a Estados Unidos? Ahí siempre hay mejoras.

—Tu padre sigue con mucha atención todos los avances. Pero no, cariño, no hay nada... concreto.

—Está... tan diferente. Parece decidida a no ver las cosas buenas.

—Ha sido así desde el comienzo, Ontari. Es solo que tú no pasaste tiempo con ella, salvo cuando viniste de visita a casa. Por aquel entonces, creo que todavía se mostraba... resuelta. Por aquel entonces, estaba segura de que algo iba a cambiar.

Me sentí un poco incómoda al escuchar una conversación tan íntima.

Pero la extrañeza de las palabras me incitó a acercarme. Me descubrí caminando a hurtadillas hacia la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Mira, papá y yo no te dijimos nada. No queríamos que te afectara. Pero Lexa intentó... —La señora Woods forcejeó para encontrar palabras —. Lexa intentó... Intentó matarse.

—¿Qué?

—Papá lo encontró. Fue en diciembre. Fue..., fue espantoso.

Si bien esto solo confirmaba mis sospechas, me quedé de piedra. Oí un llanto apagado, unos susurros consoladores. Hubo otro largo silencio. Y entonces Ontari, con la voz cargada de pena, habló de nuevo.

—¿Esa chica...?

—Sí. Clarke está para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Me quedé helada. Al otro lado del pasillo, desde el baño, oí a Lincoln y a Lexa, que hablaban en murmullos, ajenos a la conversación que tenía lugar a tan solo unos pasos de ellos. Di un paso hacia la puerta. Supongo que lo había sabido desde el momento mismo en que vi esas cicatrices en las muñecas. Lo explicaba todo, al fin y al cabo: la ansiedad de la señora Woods cuando dejaba a Lexa sola demasiado tiempo, la antipatía de Lexa al conocerme, todos esos momentos larguísimos en que yo sentía que no estaba haciendo nada útil. No era más que una niñera. Yo no lo sabía, pero Lexa sí, y por eso me odiaba.

Llevé la mano al picaporte, preparada para cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Me pregunté si Lincoln lo sabía. Me pregunté si Lexa era más feliz ahora. Comprendí que sentía un alivio, tan leve como egoísta, al descubrir que Lexa no tenía objeciones contra mí, sino contra el hecho de que hubieran contratado a alguien para observarla. Esos pensamientos me asaltaban con tal fuerza que casi me perdí la siguiente parte de la conversación.

—No puedes dejar que lo haga, mamá. Tienes que impedírselo.

—No está en nuestras manos, cariño.

—Pero sí. Lo está si te pide que intervengas —protestó Ontari.

El picaporte se quedó inmóvil en mi mano.

—No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto. ¿Y tu religión? ¿Y todo lo que has hecho? ¿Qué sentido tiene que la salvaras la última vez, maldita sea?

La voz de la señora Woods habló con una calma deliberada.

—Eso no es justo.

—Pero has dicho que la llevarías. ¿Qué...?

—¿Es que crees que, si me niego, no se lo pediría a otra persona?

—Pero ¿Dignitas? Está mal. Sé que es duro para ella, pero esto los va a destrozar a ti y a papá. Lo sé. ¡Piensa en cómo te sentirías! ¡Piensa en el qué dirán! ¡Tu trabajo! ¡Su reputación! Seguro que ella lo sabe. Qué egoísta es al pedirlo. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? ¿Cómo puedes tú hacer algo así? —Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

—Ontar...

—No me mires así. A mí me importa Lexa, mamá. Claro que sí. Es mi hermana y lo quiero. Pero esto es insoportable. No puedo ni pensar en ello. Ella hace mal en pedirlo y tú haces mal en considerarlo. Y no es solo su vida lo que va a destrozar si continúas con esto.

Di un paso hacia atrás. Mi sangre latía con tal fuerza contra las sienes que casi no oí la respuesta de la señora Woods.

—Seis meses, Ontari. Me prometió concederme seis meses. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esto, y menos aún con otras personas. Y tenemos... —Respiró hondo—. Tenemos que rezar mucho para que, en estos seis meses, ocurra algo que la haga cambiar de idea.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, los aprecio demasiado.

Sigan comentando y prometo actualizar seguido.

BESOS.

LOGAN.


	10. ANYA

ANYA

Gustus estaba atizando el fuego. Movía con destreza los leños que quedaban, medio calcinados, atizador en mano, haciendo saltar chispas relucientes por la chimenea, tras lo cual echó un leño nuevo en medio del fuego. Se apartó, como siempre, a observar con discreta satisfacción cómo las llamas se avivaban y se limpió las manos en los pantalones de pana. Se dio la vuelta cuando entré en la habitación. Le tendí una copa.

—Gracias. ¿Va a venir Ontari?

—Al parecer no.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Está arriba, viendo la tele. No quiere compañía. No le pedí que viniera.

—Ya se le pasará. Es probable que sufra jet lag.

—Eso espero, Gustus. No está muy contenta con nosotros ahora mismo.

Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio, observando el fuego. A nuestro alrededor el salón estaba en penumbras e inmóvil, mientras el viento y la lluvia azotaban el cristal de las ventanas.

—Qué asco de noche.

—Sí.

El perro entró sin hacer ruido y, con un suspiro, se tumbó junto al fuego; nos lanzó una mirada amorosa a ambos desde ahí abajo.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —dijo—. Sobre el corte de pelo.

—No lo sé. Me gustaría pensar que es una buena señal.

—Esta Clarke es todo un carácter, ¿no?

Vi cómo mi marido se sonreía. También ella, no, me descubrí pensando, y rechacé la idea.

—Sí. Sí, supongo que lo es.

—¿Crees que es la persona indicada?

Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso antes de responder. Dos dedos de ginebra, una rodaja de limón y mucha tónica.

—¿Quién sabe? —dije—. Creo que ya no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de qué está bien y qué está mal.

—A Lexa le cae bien. Estoy seguro de que le cae bien. La otra noche estábamos hablando mientras veíamos las noticias y la mencionó dos veces. No había hecho eso antes.

—Sí. Bueno. No me haría muchas ilusiones.

—¿Es que hace falta?

Gustus se apartó del fuego. Noté que me estudiaba, consciente, tal vez, de las nuevas arrugas que cercaban mis ojos, de mis labios apretados en un gesto de ansiedad. Miró el pequeño crucifijo dorado, que ahora siempre llevaba al cuello. No me gustaba que me mirara así. No lograba evitar la sensación de que me comparaba con otra.

—Solo soy realista.

—Parece... Parece que esperas que ocurra ya.

—Conozco a mi hija.

—Nuestra hija.

—Sí. Nuestra hija. —Más hija mía, pensé. Tú nunca estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba. No emocionalmente. Eras solo una ausencia a la que ella trataba de impresionar.

—Va a cambiar de idea —dijo Gustus—. Todavía queda mucho.

Nos quedamos ahí. Tomé un largo sorbo de mi bebida, el frío del hielo contra la calidez del fuego.

—No dejo de pensar... —dije, con la mirada en la chimenea—. No dejo de pensar que hay algo que no comprendo.

Mi marido aún me observaba. Noté su mirada clavada en mí, pero no alcé la vista. Tal vez, en ese caso, él habría extendido la mano para tocarme. Pero creo que ya habíamos ido demasiado lejos para eso.

Él también tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes, cariño.

—Lo sé muy bien. Pero no es suficiente, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió hacia el fuego, atizó innecesariamente un leño hasta que yo me di la vuelta y salí del salón en silencio.

Tal y como él esperaba.


	11. Puto Genio

Clarke

No dormí esa noche. Yací despierta en el pequeño trastero, contemplando el techo y reconstruyendo paso a paso los dos últimos meses a la luz de lo que sabía ahora. Todo había cambiado de lugar, se había fragmentado y acabado en otro sitio, en una forma que a duras penas reconocía.

Me sentí engañada, la cómplice tonta que no sabía en qué se había metido. Imaginé que se habrían reído en privado de mis tentativas de dar de comer verduras a Lexa o de cortarle el pelo..., esas pequeñas cosas que le harían sentirse mejor. ¿Qué sentido tenían, al fin y al cabo?

Rememoré una y otra vez la conversación que había escuchado, en un intento de interpretarla de otro modo, de convencerme a mí misma de que había comprendido mal sus palabras. Pero Dignitas no era exactamente un lugar al que se iba de vacaciones. No podía creer que Anya Woods considerase hacerle eso a su hija. Sí, me había parecido una mujer fría, y se portaba, sí, de manera poco natural ante su hijA. Era difícil imaginarla prodigándole arrumacos, como solía hacer mi madre con nosotros (intensa, gozosamente) hasta que nos desprendíamos de sus brazos, rogándole que nos soltara. Si soy sincera, al principio pensé que así trataban las clases pudientes a sus hijos. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de leer un libro de Lexa, Amor en clima frío. Pero ¿ser partícipe, de modo voluntario, en la muerte de tu propia hija?

Al pensar de nuevo en ello, su comportamiento resultaba aún más frío, sus acciones imbuidas de una intención siniestra. Estaba furiosa con ella y estaba furiosa con Lexa. Furiosa con ambas por obligarme a participar en una farsa. Estaba furiosa por todas las veces que me había sentado a pensar en cómo mejorar las cosas para ella, cómo lograr que estuviera más cómoda o feliz. Cuando no estaba furiosa, estaba triste. Recordé cómo se le quebró la voz a la señora Woods cuando trató de consolar a Ontari y sentí una tristeza insondable por ella. Se encontraba, no me cabía duda, en una encrucijada imposible.

Paradójicamente, al día siguiente Lexa estaba de buen humor: más habladora que de costumbre, vehemente, provocadora. Creo que habló más que cualquier otro día. Daba la impresión de que quería discutir conmigo y se quedó decepcionada cuando no le seguí la corriente.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a terminar de trasquilarme?

Yo estaba ordenando la habitación. Alcé la vista del cojín del sofá que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué?

—El corte de pelo. Está a medio hacer. Parezco una huérfana victoriana. O una imbécil de Hoxton. -Giró la cabeza para que yo viera mejor mi obra

—. A menos que sea una declaración de estilo alternativo tuya.

—¿Quieres que termine de cortarte el pelo?

—Bueno, parecía que te gustaba. Y estaría bien no parecer recién escapada de un manicomio.

Fui en busca de una toalla y de tijeras en silencio.

—Lincoln está mucho más contento ahora que parezco una persona decente —dijo—. Aunque, según él, ahora que mi cara ha vuelto a su estado normal, voy a tener que maquillarme todos los días.

—Oh —dije.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? Los fines de semana tendré que lucir fea.

No lograba hablar con ella. Me resultaba difícil incluso mirarla a los ojos.

Era como descubrir que tu novio te había sido infiel. Sentí, de un modo extraño, que me había traicionado.

—¿Clarke?

—¿Mmm?

—Estás desconcertantemente callada. ¿Qué le pasó a esa mujer tan habladora que llegaba a ser un poco irritante?

—Lo siento —dije.

—¿Otra vez el Hombre Maratón? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? ¿No se habrá ido corriendo?

—No. —Tomé un suave mechón de pelo entre el índice y el dedo medio y alcé las tijeras para recortar las puntas que sobresalían. Me quedé inmóvil. ¿Cómo lo harían? ¿Le darían una inyección? ¿Una medicina? ¿O le dejarían en una habitación junto a unas cuchillas?

—Pareces cansada. No iba a decir nada cuando llegaste, pero, qué diablos, tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Oh.

¿Cómo ayudaban a alguien incapaz de mover las extremidades? Me descubrí a mí misma contemplando sus muñecas, cubiertas siempre bajo las mangas. Durante semanas, había dado por hecho que era más sensible al frío que nosotros. Otra mentira.

—¿Clarke?

—¿Sí?

Me alegró estar detrás de ella. No quería que me viera la cara.

Lexa vaciló. Allí donde la nuca estaba cubierta por el pelo, la palidez era incluso más intensa que en el resto de su piel. Parecía suave y blanca y extrañamente vulnerable.

—Mira, siento lo de mi hermana. Estaba... Estaba muy alterada, pero eso no le daba derecho a ser una grosera. A veces es demasiado directa. No es consciente de cuánto molesta a la gente. —Se detuvo—. Por eso le gusta vivir en Australia, creo.

—¿Quieres decir que allá se dicen la verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Levanta la cabeza, por favor.

Corté y peiné, metódicamente, hasta recortarle el pelo por completo, lucia unas capas muy lindas, y no quedó más que un montoncito de mechones alrededor de sus pies.

Al final del día, todo se volvió muy claro para mí. Mientras Lexa veía la televisión junto a su padre, tomé un folio de la impresora y un bolígrafo de un frasco de la cocina y escribí lo que quería decir. Doblé el papel, encontré un sobre y lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina, a nombre de su madre.

Cuando me fui al acabar la jornada, Lexa y su padre conversaban. En realidad, Lexa se reía. Me detuve en el pasillo, con el bolso sobre el hombro, a la escucha. ¿Por qué se reiría? ¿Cuál sería el motivo de esa alegría, apenas unas semanas antes de acabar con su propia vida?

—Me voy —dije ante el umbral y comencé a caminar.

—Eh, Clarke —dijo Lexa, pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de mí.

Pasé el corto trayecto en autobús pensando qué le diría a mis padres. Se pondrían furiosos al saber que había dejado un empleo que les parecía bien pagado y perfectamente razonable. Tras la impresión inicial, mi madre, con aspecto dolido, me defendería, sugiriendo que era demasiado. Mi padre me preguntaría por qué no me parecía más a mi hermana. Lo hacía a menudo, aunque yo no era quien había echado a perder su vida quedándose embarazada y pasando a depender del resto de la familia en lo económico y en el cuidado del niño. No era posible decir algo así en la casa porque, según mi madre, daría a entender que Thomas no era una bendición. Y todos los bebés eran una bendición de Dios, incluso aquellos que decían capullo sin parar, y cuya presencia suponía que la mitad de los trabajadores en potencia de nuestra familia no podían tener un empleo decente.

No podía decirles la verdad.

Todas estas ideas revoloteaban en mi cabeza cuando salí del autobús y caminé colina abajo. Y entonces llegué a la esquina de nuestra calle y oí los gritos, sentí una ligera vibración en el aire y, por un momento, me olvidé de todo.

Una pequeña multitud se había reunido alrededor de nuestra casa. Avivé el paso, temerosa de que hubiera ocurrido algo, pero entonces vi a mis padres en el porche, mirando hacia arriba, y comprendí que no era nuestra casa el centro de atención. Era tan solo la última de esa serie de pequeñas batallas que caracterizaba la relación matrimonial de nuestros vecinos.

Que Richard Grisham no era el más fiel de los maridos no era precisamente un secreto en el barrio. Pero, a juzgar por la escena que transcurría en su jardín delantero, tal vez lo hubiera sido para su mujer.

—Habrás pensado que soy tonta de remate. ¡Esa golfa llevaba puesta tu camiseta! ¡La que te hice yo para tu cumpleaños!

—Cariño... Dympna... No es lo que piensas.

—¡Fui a buscarte esos huevos rebozados de mierda! ¡Y ahí estaba ella, con la camiseta! ¡La muy caradura! ¡Y a mí ni siquiera me gustan los huevos!

Caminé más despacio, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, hasta que al fin logré llegar a la puerta de casa, sin dejar de mirar a Richard, que esquivó un reproductor de DVD. A continuación, le tocó el turno a un par de zapatos.

Cuando mi madre entró en casa, reparé en un coche. Fue tan inesperado que al principio ni siquiera lo reconocí: era el Mercedes de la señora Woods, azul marino, de suelo bajo, discreto. La señora Woods aparcó, contempló la escena y dudó un momento antes de bajar. Se quedó ahí, mirando las casas, tal vez en busca de los números. Y entonces me vio.

Salí del porche y bajé por el camino antes de que mi padre tuviera ocasión de preguntarme adónde iba. La señora Woods estaba al lado de la muchedumbre, observando el incidente como María Antonieta habría mirado una revuelta de campesinos.

—Una disputa doméstica —dije.

Ella apartó la vista, casi como si le avergonzara que la hubiera sorprendido mirando.

—Ya veo.

—Es bastante constructiva, para lo que nos tienen acostumbrados. Se nota que han ido a terapia de pareja.

Su elegante traje de lana, el collar de perlas y el sofisticado corte de pelo la destacaban en plena calle, entre el gentío ataviado con chándales y prendas baratas de colores brillantes compradas en supermercados. Su aspecto era rígido, peor que el de aquella mañana en que me descubrió durmiendo en la cama de Lexa. Caí en la cuenta, en un rincón distante de mi mente, de que no iba a echar de menos a Anya Woods.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento. —Tuvo que alzar la voz para hacerse oír entre los gritos.

La señora Grisham había comenzado a arrojar los caros vinos de su marido. Cada botella que explotaba era recibida con alaridos de júbilo y nuevos arrebatos y ruegos sinceros del señor Grisham. Un río de vino tinto se extendió a los pies de la multitud hasta llegar a la alcantarilla.

Eché un vistazo al gentío y otro detrás de mí, a la casa. Ni se me ocurrió llevar a la señora Woods a nuestro salón, con su follón de trenes de juguete, el abuelo, que estaría roncando frente a la televisión, mi madre, que rociaría el ambientador para ocultar el hedor de los calcetines de mi padre, y Thomas, que aparecería para llamar capulla a la recién llegada.

—Mmm... No es buen momento.

—¿Tal vez podríamos hablar en mi coche? Mira, solo cinco minutos, Clarke. Sin duda, nos debes por lo menos eso.

Un par de vecinos nos miraron cuando subí al coche. Por fortuna, los Grisham eran el acontecimiento de la noche o yo habría acabado en todos los chismorreos. En nuestra calle, si alguien se subía a un coche caro, o bien se había acostado con un futbolista o bien le había detenido un policía de paisano.

Las puertas se cerraron con un ruido amortiguado y caro, y de repente se hizo el silencio. El coche olía a cuero y no contenía nada salvo a la señora Woods y a mí. No había envoltorios de caramelos, ni barro, ni juguetes perdidos, ni ambientadores para disimular el olor del cartón de leche que se había caído hacía tres meses.

—Creía que tú y Lexa se llevaban bien. —Hablaba como si se dirigiera a alguien situado frente a ella. Como no respondí, añadió—: ¿Hay algún problema con la paga?

—No.

—¿Necesitas más tiempo a la hora de comer? Soy consciente de que es un descanso corto. Le podría pedir a Lincoln que...

—No es el horario. Ni el dinero.

—Entonces...

—En realidad, no quiero...

—Mira, no me puedes entregar una renuncia de efecto inmediato y esperar que ni siquiera te pregunte qué diablos ocurre.

Respiré hondo.

—Las oí. A usted y a su hija. Anoche. Y no quiero... No quiero ser parte de ello.

—Ah.

Guardamos silencio. El señor Grisham trataba de abrir a mamporros la puerta de entrada mientras la señora Grisham le arrojaba a la cabeza todo lo que encontraba. La elección de los proyectiles (papel higiénico, cajas de tampones, la escobilla del váter, frascos de champú) indicaba ahora que se encontraba en el baño.

—Por favor, no te vayas —dijo la señora Woods, en voz baja—. Lexa está a gusto contigo. Más de lo que le he visto en mucho tiempo. Yo... Sería muy difícil para nosotros encontrar a otra persona con quien se sintiera así.

—Pero... la van a llevar a ese lugar donde la gente se suicida. Dignitas.

—No. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no vaya.

—¿Como qué? ¿Rezar?

Me lanzó lo que mi madre habría descrito como una mirada de los viejos tiempos.

—A estas alturas, supongo que ya sabes que si Lexa decide retraerse en sí misma los demás no podemos hacer gran cosa al respecto.

—Ya lo comprendo todo —dije—. Yo estoy ahí para que no les engañe y lo haga antes de los seis meses. Es eso, ¿no?

—No. No es eso.

—Por eso no le importaba mi experiencia laboral.

—Pensé que eras inteligente, alegre y distinta. No parecías una enfermera. No te comportabas... como las otras. Pensé... Pensé que la animarías. Y no me equivoqué: está más animada contigo, Clarke. Al verla ayer sin esa mata de pelos espantosa... Parece que eres una de las pocas personas a quien escucha.

La ropa de cama salió por la ventana. Cayó hecha una bola y las sábanas se extendieron con elegancia antes de llegar al suelo. Dos niños cogieron una y comenzaron a correr con la sábana por encima de la cabeza.

—¿No cree que habría sido justo mencionar que yo estaba ahí para evitar un suicidio?

El suspiro de Anya Woods fue el sonido de alguien obligado a explicar algo con amabilidad a una imbécil. Me pregunté si sabía que todo lo que decía hacía sentirse como idiotas a sus interlocutores. Me pregunté si era un rasgo que cultivaba deliberadamente. No creía que yo fuera nunca capaz de hacer sentirse inferior a alguien.

—Tal vez eso fuera así al principio..., pero tengo plena confianza en la palabra de mi hija. Me ha prometido seis meses, y eso es lo que me va a conceder. Necesitamos ese tiempo, Clarke. Necesitamos ese tiempo para inspirarle la idea de que hay una posibilidad. Esperaba plantar la idea de que existe una vida que podría disfrutar, aunque no fuese la vida que ella había planeado.

—Pero es todo mentira. Me ha mentido a mí y se están mintiendo unos a otros.

No dio muestras de haberme oído. Se giró para mirarme, al tiempo que sacaba la chequera del bolso. Ya tenía un bolígrafo en la mano.

—Mira, ¿qué quieres? Te voy a doblar la paga. Dime cuánto quieres.

—No quiero su dinero.

—Un coche. Prestaciones. Extras...

—No...

—Entonces..., ¿qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión?

—Lo siento. Yo no...

Hice ademán de salir del coche. Su mano salió disparada. Y se quedó ahí, en mi brazo, extraña y radiactiva. Ambas la miramos fijamente.

—Firmó un contrato, señorita Clarke —dijo—. Firmó un contrato en el que prometía trabajar para nosotros durante seis meses. Según mis cálculos, solo han pasado dos. Lo único que le exijo es que cumpla con sus obligaciones contractuales. —Su voz se crispó. Bajé la vista a la mano de la señora Woods y vi que estaba temblando—. Por favor. —La señora Woods tragó saliva.

Mis padres nos miraban desde el porche. Los vi, con las tazas en las manos, y eran las únicas dos personas que daban la espalda al teatro de la puerta de al lado. Se dieron la vuelta, torpemente, cuando notaron que los había visto. Mi padre, me fijé, llevaba las zapatillas a cuadros con manchones de pintura.

Giré la manilla de la puerta.

—Señora Woods, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y mirar... Es demasiado raro. No quiero ser parte de ello.

—Piénsalo. Mañana es festivo: le voy a decir a Lexa que tienes un compromiso familiar si necesitas tomarte un tiempo. Cuentas con el fin de semana para reflexionar. Pero, por favor, vuelve. Vuelve y ayúdale.

Volví a casa sin mirar atrás. Me senté en el salón, con la mirada puesta en la televisión mientras mis padres me seguían adentro, intercambiaban miradas y fingían que no me estaban observando.

Pasaron casi once minutos hasta que por fin oí el coche de la señora Woods arrancar y alejarse.

Me tumbé y pensé en Lexa. Pensé en su furia y en su tristeza. Pensé en lo que había dicho su madre: que yo era una de las pocas personas a quien escuchaba. Pensé en cuando trató de contener la risa al escuchar la Canción de Molahonkey una noche en que la nieve caía dorada tras la ventana.

Pensé en la piel cálida y el cabello suave y las manos de alguien muy vivo, alguien mucho más inteligente y divertida de lo que sería yo nunca y que aun así no veía un futuro mejor que borrarse de la faz de la tierra. Y, por fin, la cabeza hundida en la almohada, lloré, porque de repente mi vida era mucho más lóbrega y complicada de lo que habría imaginado, y deseé volver al pasado, cuando solo me preocupaba si Jaha y yo habíamos pedido bastantes panecillos.

Tenía que contárselo a alguien.

Había muchas cosas de mi hermana que no me gustaban. Hace unos pocos años mantenía una lista donde garabateaba con ganas mis razones. La odiaba porque tenía el pelo liso y grueso, en tanto que al mío se le abrían las puntas en cuanto me llegaba al hombro. La odiaba porque era imposible contarle nada que no supiera ya. La odiaba porque, a lo largo de mis años escolares, todos los profesores insistían en explicarme en voz baja qué inteligente era mi hermana, como si esa inteligencia no me condenase a vivir para siempre a su sombra. La odiaba porque a los veintiséis años yo aún dormía en el trastero de un adosado para que ella y su hijo ilegítimo descansaran en la habitación más amplia. Pero de vez en cuando me alegraba de que fuera mi hermana.

Porque Octaviano gritaba horrorizada. No se escandalizaba, ni insistía en contarle todo a mamá y a papá. No me dijo ni una vez que me había equivocado al marcharme.

Asi que ahi estabamos en mi habitacion con una botella de vino. Tomó un generoso sorbo de su taza.

—Caramba.

—Ni más ni menos.

—Además, es legal. No se lo pueden impedir.

—Lo sé.

—Mierda. Ni siquiera sé qué pensar.

Nos habíamos tomado dos tazas mientras le narraba la historia y sentí que tenía las mejillas acaloradas.

—Odio pensar que le estoy abandonando. Pero no puedo ser parte de esto, O. No puedo.

—Mmm. —Mi hermana estaba pensando. De hecho, tiene una «cara de pensar». Al verla así, la gente espera para no interrumpirla. Mi padre dice que cuando yo pongo cara de pensar parece que tengo que ir al baño.

—No sé qué hacer —dije.

Alzó la vista y su rostro se iluminó de repente.

—Es muy sencillo.

—Sencillo.

Sirvió otras dos tazas de vino.

—Huy. Parece que nos la hemos terminado. Sí. Sencillo. Tienen dinero, ¿verdad?

—No quiero su dinero. Me ofreció un aumento. Pero no se trata de eso.

—Cállate. No es para ti, niña tonta. Ellos tendrán su dinero. Y Lexa tendrá un montón por el seguro, tras el accidente. Bueno, diles que quieres un presupuesto y emplea ese dinero, y esos..., ¿cuánto era?, esos cuatro meses que te quedan. Para que Lexa Woods cambie de idea.

—¿Qué?

—Para que cambie de idea. Dijiste que pasa casi todo el tiempo en la casa, ¿verdad? Bueno, comienza con algo sencillo, y luego, una vez que ya esté cómodo al salir, piensa en todas las cosas fabulosas que podrías hacer por ella, todo aquello con lo que le entrarían ganas de vivir (aventuras, viajes al extranjero, nadar con delfines, lo que sea) y hazlo. Yo te ayudo. Voy a buscar cosas en Internet en la biblioteca. Te apuesto algo a que encontraremos cosas maravillosas para ella. Cosas que le harían feliz.

Me quedé mirándola.

—Octavia...

—Sí. Lo sé. —Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que yo—. Soy un puto genio.


	12. Ciento diecisiete días

Parecieron un poco sorprendidos. En realidad, sorprendidos es quedarse cortos. La señora Woods se mostró conmocionada, y a continuación desconcertada, y al fin su semblante entero se cerró como una puerta. Su hija, acurrucada junto a ella en el sofá, me miró con el ceño fruncido, con el tipo de gesto sobre el que mamá siempre me decía que se me iba a quedar para siempre si me daba un aire. No fue, desde luego, la respuesta entusiasta que había esperado.

—Pero ¿qué es en realidad lo que quieres hacer?

—No lo sé todavía. A mi hermana se le da bien investigar estas cosas. Va a intentar averiguar qué posibilidades hay para los tetrapléjicos. Pero lo que yo quería saber de verdad es si les parecía bien la idea.

Estábamos en el recibidor. Era el mismo lugar donde hice la entrevista, salvo que en esta ocasión la señora Woods y su hija estaban sentadas en el sofá, con ese perro viejo y baboso entre ellas. El señor Woods se hallaba de pie junto al fuego. Yo llevaba mi chaqueta campesina francesa color índigo, un vestido corto y unas botas militares. Pensándolo bien, comprendí que debería haber escogido un atuendo de aspecto más profesional para trazar mi plan.

—A ver si lo entiendo bien. —Anya se inclinó hacia delante

—. Quieres sacar a Lexa de esta casa.

—Sí.

—Y llevarla a una serie de «aventuras». —Lo dijo como si yo acabara de sugerir que le practicáramos una operación quirúrgica entre todos.

—Sí. Como he dicho, aún no sé bien qué es posible. Pero hay que llevarla fuera, ampliar sus horizontes. Tal vez al principio podamos hacer algo por aquí cerca, y, si todo va bien, iríamos más lejos dentro de poco.

—¿Estás hablando de ir al extranjero?

—¿Al extranjero? —Parpadeé—. Más bien pensaba en llevarla al pub. O a un espectáculo, para empezar.

—Lexa apenas ha salido de esta casa en dos años, salvo para sus citas en el hospital.

—Bueno, sí... Pensé que merecería la pena intentar convencerle.

—Y tú, por supuesto, irías a todas estas aventuras junto a ella—dijo Ontari.

—Mira. No es nada del otro mundo. En realidad, solo me refiero a que salga de casa, para empezar. Un paseo por el castillo, una visita al pub... Si acabamos nadando con delfines en Florida, estupendo. Pero en realidad solo quiero que salga de casa y piense en otras cosas. —No quería añadir que la mera idea de ir al hospital en coche a cargo de Lexa bastaba para que se me pusieran los nervios de punta. Pensar en llevarla al extranjero me parecía tan probable como que yo corriera una maratón.

—Considero que es una idea espléndida —dijo el señor Woods—. Creo que sería maravilloso que Lexa saliera por ahí. Ya sabéis que no puede ser muy bueno para ella pasarse el día mirando estas cuatro paredes.

—Ya hemos intentado que salga, Gustus—dijo la señora Woods—. Ni que le hubiéramos dejado que se pudriera ahí dentro. Lo he intentado una y otra vez.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no hemos tenido demasiado éxito, ¿verdad? Si a Clarke se le ocurren cosas que Lexa quiere probar, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Sí, bueno, ya veremos si las quiere probar.

—Es solo una idea —dije. De repente, me sentí irritada. Los pensamientos de la señora Woods eran casi visibles—. Si no quiere que lo intente...

—¿... te vas? —Me miró a los ojos.

Yo no aparté la vista. Ya no me asustaba. Porque sabía que no era mejor que yo. Era una mujer que se cruzaba de brazos mientras su hija se moría frente a ella.

—Sí, probablemente.

—Entonces, es un chantaje.

—¡Ontari!

—No nos andemos por las ramas, papá.

Me erguí un poco en mi asiento.

—No. No es un chantaje. Es lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y esperar en silencio hasta que llegue la hora y... Lexa..., bueno... —Mi voz se fue apagando.

Todos nos quedamos mirando nuestras tazas de té.

—Como he dicho —intervino el señor Woods con firmeza—, creo que es una idea excelente. Si consigues convencer a Lexa, no veo que tenga nada de malo. Me encanta la idea de que viaje. Solo... dinos qué necesitas que hagamos.

—Tengo una idea. —La señora Woods posó la mano en el hombro de su hija—. Tal vez podrías ir de viaje con ellas, Ontari.

—Me parece bien —dije. Porque tenía tantas posibilidades de embarcar a Lexa en un viaje como de ganar la lotería.

Ontari Woods, incómoda, cambió de postura en su asiento.

—No puedo. Ya sabes que empiezo en mi nuevo trabajo dentro de dos semanas. No podré venir a Inglaterra durante un tiempo una vez que comience.

—¿Vas a volver a Australia?

—No sé por qué te sorprende tanto. Te dije que solo venía de visita.

—Pensé que..., dadas..., dadas las circunstancias, tal vez te quedarías un poco más de tiempo. —Anya Woods miró a su hija como nunca miraba a Lexa, por muy grosera que fuera con ella.

—Es un trabajo espléndido, mamá. He dedicado todos mis esfuerzos durante dos años para conseguirlo. —Echó un vistazo a su padre—. No puedo poner en pausa toda mi vida por el estado mental de Alexandria.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—No es justo. Si fuera yo quien estuviera en la silla, ¿habrias pedido a Lexa que renunciara a todos sus planes?

La señora Woods no miró a su hija. Yo bajé la mirada y leí y releí el primer párrafo de mi lista.

—Hablemos de esto en otra ocasión. —La mano del señor Woods se posó en el hombro de su hija y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Sí, será mejor. —La señora Woods comenzó a hojear los papeles que tenía frente a sí—. Vale, entonces. Propongo que lo hagamos así. Quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que estás planeando —dijo, mirándome—. Quiero encargarme del presupuesto y, si es posible, quiero un horario, para intentar tomarme un tiempo libre y acompañarlas. Me corresponden unas vacaciones que no he disfrutado y...

—No.

Todos nos giramos para mirar al señor Woods. Estaba acariciando la cabeza del perro y su expresión era amable, pero habló con firmeza.

—No. No creo que debas ir, Anya. Lexa debería hacer esto por sí misma.

—Lexa no puede hacerlo por sí misma, Gustus. Hay que considerar un montón de cosas cada vez que Lexa va a algún sitio. Es complicado. No creo que podamos dejar todo en manos de...

—No, cariño —repitió—. Lincoln puede ayudar, y Clarke se encargará de todo sin problemas.

—Pero...

—Lexa debe poder sentirse una chica completa. Eso no va a ser posible si su madre, o su hermana, ya puestos, permanece siempre a su lado.

—Me voy a asegurar de que no le pase nada —dije—. Y les mantendré informados acerca de nuestros planes con antelación. —Yo también deseo que Lexa viva —concluí, al fin.

Somos conscientes de ello —contestó el señor Woods—. Y agradecemos tu determinación. Y discreción. —Me pregunté si esa palabra se refería a Lexa o a algo diferente por completo, pero entonces él se levantó y comprendí que había llegado el momento de irme.

De vuelta a casa me pasé por la papelería y compré un calendario. No era uno de esos que pasas de página cada mes para descubrir una fotografía nueva de Justin Timberlake o de ponis de montaña. Era un calendario de pared, de los que hay en las oficinas, con las vacaciones bien señaladas. Lo compré con la rápida eficiencia de quien disfruta de las tareas administrativas más que de nada en el mundo.

Ya en casa, en mi pequeña habitación, lo abrí y lo colgué con cuidado de la puerta. Marqué el día en que comencé a trabajar para los Woods, a comienzos de febrero, tras lo cual conté y señalé una fecha (el 12 de agosto), de la que apenas me separaban cuatro meses. Di un paso atrás y me quedé mirándolo un tiempo, intentando vislumbrar en ese pequeño anillo negro la importancia de lo que presagiaba. Mientras miraba, comencé a comprender en qué me había embarcado.

Ahora tendría que rellenar esos pequeños rectángulos blancos con acontecimientos que inspiraran felicidad, satisfacción o placer. Tendría que rellenarlos de todas las buenas experiencias que se me ocurriesen para una chica cuyos brazos y piernas desvalidos le impedían alcanzar la felicidad por sí misma. Tenía poco menos de cuatro meses de rectángulos impresos que llenar de salidas, viajes, visitas, comidas y conciertos. Debía encontrar los medios para hacerlo realidad, e investigar lo suficiente para que no saliera mal.

Y, además de todo esto, tendría que persuadir a Lexa.

Me quedé mirando el calendario, el bolígrafo en la mano. De repente, este pequeño trozo de papel laminado se convirtió en una responsabilidad enorme.

Disponía de ciento diecisiete días para convencer a Lexa Woods de que tenía una razón para vivir.


End file.
